Black Moon and Silence
by Quontir
Summary: Continuing from where the Black Moon contract left off. Sailor Angerona and team Nemesis must find a balance between the Death Busters and the Sailor Senshi. In addition they have befriended Hotaru Tomoe, but what about Mistress 9? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Dislaimer – I don't own any of this.

Author's Note: I'm back and I'm writing. If you're starting here you may have missed the back story. Look at my main page and find "The Black Moon Contract" Then you'll know what happened.

Chapter 1 - A New Beginning

Kunou woke in a laboratory. A man in with a white lab coat and strange glasses was looking at her. He smiled an almost evil smile and said, "How do you feel?"

Kodachi shivered a bit and said meekly, "Fine sir, but what am I doing here. You're not going to hurt me are you," her eyes looked up at him as a timid rabbit would look upon a lion.

"Oh no, my assistant found you and your brother hurt on the street and brought you to me. I have no plans of harming you at all, it's just that you have such interesting power signatures running through you both. We extracted your brother's heart crystal, thinking that it might be due to pure heart crystals, but alas that was not the case."

Kodachi sat up and she saw her brother's form lying on a nearby bed. She timidly said, "My brother what did you do with him?"

"As I said I took his heart crystal for examination," The man smacked his head and said, "Oh I suppose I should put it back he'll die without it."

Kodachi gasped and the man rummaged through his lab coat pockets, "Now where did I put it. Kaolinite!"

A red haired woman in a lab coat came into the room she approached close and said, "Yes, Souichi-sama?"

Souichi pointed at Tatewaki's dying body and said, "Where did I put his heart crystal. His sister seems somewhat concerned about his health."

Kaolinite touched him lightly and said, "You were saying something about removing the imposed light and then using its inner darkness to create something called a Daimon, my lord."

He giggled a bit and Kodachi mewled in fright as he held up a strange test tube filled with pink liquid and said, "That's right, that's right I did. Sorry young girl but your brother won't be long for this world without his heart crystal."

He poured the pink liquid into a beaker and the two combined to form a sort of embryo which grew in size and broke the beaker. The thing floated into the air and became an egg. Souichi grinned and said, "See, a daimon egg. With it we can find pure heart crystals."

Kodachi had enough she dropped from her table and ran towards the door screaming in absolute terror. Red hair wrapped all around her before she reached the door and Kaolinite said, "That won't do, not at all."

Kodachi blubbered, "Please what will you do to me."

The man came closed and said, "With the Daimon's we can find pure heart crystals. In those pure heart crystals can be found three talismans. When those talismans are brought together an item of great power called the Holy Grail, is created. With the Holy Grail we can take over the world!"

"But, what does that have to do with me?"

Kaolinite took the Daimon egg and placed it on Tatewaki's body. The egg merged with him and flowed over him until he rose as a dark black form. The strange creature was shorter than Kunou and had two black boken like arms and all it could say was, "Strike, strike."

Kodachi gasped in horror and fainted. Kaolinite just patted the Daimon on its head and said, "Not yet my little Strike, not yet."

The red hair brought Kodachi close to Kaolinite who woke her up and said, "You have a choice little rabbit. Become a little pet Daimon like your brother or allow me to simply remove this disgusting spell that has been placed on you. After that your dark heart will shine through and perhaps you can be part of our little group. Just think together we can be the Witches Six, dedicated to bringing the Messiah of Silence to the world."

The twisted shape of what had once been her brother came closer and Kodachi mewled in terror, "Please don't turn me into that," she begged.

The red haired witch smiled and said, "Strike give me her heart crystal."

The daimon punched a boken into Kodachi's chest and retrieved her heart crystal. It bounced up and down in glee. "Strike, strike!"

Kaolinite patted it and took the heart crystal in her hands she grimaced at a white spot of light within the crystal and held it out to the white haired man with glasses, "Here Souichi-sama can you remove this offensive blight for me?"

The man took the heart crystal placed it in a beaker and the light drained away. He smiled and said, "It will provide some power to create more Daimons." He pulled the dark crystal from the apparatus and said, "Here Kaolinite now it is infused only with darkness."

Kaolinite smiled as she took the black crystal in hand and placed it into Kodachi's chest. The girl awoke and a haughty and proud demeanor came over her features. Then she easily slipped free from Kaolinite's hair and stood in a combat position saying, "Who would dare to trifle with the Black Rose!"

"We found you and brought you in. It seems that you were infected by some insidious spell."

Strike approached Kodachi and she stared at it with contempt, "Ah yes, I recall now how fitting a form for you brother dear. It suits you entirely too well," She then focused her attention on the red haired woman and said, "It was that harridan Sailor Moon she used her foul magics upon my person, but you saved me. You have my thanks and indeed my cooperation in your future endeavors especially if we shall face Sailor Moon again!"

Kodachi laughed an evil laugh and Kaolinite and Souichi joined in…

* * *

After practice Ranma was cooling off in the park and staring out at the small pond. Alone with her thoughts she was at peace for a time. A call from Nabiki earlier in the day updated Nabiki on Ranma's condition and informed Ranma that Ms. Hinako was visiting the house and looking to spend time with Soun. Ranma smiled and said, "Good for him I guess maybe she can keep him from crying all the time or something." 

"Yeah, Akane's been trying to break them up, but I don't see why. It's not like she's a gold digger or anything. Besides we could use some income coming into the house."

"Well you tell me if you need any help getting them together okay? And don't forget that we're going to be practicing tomorrow."

"Alright Neko-chan I'll tell you, and I won't forget practice if you promise to take me somewhere after."

"Deal."

Ranma smiled ate the remembered call. Nabiki had indeed been pleased by the fact that Ranma had asked Nemesis what he options were and seemed pleased that Ranma had taken the course she had. She also mentioned the possibility of using Vesta to feed the images she had seen of the battle into her camcorder and sell them to the press. The yen signs on that deal were nothing to scoff at, plus possibilities of marketing Sailor Angerona dolls and such wasn't something to sneeze at either. She wondered if the rest of the sailor Senshi had some sort of marketing and copyright knowledgeable person working for them.

Ranma was broken out of her reverie when a small girl with black hair seemed to go into convulsions and fall into the pond. Without thinking Ranma dove right into the water without looking. She slammed her knee on a rock scratching it as she quickly pulled the girl out of the water.

She quickly stepped away from the pond and put the girl on the ground. She seemed to be breathing and so Ranma said, "Are you okay?"

The girl looked up at her and said, "I'm sorry sometimes I have these spells."

"That's alright, um…"

"Hotaru, my name is Hotaru Tomoe."

The girl started to sit up and Ranma helped her as she said, "Nice to meet you Hotaru, I'm Ranma Hitoshirenu."

Hotaru nodded and then saw the small scratch on Ranma's knee and pointed at it saying. "Oh Ranma-san did you get that rescuing me from the water?"

"Hmm," Ranma looked at the small scratch and said, "Ah it's nothing I'll be fine before the end of the day I'm sure."

Hotaru wasn't listening she just placed her hands on Ranma's knee and concentrated. A pinkish light glowed beneath her hands and then the wound was healed. Ranma had to catch Hotaru again as the girl fell back. "Whoa there, you alright?"

The petite black haired girl looked up at Ranma and said, "You don't think I'm a freak?"

Ranma looked confused and said, "For fainting, nah lots of people do it. Maybe with some training, exercise and diet we could get you up to snuff in no time."

Hotaru sat up with hope in her eyes, "Really," then she looked downcast again and said, "But what about your knee?"

Ranma stood up and tested it with a few high kicks, "Good as ever I'd say. It would have healed on its own, but thanks for whatever it was you did. That was neat think you can show me how you did it?"

The curiosity on Ranma's face was unmistakable, but it was a curiosity without a hint of malice. Hotaru almost laughed and said, "You don't think I'm strange?"

"Nah, I've seen strange and I have to say that a bit of healing just isn't quite at the top of my list besides," Ranma proceeded to take off her black baseball cap and ruffle her feline ears, "Who am I to say when someone is strange or not."

Hotaru stared in mute shock for a moment and then said, "Ranma-san I think that might be strange."

"Well kiddo, let's make a deal then. We can be strange together and I'll introduce you to some other strange people as well. I think you'll like them."

Hotaru smiled and said, "I think I'd like that Ranma-san," then she noticed the setting sun and stood up as she said, "Oh, but in the meantime I need to get home before I get into trouble."

"Yeah me too I guess," Ranma held out a hand, "come on let me walk you home. I'll tell you about some of my friends as we go."

Hotaru took Ranma's hand and said, "I'd like that Ranma-san. I'd like it a lot."

* * *

Setsuna finished making repairs to the Gates of Time and reveiwed recent history. Seeing everything that she could put fear into her heart and she quickly made a portal appear. She stepped through and appeared in a room next to a person. At first glance one would have thought that this person wearing a suit and with close cropped blonde hair was a bishonen young man, but in reality it was a girl. The blonde haired girl stared at the Senshi of time in shock until Setsuna threw a small henshin rod at her saying, "Memoria." 

The girl caught the small item and instead of shouting with anger she felt a wave of memories wash over her. The powerful memories mae her reaction t the intrusion entirely different from what it would have been. Instead of reacting with anger at the intrusion she took the rod and said, "Uranus Planet Power Makeup!"

As the transformation washed over her a door opened to the room and Michiru walked into the room the girl gasped in astonishement as the transformation completed and Sailor Uranus said Princess Pluto, what requires the attention of Sailor Uranus?"

Pluto just smiled walked over to Michiru and held out a small rod saying, "Here take it and everything will be understood."

Michiru's hand wavered oer the rod, she looked at the strange warrior who was standing in Haruka's place and said, "I'm not sure..."

Uranus detransformed and walked over to her, touched her shoulder and said, "It's still me Michiru take the rod and you'll see."

Michiru took the Rod and she felt memories wash over her as well. She transformed, then Haruka did as well. When the two were done transforming Pluto said, "I have dire news indeed. First I have felt the power of Sailor Saturn awakening."

The two others gasped and Uranus said, "What about the protocols? Surely she will be restricted by the Serenity protocols."

Pluto shook her head and said, "No, with the queen dead there is no lock on the girl's powers. She will awaken with full and complete power. Which means that we may have to stop her, such power can not be allowed to roam free."

The other senshi started to say more, but Pluto intreuppted them saying, "That is not all! The grail is being sought as we speak. Sought by an evil group with dire plans. We must get the grail before they are able to!"

Neptune said, "The grail and Saturn? The situation could not possibly be any worse."

Pluto looked at her gravely and said, "It is worse, another group of sailors using the power of Nemesis are around. They are trying to prevent the formation of a new moon kingdom and have gone to great lengths already."

Neptune and uranus stared at Pluto, the news had silenced them completely. Pluto said, "All is not lost, we can and we must prevail over these threats and our first objective is to find the Grail. Dealing with Saturn and Nemesis should be secondary prorities at this stime."

Uranus said, "What about the inner senshi?

Pluto said, "They have their own jobs to do. Let them do theirs and we shall do ours. Now let us go and see if we can find Pure heart crystals"

* * *

Later, Usagi is sitting by Mamoru's side ine the hospital going over one of her grades. She looks at his comotose form and says, "I know it's terrible, but I've been going to Rei's to study as much as possible, it's just that Sailor Angerona is still around, but we can't find her and Rei sais she was having visions of bad things. Oh Mamo-chan, won't you wake up and tell me what to do?"a Nurse comes in and says, "I'm sorry miss, but visitng hours are almost over. You'll have to come back another day." 

Usagis sighs and gathers her things. She starts to leave the room and as she gets to the door she looks back one last time, "I'll fix the crystal somehow and you'll be healed I swear it!"

As Usagi and Luna nears the Shrine, Rei is in front of the sacred fire, trying to figure out what her premonition was about. But she can't feel anything and goes outside. She tries getting her fortune, reads it, then ties the paper to the tree outside. She sighs and says, "I hope my friends will be safe."

Suddenly, the tree is surrounded by light, and Rei pulls back in alarm. The tree turns into a strange creature and says, "I am Makuuji and I want your pure heart crystal!" Rei immediately runs thinking that she'll lead it away from the shrine so her grandfather won't be hurt. Makuuji follows close behind, while Kaolinite floats almost invisibly nearby watching with keen interst.

Rei is backed up against a wall by the creature, and it launches its hands at her. The hands turn to stone and pin her arms against the wall. Another set of hands form on the creature and Kaolinite appears nearby saying, "Daimon! See if the girl has a talisman."

Rei says, "Daimon?"

Makuuji opens its shirt, revealing a black star on its chest. A black beam shoots out of the black star, hits Rei in the chest, and the girl screamed. The Daimon extracts the heart crystal and Kaolinite said, "Good I will go find other candidates, if she doesn't have a talisman just bring the heart crystal back to the location. We will need many to accomplish our goals"

Meanwhile Usagi has reached the entrance of the shrine with Luna saying, "Are you sure you don't know how to fix the Ginzuishou?"

The cat nods saying, "I'm sorry princess, it was unheard of that it would break at all. Such a feat should have been nigh on impossible, perhaps if I could remember how the Queen created it."

Usagi sighed and said, "I'd much rater be on a date with mamo-chan than studying...Maybe I can sneak in and see him."

Luna says, "Usagi! You promised that you would study. If you don't go I'll have to claw you!"

"Hmmph! You just don't understand a girl's pure intentions and actions!"

"More like lazy ones..." The rest of Luna's statement was cut off by Rei's scream ans the two go investigate. When they see the Daimon Usagi needs no prompting to turn into Sailor Moon."

Sailor Moon jumps in saying, "I am Sailor Moon defender of love and beauty. I can't forgive you for attacking a girl with a pure heart, so in the name of the moon I will punish you!" The daimon turns to Sailor Moon and attacks by using a rope on its head to wrap around her legs and throw her against the wall. Ami, Makoto and Minako appear with Artemis and are about to transform, but the daimon tells them their fortune is bad luck and shoots vines out of its head which trap them against trees so they can't move or transform. Sailormoon is still recovering from the first attack, and Luna says, "This creature is stronger than the droids."

The daimon laughs and approaches Moon saying, "Now I shall extract your heart crystal as well!"

Moon stared at the creature with anger in her eyes and said, "No! I won't allow this." She held up her rod and chanelled her need and anger through it. The rod transformed into a new one with a heart on the top and she shouted, "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

The attack shreded the daimon and the vines and bonds on the senshi disintegrate. Rei falls to the ground and two new Senshi drop out of nowhere to stand next to Rei. One with a yellow bow grabs the crystal that was left there and examines it saying, "Hmm, it seems like this one doesn't have a talisman." The other girls come close and ask a number of questions, but they are ignored.

The senshi with a green ribbon extended her hand and said, "Let me see," the crystal was handed to her and she said, "Yes, it's close, but not quite close enough to be a pure heart crystal. Oh well."

She tosses the crystal back at Rei and it vanishes in her chest. The two then start to leave.

As the two are leaving the rest of the girls and the cats shout questions to them asking them who they are and what they were doing. The two continue to ignore the rest and then they are gone.

Meanwhile, back at their lair Souichi says, "That target didn't have the Talisman."

Kaolinite agrees and says, "There was unexpected interference with my plan. I'll on guard next time. Besides, there are still the rest of the witches six to consider and our newest recruit Kodachi is even now working in the Nerima district."

Author's end note: Who knows how to put an HTML href that works in these darn stories?

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Black Moon and Silence

Chapter - 2

Ranma and Neherenia sat in their apartment as Nabiki Tendo stood next to the television. Kaede Tanaka, Aiko Suzuki, and Miya Watanabe were also gathered in the room as well. Nabiki looked at her watch and said, "Now where is Cologne?"

The Amazon, who now looked to be in her 40's, seemingly appeared from nowhere and tapped her on the shoulder. Nabiki practically jumped and said, "Don't do that!"

Cologne just smiled and said, "You need more practice on your awareness girl. Especially if you're going to be our eyes and ears. After our practice sessions on Saturdays you need to stay with me for an extra hour and I think you should come here to see me one day during the week as well."

The brown haired girl sighed and said, "Alright, alright, now let's start watching before we miss the segment."

Nabiki turned the Television on and a pretty young lady was saying, "This is Takaya Misato reporting on the events that occurred jut three days ago in the Juuban district. Apparently the Sailor Moon and her allies went on a rampage again and we have just secured rights to show this footage..." the screen faded out and showed a very different scene.

In the scene could be seen the sailor senshi and team Nemesis fighting against the various Droids, Kodachi, Ryouga and the rest. The battle was going back and forth, then the camera focused up towards Sailor Moon. The focus stayed right on Sailor Moon as the girl took out a white crystal and held it high. Her outfit transformed into a bright white gown and white feathery wings grew on her back. Then, she raised the crystal up high and shouted. A bright white light flashed out and the screen went dark. The screen switched to a new image and this time it showed an empty street with Sailor Moon and her allies walking down the street and away from the wreckage of the Crystal that Wiseman had created. Then the screen switched back to the studio and Takaya's face was on again.

The reporter said, "Some people are still missing and presumed dead and others who were near the area have apparently had their lives entirely changed."

The screen switched to a new images of students from Furinkan High. Each of them in turn told about changes that happened to Ukyou or Ryouga. The emphasis was on how changed they had become with a few mentions by some people Tatewaki Kunou had not returned to school. Then the interviews shifted to Juuban high school and students there as well. The focus was on the girls on the Gymnastics team who had also been changed by Sailor Moon's attack.

Finally the camera came back to Takaya again and the reporter said, "There we have it a strange attack from the girl called sailor moon and the devastation that it caused. Who is out there who can protect us? What will the police and authorities do about this menace?"

After a brief pause she said, "I'm not sure, but this final piece of footage shows that we may still have some hope."

The scene on the television switched to that of Sailor Angerona being carried away by a woman with silver hair and reddish highlights. The two met up with some of the other fighters who had been seen previously fighting against the Drioids and the Senshi.

Takaya's face came back on the screen one more time and she said, "I have recently had the privilege to find out a bit more about the women you have just seen. These girls call themselves Team Nemesis and they have taken it upon themselves to stop the threats to our fair city, be those threats from people like Sailor Moon or be they other dangers that are out there. Upstanding citizens helping to protect us all. This is Takaya Misato reporting with the hope that they succeed."

Nabiki turned off the Television and the room sat there in stunned silence for a few moments until Ranma said, "How did you do that?"

Nabiki smiled and said, "Well, Nemesis enterprises owns the rights to Sailor Angerona and the rest of Team Nemesis," She paused and then said, "By the way, that means the rest of you will need to think up some names. Personally I'm just going to use Sailor Vesta."

"Anyway," Nabiki continued, "The CEO of Nemesis enterprises called the station and offered them first release of any and all battle footage for a fee and only as long as Team Nemesis is shown in a favorable light. Well the station execs jumped at the chance to upstage the other news stations and miss Takaya is a shameless self promoter who just wants the extra air time. So the deal was signed and you just saw the first results."

"Very ingenious young one, but where did all that footage come from in the first place?"

Nabiki held up her yellow ball and said, "Well, I just plugged this into a video recorder and had it play back scenes from my own memory."

Ranma looked at her with a frown and said, "Nabiki, did you do those interviews at Furinkan High and Juuban?"

Nabiki smirked and said, "Why Neko-chan of course I did," a bit of sultriness came into her voice and she thrust out her chest a bit, "are you going to **punish **me?"

Ranma became flustered and said, "Er uh no, guess not. This was probably a good way to pay back Moon and the rest for what they have done without physically hurting them." Ranma sighed.

Neherenia looked at her sister and said, "Also, if our battles do end up badly for them, this will give us some cover from the authorities."

Nabiki smiled, "Well it seems that Neko-chan isn't the only one around here who learns quickly." Then she walked over to the red haired girl, hugged her and whispered something in her ear. A few of the other girls in the room looked on with a bit of jealousy, then the hug was done and Nabiki said, "Anyway think of some names for yourselves girls and quick. I have a company lined up to produce some merchandise and it would be nice if people could collect the entire set of Team Nemesis."

Nabiki left the apartment and Ranma said, "Why do I get the feeling that we have just created a monster?"

Mai spoke up and said, "I don't know Ranma, I think it might be neat to have an action figure." The rest of the gymnasts nodded and Kaede said, "Just look at it this way. We need some extra money to do this stuff anyway and we aren't hurting anyone to get it."

Ranma nodded in agreement and then said, "Alright, I guess that's it for tonight. I'll see you all in practice after class tomorrow."

The gymnasts filed out of the saying their goodbyes leaving Ranma, Neherenia, and Cologne alone. The Amazon Matriarch waited a few moments and then said, "I think it is time that we began to study the book of Dim Mak a little more, don't you daughter?"

"I don't know, I'm thinking that the sailors might be immune from pressure points. I mean just look at that tux guy. He's only in a coma after the beating that Ryouga gave him and he certainly wasn't skilled like you and I are. They have to have some magical protection and if they do I doubt a pressure point, even one of the killing ones from that book will do much to them."

"Mm..." Cologne thought om that idea and Neherenia said, "I think we should figure out a way to link our powers with Ranma's. After all the black moon family was using it and she was still a match for the Senshi, just think if we could combine the power of the magical balls with that of Nemesis we might be a match in power levels with most of the sailor senshi."

"Yes," the Amazon Matriarch said with a smile, "If we could do that and layer it on to our training, teamwork and skill we would certainly be read to face the senshi again, but," The matriarch paused, "But, we must make sure that the crystal Moon as using has been broken and stays that way. If she were to reconstitute it or find something of equal power we would be in grave danger."

"Great, we have a plan. So I say we should all get some sleep now, because tomorrow is going to be a busy day." with that statement Ranma and the rest headed towards bed.

* * *

The next day, Akane was walking in to Furinkan high with a smile on her face. Her relationship with Shinnosuke was going much better than her previous relationship with Ranma and neither her father or Genma seemed to be harping as much about the joining of the schools. She stopped walking for a moment to wonder exactly why the two men would act like that, but her thoughts were interrupted by a voice nearby. 

"Well hello there Akane Tendo. You are an interesting girl indeed, but 'm not sure if you have a pure heart. I think we should check don't you?"

"Kodachi," Akane growled, "What are you doing here?"

Kodachi smiled and stepped closer to Akane, "Why Akane I'm here to see if you are worthy of my brother." Kodachi turned her head and motioned with a hand then said, "Isn't that right brother dear?"

A twisted and misshapen black monster stepped out of hiding. It held up two black katana hands and just said, "Strike! Strike!"

Akane saw the creature and fear gripped her. She was frozen to the spot as Kodachi laughed maniacally and said, "Oh look brother she's terrified. Why don't you get closer and show her how much you still care?"

The Daimon that once was Kunou Tatewaki approached Akane and as it did she recovered her wits, but instead of running she treated the monster like she once would have treated young Tatewaki. She swung a powerful right cross directly at its face. Unfortunately for her the blow landed without effect. Moments after that the Daimon shoved a black katana hand into Akane's chest an pulled out a heart crystal.

Kodachi stepped forward and was about to look at the Crystal, when Shampoo smashed into the large Daimon and sent it reeling. "Shampoo not know what you have in you hand, but Shampoo think Akane needs it!"

The Creature recovered, held up its black Katana hands and stared at Shampoo saying, "Strike! Strike!"

Nearby another voice said, "You Harridan! Get her brother dear!"

Shampoo heard the voice, did a double take and looked at the creature again. "Stick boy? Is that you?" The creature attacked and Shampoo barely dodged out of the way. Then a black ray smashed into Shampoo's side. The girl went down and Kodachi smiled, "Now, Brother dear take her heart crystal as well and Ranma darling will have to choose me."

A blue glow surrounded Shampoo and transformed her outfit into an pure blue Chinese fighting dress and healed the girl. As the daimon came closer the Amazon girl stood up dusted herself off , and jumped right over the thing's head. When she hit the other side she pulled out two pure blue Bonbori and attacked Kodachi.

The black haired girl was hit in the head by one of the Bonbori, but was able to send a blast back at Shampoo. The blast of energy was absorbed by the glowing Bonbori and Shampoo continued her attacks forcing Kodachi back.

The Daimon turned toward the battle and headed for Shampoo, but it was prevented form doing so when a flying kick slammed directly into its back and sent it to the ground. "Shampoo are you okay?"

The embattled girl didn't spare a look towards Ranma and continued trying to score a hit on Kodachi as she shouted, "Shampoo fine Airen, you fight Katana creature. Shampoo think it might be the Stick boy."

Ranma looked down at the huge misshapen creature he was on and said, "This thing is Kunou?"

In a burst of energy the creature stood up and Ranma quickly dodged away as it shouted, "Strike! Strike!"

"Guess it is Kunou huh?" Ranma mused as he sped toward the creature and delivered a number of punches at Amaguriken speeds. Unfortunately for him the creature that Kunou had become was not so prone to being damaged as he would have thought. The creature seemed to absorb the attacks and sent numerous blows towards Ranma.

The young martial artist moved quickly to avoid the blows from the twin black katanas and slid himself around behind the creature. From that position he sent two quick snap kicks into the back of its knees and sent it to the ground. As it landed on the ground Ranma sent one more powerful kick directly into the back of the creature's head.

If the creature had been anything less than a daimon it would have been unconscious and out after that, but this was a magical construct created by evil power and a heart crystal. Even then Ranma might have been able to dodge the blow if he hadn't still had the idea in his mind that this thing was Kunou Tatewaki and thus not as dangerous as it actually was. So, the kick landed with minor affect and then the creature moved with a magically enhanced speed and a black katana slammed right into Ranma's side. Ranma tried to get away when that happened, but a second Katana went into his chest and pulled out a glowing heart crystal...

* * *

Nabiki had gotten to school early as usual. She was speaking with a few of the girls to see how they had reacted to the news the previous evening and discussing other business and the recent betting pools when she heard a commotion nearby. She quickly moved towards the area and saw Shampoo fighting Kodachi while Ranma was fighting a strange misshapen black creature. 

Nabiki started to get students to move away and then found herself a spot to grab Vesta. Once she had the small yellow ball in her hand she used one of the communicators Neherenia had created in order to speak to the woman who had created the device. "Okay, it's me. We have some sort of issue here at Furinkan. Shampoo and Ranma seem to be fighting Kodachi and a weird black thing with two katanas that looks like Kunou."

Nabiki saw Neherenia's image and the other woman said, "Ranma's at school, but Cologne and I are here we can be there quickly if you need us."

Nabiki looked a t the small yellow ball in her hand and then said, "Well maybe Saotome and Shampoo can handle it."

Moments after that Nabiki heard a Shampoo's voice scream in horror. Nabiki looked over and saw creature that was once Kunou standing over young Ranma's still form with a heart crystal on one of its katanas. Nabiki noted that Shampoo now had two opponents and that one of them was about to hit her with a black ribbon.

She called out to the Chinese girl, the Amazon avoided the attack and then was engaged in a melee with both the daimon and Kodachi. She cursed once and then said, "Get here quick Neherenia I'm going to see what I can do to help."

Nabiki held Vesta in her hand and then imagined herself in a fighting outfit. The yellow ball glowed and then suddenly her school outfit was replaced by a pure yellow outfit and a motorcycle helmet. Inside the helmet Nabiki could see readouts and displays that showed power levels and energies, but she ignored them for the moment to look at herself and said, "I guess I shouldn't have been watching _Kill Bill_ the other day."

Then she just shook her head and walked towards the area where Shampoo was fighting with the daimon and Kodachi. As she came close her helmet was showing her readings that suggested that the heart crystals were a huge source of energy. She filed that thought away for the moment and concentrated on the battle in front of her.

Shampoo looked like she had taken some bumps in her fight with Kodachi, but now she seemed to be blocking the girls attacks with her glowing blue bonbori. At the same time she was able to dodge away from the daimon and when she did so the creature ran right into Kodachi. The two seemed to be getting in each other's way, but Nabiki saw that the situation would not stay that way. Sooner or later the two would start coordinating their attacks and Nabiki was pretty sure that despite Shampoo's skill she wouldn't be able to avoid both of them working together.

Nabiki sighed once and said, "Well Neko-chan I guess it's time to see if I've learned anything from you or not." Then the young girl in a full yellow body suit ran right at the black daimon. As she ran she concentrated on the yellow sphere and a bright yellow light shown on her fist. She arrived at the battle and connected with a blow to the creature's back.

The magic of Vesta slammed into the daimon and went through it. The creature screamed in agony and fell to the ground with a hole in its back.

Kodachi was somewhat distracted by the Nabiki's surprise attack on her Daimon brother and with that distraction she was not able to avoid a glowing blue bonbori that connected with her skull sending her flying. Shampoo followed and continued her assault on the gymnast. Kodachi was unable to get a decent defense up, but as she was being pummeled she was able to twirl her ribbon around herself and then she was gone. Moments after that the daimon with a hole in its back disappeared as well leaving behind two glowing heart crystals.

Shampoo looked over to Nabiki and said, "Shampoo thank you yellow girl. You attack at just right time."

Nabiki nodded and then picked up the heart crystals. She looked at them and then said, "Okay which one belongs to which?"

Shampoo approached and said, "Not sure I guess we see what happen when bring close okay yellow girl."

Nabiki looked at Shampoo, raised her visor winked and then said, "Call me Vesta."

Shampoo nodded and followed Nabiki as she walked over to Ranma with the heart crystals. As she came close one of them pulled at her hand and so she placed it onto Ranma's chest. When she did that the crystal merged into his body and Ranma woke up. Moments after that he was in Shampoo's lap. Nabiki looked at the girl sighed and just said, "Next time you should try a disguise okay."

Shampoo barely registered Nabiki's comment, but the girl nodded as she ministered to Ranma. Nabiki then walked over to Akane and put her heart crystal on her chest. The youngest Tendo girl woke up soon afterwards, but by then the girl who called herself Vesta was gone and Nabiki Tendo was coming out of hiding to help her sister.

Soon after that Cologne walked over. The elderly Amazon looked to Nabiki and said, "Well perhaps you don't need as much training as I thought. In any case I must speak to my great granddaughter and then I must be going back to Juuban."

"Wait..how long have you been here?"

Cologne just looked at Nabiki and said, "We were her long enough." Then she was gone hopping from roof to roof with astonishing speed.

Nabiki just sighed and watched Cologne hop away and muttered, "You'd best appreciate what I do for you Neko-chan."

* * *

Ranma heard the call during her classes, but when Neherenia and Cologne said they would handle it and so she decided to stay in school so as to avoid painful reminders that she should study more. Later that day she joined the gymnastics team for a brief practice. When it was over she went over to a small park to meet with her new friend. 

Hotaru was sitting on a bench and waiting. When she saw Ranma come into the park she smiled saying, "Ranma you made it today!"

Ranma nodded, sat next to the girl on the bench, and said, "Yeah, I cut practice a bit shorter today so that I could come by and see you."

The young girl stared at Ranma and said, "Really, just for me?"

"Yeah, I don't have that many friends and I wanted to make sure things were going well for you at school now."

Hotaru giggled and said, "People still avoid me, but no ones been trying to bully me or saying bad things about me when I'm near. So I guess it's an improvement."

Ranma shrugged and said, "Best I could do really, but I think it's a guarantee that none of the bullies will bother you again." She paused for a moment, then said, "now what about your health. You mentioned being tired the last time we spoke."

Hotaru looked pensive and then said, "I've always been this way, but recently it seems that I've been getting weaker, but Daddy says that the medicine he's making will help me get well soon."

Ranma's innate distrust of father figures kicked in and she took note of that information, but didn't mention any suspicions to Hotaru. Then as she was about to say more she heard a voice nearby saying, "No really Kaede I saw her go this way."

Another voice answered, "Are you sure Miya, I thought she went the other way."

Ranma glanced toward the voices and as she did a third voice said, "She's right there and I don't think our mission went as planned."

Ranma looked at Hotaru and said, "Sorry about that, but they are my team mates, probably just worried about me. You want me to introduce you to them?"

Hotaru nodded and Ranma motioned her team over. The three girls came over and Ranma said, "Hotaru, meet Kaede, Aiko, and Miya. They are on the gymnastics team with me."

Hotaru smiled, but was unable to say anything as the girls gathered around and asked her questions about how she met Ranma, where she went to school, and more. It took a few moments, but Ranma finally realized that Hotaru was scooting closer to her and so she said, "Woah guys, take it easy there. Hotaru and I met in the park about a few days ago. I've been meeting her here after practice to talk and stuff since then."

The small black haired girl nodded and said, "Ranma has been very nice to me," she paused a moment and then said, "even though I am strange."

Ranma just laughed and said, "Oh come on I showed you my ears and you think a wonderful power like that is strange?" Then she looked to her teammates and said, "What do you think girls? Hotaru here can heal people with a touch is that strange or is it awesome?"

Hotaru shrank back as Ranma said that, but then as Kaede, Aiko, and Miya all volunteered that healing was awesome she perked right up and smiled as the acceptance gave her a warm glow. After that she opened up and the group talked for some time.

Later Ranma and her teammates walked Hotaru home and bid her good night. A red haired woman opened the door and stared at the girls with contempt. "You should have been home earlier Hotaru, you know how your father worries about you."

Hotaru rolled her eyes and said, "Yes, yes I know, but I was with Ranma-san and her friends they walked me home and everything. I didn't run or tire myself out." She walked past the red haired woman after saying that, then turned back quickly and said, "I'll be waiting in the park again tomorrow Ranma-san." Then the young black haired girl walked out of sight.

The red haired woman continued to stare at the girls with contempt and said, "Young Hotaru is not well. It would be best for her if you did not raise her hopes or ruin her treatment progress, indeed it would be best if you ceased your association entirely." Then the door was closed and they were all left staring blankly for a few moments.

Kaede was the first to speak and she said, "What was that?"

Ranma scowled and then said, "I don't know, but I think we should look into this some more. That woman just reminds me of some people I knew who were not good," Ranma thought for a moment and then started to walk away from the house motioning her friends to follow.

As the girls followed walking away with Ranma as she said, "Plus Hotaru mentioned that her father was making medicines for her, but she is getting weaker. Something here just sets all my instincts on high alert. So why don't we check up on it in our alternate identities later?"

The rest of the girls agreed and the group walked off with that plan in mind.

* * *

Earlier in a different room Usagi, Rei, Makoto, Minako, and Ami were watching the television with Artemis and Luna. The scene on the TV rewound as Luna pressed a button on the remote, then the reported said once again, "These girls call themselves Team Nemesis and they have taken it upon themselves to stop the threats to our fair city, be those threats from people like sailor Moon or be they other dangers that are out there. Upstanding citizens helping to protect us all. This is Takaya Misato reporting with the hope that they succeed." 

Rei grabbed the remote from Luna's paws and said, "No way! We're the good guys. They can't say that about us!"

Usagi cried as she said, "I don't want people to think I'm bad! It's not fair, why do we have to save the world and have people say mean things about us! Plus, Mamo-chan is still in the hospital!" She completely broke down after that. It took Minako, Makoto and Ami some time to even get her close to being coherent again.

When Usagi was finally coherent Luna said, "We must put a stop to this team Nemesis as well as these new Daimons that have been appearing. In addition there are those other new girls calling themselves Neptune and Uranus who showed up. This is not the time for tears, it is the time for action."

Ami said, "But what action can we take. All we know is that these Daimons seem to be seeking heart crystals and the new sailors seem interested in finding an item that could be found in a special type of heart crystal, but I don' t know what type they are looking for."

It was Artemis who said, "Pure heart crystals, that must be what they are looking for. If my memory is correct legends say that there exist three powerful talismans inside heart crystals that when joined will create a Grail. A powerful magical item that would be a match for the Ginzuishou."

Usagi perked up when Artemis said that. She said, "Really a new Ginzuishou? How do we find it?"

The white cat shrugged and said, "I'm not sure."

Ami said, "Maybe we should keep responding to any and all Daimon attacks. Surely these two new sailors will show up and want to see if a crystal has a talisman at those attacks."

The girls spoke a bit more, but soon enough the meeting was over and they all went their separate ways.

Author's notes: I'm still slower on updating this than I would like. But life is intruding more than before so, I'm releasing it without a full and complete check on it, but I want to put something in. If I have made any large gaffes or anything please tell me.

Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

Black Moon and Silence Chapter 3

A white gloved hand picked up a small golden cup and then held it out over a broken crystal. The crystal fused together and glowed with power. The gloved hand continued to hold the golden cup over the crystal pumping even more magical power into the crystal and destroying the cup in the process.

Then the crystal was picked up in two white gloved hands and a voice said, "I want it all to be perfect, all pure. Make me Queen and everyone will love me!"

With that statement a wave of pure white energy expanded out from the crystal and...

Ranma woke up to the sound of a ringing phone as she picked it up her mind's eye was still seeing the wave of white energy expanding out to make everything a paradise in the eyes of a single teenage girl.

The voice on the other side of the phone finally captured Ranma's attention, "Neko Chan! Are you listening to me or not?"

Ranma glanced at the clock it read 6:00 AM and she said, "Nabiki? Uh, I'm sorry it's early and I was practicing with Cologne and Neherenia late into the night."

"Well, I need your attention on this okay?"

Ranma nodded despite the fact that no one would see her do so. "Well you have it now. What's going on?"

The cool voice on the phone said, "It's Ranma and his dad. They are about to go and see your mom, maybe even go to live with her."

The cat girl growled and said, "Not my mom really now is she, but I get the idea. What happened? I thought Saotome and Akane were getting along these days now that they each have different interests."

"Yeah they were, but just a short while ago Akane had the brilliant idea to get up before Kasumi and fix everyone breakfast this morning. Of course young Saotome just had to be the first one to take a taste it and things went down hill from there."

"No surprise there, that stuff is toxic. So what made a simple fight become something more?"

"Well somehow Genma and Tendo started to argue about which child was being the most irresponsible and whose fault the whole situation was and it just escalated from there with Akane chasing Ranma around the room with a mallet and my father chasing a Panda around the room with a shinai."

The cat girl laughed at the image and said, "So what happened after that?"

"Well just a few minutes ago young Saotome decided that he would go live with his mother. He's upstairs getting his things now and Genma is trying to convince him not to leave."

"So you called me just to tell me the news then?"

"Not really Neko Chan. I was hoping that you might go over with them and maybe do the Ranko thing to show Miss Saotome that her son is real and all. That way the two will stay there and not here."

Ranma's voice went soft and she said, "You do realize what you're asking here right?"

"I know and I hate to do this to you, but I really need the two of them out. Not to mention that having the two of them out for good will lower all our expenses, maybe then my mother's money won't be entirely spent on repairs and Akane's education..."

"Alright I'll come over, but even as Angerona I don't think I'll get there before they are gone."

"Well I have the address that they are going to..." the voice paused and then said, "Oh yeah I'll also need Sailor Angerona to come with me to the city offices later, say about 3:00. We have a meeting with some officials."

"Alright well it can't possibly take nine hours to get the Saotomes moved in so that shouldn't be a problem."

Ranma said her goodbyes and hung up the phone, then she transformed into her Senshi guise and was about to run at her very top speed over to the Nerima district, when he had a new idea. She concentrated on the powers of Nemesis and envisioned the Tendo home and specifically Nabiki's room. She pushed the magic to obey her request.

Moments later Angerona appeared in Nabiki's room just in time to get an eyeful of the brown haired girl just as she was starting to put on her bra. Nabiki gasped and dropped the garment, then quickly covered herself as the red haired sailor girl's face turned a shade almost near that of her hair and turned away, and put her hands over her head to defend from attack saying, "Uh, sorry about this..."

Nabiki picked up her undergarment and put it on saying, "You know if you had wanted to come look all you needed to do was ask Neko-Chan."

Ranma continued to blush a deep red and put her hands down as she realized no attack was coming, but she had no answer and just said, "Uh right, I'll just be going after Ranma and Genma now."

With that she transformed back into her civilian guise, opened a window and hopped to the ground. She landed just in time to see her male counterpart walking out a gate with Genma behind him saying, "Come on boy, see reason!"

The girl caught up to them as they were walking and said, "Reason? That's a bit odd for you to say old man."

The young boy nodded and said, "Yeah what she said. Hey! What are you doing here?"

"I heard you were going to see your mother and I thought I might tag along just in case the old man over there accidentally got splashed and she got suspicious. Call it repayment for the last time we met."

The young boy grumbled at that and said, "I could have won. I just went easy on you 'cause your a girl."

Ranma rolled her eyes and said, "Sure you keep believing that Saotome. Tell you what I'll race you to Nodoka's house eh?"

The black haired boy grinned and said, "You're on!"

The two took off at high speed and left Genma, who had been unable to get either youth to recognize his imputations, behind. The older man ran after them crying out, "Wait you need to go back to the Tendo's house boy. We can fix this, you just have to give up on that Chinese harlot!"

Saotome reached the door first with the cat girl touching it mere moments after he did. He was breathing hard and had to catch his breath as he said, "I win!"

The red haired girl, who didn't seem to be quite as out of breath, quirked an enigmatic smile and said, "I suppose you did..."

Ranma smirked at his victory and looked back to see if Genma was near. The older Saotome was coming up the walk and so Ranma knocked on the door thinking that having Ranko with him would surely be a cure to any suspicions about his manliness. The door opened and a middle aged woman opened it to see who was standing outside. She saw the two figures there and immediately smiled saying, "Ranko! What a pleasant surprise," Then the woman hugged the red haired girl. The hug ended and the woman looked at the red haired girl up and down. The young girl was wearing blue jeans, a black shirt and a black baseball cap. She smiled sheepishly and said, "You like the look?"

"Well, I suppose that it's modern and trendy, but you know I prefer the traditional styles. Still you are wearing proper foundation garments, so it's a start." Nodoka was going to continue, but then noticed the young man and said, "Oh, do forgive my rudeness young man, I was so busy catching up with young Ranko that I entirely forgot to ask her to introduce me. Are you her boyfriend?"

The two youngsters coughed at that statement and the young man said, "Not exactly you see...uh..."

The moment had arrived and Ranma had entirely lost his capability to speak. He just stared there staring at his mother trying to figure out exactly what he would say. He might have stood there all day had Genma not arrived at that moment panting for breath and saying, "you have to..."

Nodoka stared at him and said, "Genma? Is that you? How did you get so fat?" Realizing what she had just said the woman put a hand over her mouth. It was too late though, because both Ranmas burst out in laughter at that statement.

Genma growled and said, "Dearest, uh well," he paused and stared at the laughing children and said, "Boy, stop laughing and explain yourself."

"Boy..." Nodoka saw the young man in front of her in a new light and said, "Ranma! Is it really you?"

Ranma stopped laughing as he heard the pain in his mother's voice and he said, "Yeah it's me." Then he was gathered into a large hug as Nodoka told him how much she had missed him ever since he had been gone. Then when the hug was over she said, "Well then I suppose that you aren't Ranko's boyfriend then."

"No, she just came to show me the way. She's been telling me how much you wanted to see me and well, since we kinda wore out our welcome over at the Tendo's I was hoping that I might be able to stay with you?"

"What happened?"

"Well you see mom it's like this..." Ranma started to give an altered version of the events since his coming to the dojo, being clear to imply that any situation with his female form was one that Ranko played a role in. As he tried to explain Genma would interrupt from time to time only to receive a cold glare from Nodoka.

The young boy finished his story and Nodoka said, "Well I'm not sure that I fully approve of everything that your father has done, but it seems that you have tried your best to be a man among men in this whole affair. Please feel free to stay with me and bring this Shampoo over to meet me soon. I think I might like to meet the person who will be giving me grandchildren someday"

Moments after the Saotome matriarch invited Ranma to stay, his female counterpart left the area. She jumped from roof to roof in contemplation of it all. She was angry with Ranma for stealing her mother and yet at the same time she felt that she had a mother. One who had been a mentor and perhaps even a loving influence in her life recently. One who had been teaching her new Amazon techniques and fighting skills as well as helping to translate and use the portions of the book of Dim Mak that might prove useful in future battles.

She contemplated these issues for some time and then decided to find a place to let loose and really test the limits of the powers of Nemesis. She concentrated on images of isolation and emptiness and soon found that her power had brought her to a large swath of ice and snow. She looked around saw nothing alive that could be harmed and then spied a large rock outcrop and concentrated on her power.

The power rose at her command and blasted outwards in a violent explosion of black energy. When the energy contacted the rock outcropping it blew it to tiny pieces. Angerona smiled at that and then she utterly cut loose on the surrounding terrain sending out large powerful blasts of power and some other smaller lines the size of a finger. Precisely targeting the small lines as if she were touching a far enemy with her own fingers. In addition she spent some time practicing her new teleportation abilities feeling that they would help turn a battle as well.

Sometime later she concentrated and teleported herself back to the Tendo house, found a spot to put on her civilian guise and then knocked on the door. Kasumi answered it with a smile, "Hello Ranma and how have you been?"

"Pretty good, I guess you've had it pretty rough though. How's the kitchen?"

Kasumi smiled and said, "It is cleaned and back to normal for now. Come in and I'll get you some tea."

"Thanks," Ranma stepped in and was escorted to a seat where Kasumi poured her a glass of tea. The young red haired cat girl smiled and drank her tea as she chatted with Kasumi for some minutes about the weather, recent events and more. Her cup ran down and she said, "Well, thanks for the tea and conversation, but I need to find Nabiki and do a few errands soon. Is there anything you need while we are out?"

Kasumi shook her head and said, "No I don't think so. Thank you for asking."

Ranma shrugged and then said, "Are you okay Kasumi? I uh well you er that is..." She paused and thought about her words for a moment and then said, "I mean is this really what you want from life? Taking care of your sisters and father and all that."

Kasumi smiled a little wistful smile and said, "I'll go get Nabiki for you." The young woman then went upstairs and got her sister. When Nabiki came down she was dressed in a woman's business suit and said, "Great let's get going Ranma and we can get our errand done."

Ranma walked out the door with Nabiki, found a place to transform and then as Angerona and the CEO of Nemesis Enterprises walked off she realized that Kasumi had not answered the question. She wondered if it had even been her place to ask the question in the first place. After all who was she to decide Kasumi's happiness. The oldest Tendo girl could certainly know how to do that on her own couldn't she?

Angerona's thoughts were interrupted as she realized that she and Nabiki were walking into the Mayor's offices. They came to some security guards who took Nabiki's I.D. And then looked to Angerona for her own. The sailor girl looked a bit sheepish and then said, "This outfit didn't exactly come with a purse you know."

Nabiki handed the two men a card with Angerona's picture on it and said, "This is going to have to do I think. Official Nemesis Enterprises I.D. Card."

The men took it and decided to wave the two women on. Soon after that they were walking into the mayor's office. Nabiki smiled and gave an appropriately respectful bow and Angerona followed suit. The Mayor returned the bow and said, "Well I fit you into the schedule, so explain to me again what your idea was?"

The Tendo girl said, "Basically I would like to offer the Services of Nemesis Enterprises to the city free of charge. We will tell you about any threats we find and keep you apprised of all activities. In return you deputize us to protect against any Vigilante or Supernatural threats."

The man shrugged and said, "I still don't see enough in it for us. You get to avoid prosecution as Vigilante's, but what do we get?"

Nabiki smiled and said, "Popularity, you get to be on the side of the good guys who are protecting the city and maybe we'll even throw in some Yakuza hunting services on the side."

The Mayor smiled and said, "Now you're talking my language. We've been having some problems with the Azunama group, they have a member in the city council and she's been causing problems by keeping them protected, so they have been upping their protection racket schemes and drug dealing. With them and these Oni attacks and Sailor Girls, no offense, they're making it look like I am not able to protect my citizens. You promise to get rid of the Azunama group and I'll sign the papers."

Nabiki looked to Angerona and said, "What do you think?"

Angerona shrugged and said, "Yakuza? We can take care of them without much problem."

Nabiki nodded and said, "Alright Mister Mayor you have got yourself a deal."

The Mayor smiled at that, pulled out a piece of paper and then signed it. He held out the paper to Nabiki and said, "There you go, just bring it to the Police Commissioner and he will officially deputize the employees of Nemesis Enterprises."

Nabiki took the signed paper from the Mayor and the two women walked out of his offices. Soon after that they were walking out of the Police Commissioner's office with smiles. Nabiki said, "Well Angerona that's all I need you for in this. I'm going to file some trademarks and licenses on behalf of Nemesis Enterprises and then see about selling some footage to pay for our first line of toys that will be sold."

Angerona looked to Nabiki and said, "So money wasn't the primary reason that you wanted me to go with Ranma to his mother's house to make sure that she saw Ranko and Ranma together?"

"Alright I admit that the money involved wasn't exactly the primary reason to get those two out of the house. But, can you really blame me for wanting to remove Ranma and Akane from each other's presence in my house. Not to mention the elder Saotome and his habits..."

Angerona laughed and said, "Yeah I know about those and am glad to be away from him I think."

Nabiki nodded then looked serious as she said, "Also, well I wanted you to have some closure with your mother. I thought having you go would, well it would help you."

Angerona nodded and said, "Thanks I guess. I think maybe it did help and now I'm going to let you finish your tasks for Nemesis Enterprises, while I go and check in with Cologne and Neherenia, I'm pretty sure I'm already in some trouble for the work that I've missed today."

Nabiki hugged Angerona as she turned to go and placed a light kiss on her neck whispering into her ear, "Thanks again Ranma and be careful okay."

Angerona felt a rush of oddly pleasing sensations from the contact and shivered with delight, and then she deliberately ended the sensations by teleporting away. Nabiki smiled at that and said, "Oh you won't keep getting away so easily Neko-Chan." Then, she walked off to her meetings with a lascivious smile on her lips.

* * *

Neherenia pushed herself to catch another spinning bowl as it went flying through the air. She barely caught it and quickly placed it down on the table next to her. She tried to catch her breath when a voice in the back said, "Orders up girls, two shrimp shumai for table seven, fried dumplings and lomein for table eight, curried shrimp over rice for table nine." 

Neherenia groaned and moved quickly to intercept the plates of food that were flying in her direction. She might have gotten them all, but the shrimp shumai had been thrown in a completely different direction from all the rest of the dishes. So instead of catching that one she muttered a hasty spell and it floated in mid air. She placed the orders in her hands on the right tables and nonchalantly walked over to the floating dishes and picked them up. She walked to the table that they belonged to and set them down to a chorus of clapping from many of the patrons.

A cackle of laughter came from the kitchen, "Quite good there dearie, not what our Ranma would have done, but quite good. Ready for some more?"

Neherenia groaned and said, "What about the other tables and waitresses?"

"Those orders are coming up right now dearie," The voice then went into a rapid fire as it shouted table numbers and dishes and started flinging hot and fresh food all across the restaurant. It was pure pandemonium, but Neherenia, Kaede, and Miya were up to the task. In the meantime Aiko was standing next to Cologne and helping her by throwing the dishes and stirring a pot or two as directed.

Ranma Hitoshirenu walked into the middle of the Chaos and immediately took her own place in it, sending Mai back into the kitchen to help Cologne and Aiko as she put on her own dazzling display of elegance and skill. The day wore on and dishes were quickly cooked, put on plates, and promptly flung in almost random directions as the wait staff grabbed each one and handily delivered them where they belonged.

At some point in the middle of it all Hotaru walked in and sat at a table. A large meal was delivered to her and Ranma touched a few points on Hotaru's arm as she sat down next to her saying, "Here you go Hotaru on the house. Still, I didn't expect to see you here today. What's happening?"

Hotaru blushed and said, "You mentioned working here on the weekend Ranma-san and I wanted to see for myself."

Ranma grinned and pointed to the controlled chaos saying, "So what do you think? Saturday is the biggest money maker because people come to see the show at its best."

Hotaru just smiled and sat there silently with chopsticks in hand, but not eating. Ranma noticed that and said, "Go on have some its good stuff. It will help put some meat on you, maybe even help you get well."

Hotaru nodded and said, "I'll try," then took a bite. After the first bite her chopsticks sped up a bit putting one bite after the next into her mouth as the taste was indeed quite good.

Sometime later the young black haired girl was walking out of the Nekohanten with Kaede next to her. Kaede was saying, "Ranma wanted to go with you, but she missed some work earlier today and so I get to have the fun job walking you home and talking girl talk instead of hustling tables."

Hotaru smiled at much taller black haired girl and said, "Thank you, not many people would be willing to walk around with a freak like me."

"Freak! Who calls such a nice girl a freak. I'm Kaede Tanaka Co-Captain of the Juuban Girls Gymnastics Team and no one calls my friend a freak and gets away with it."

The girl's anger was radiating off of her and a green glow started to form around her. Hotaru gasped and said, "Kaede-san please don't make such a fuss on my account."

Kaede calmed down and said, "You're right I was beginning to sound like a Kunou there for a minute wasn't I? Still, it's hard you know. I just lost some good friends of mine and well I guess I'm being over protective of a new one."

Silence reigned for a few moments as the two girls walked along then Kaede said, "So did you really meet Ranma at the park?"

Hotaru nodded and retold the story about meeting the red headed girl at a park. As she spoke about it she dared to mention her healing powers and Kaede said, "Yeah that's so cool! Ranma mentioned them and the rest of us were pretty awestruck. Those kind of powers would come in pretty useful in both Olympic and Martial Arts Rhythmic gymnastics," as she said that she seemed to wander off on a tangent, "I could just see us there at the Olympics maybe even on the team with Ranma as our captain. We'd be the best, probably break the records..."

Her reverie was interrupted by Hotaru who said, "Kaede-san why are there so many cats going into that house?"

Kaede looked over at the building and saw Usagi walking into the house with a number of cats following behind her. Seeing the girl outside of school made Kaede simmer with anger again. There she was to girl who had destroyed her friends by turning them into a silly schoolgirl's idea of a model citizen without great dreams or much of anything other than obedience to authority and a need to conform. Kaede just stared at the girl and the cats and then finally she said, "I'm not sure what is going on there Hotaru, but I'm going to find out!"

Kaede started to walk directly over, and then she stopped as she realized that she would be dragging the younger girl with her directly into a possibly dangerous situation. She sat there for a few moments with a look of desperate need in her eyes.

Hotaru saw the look in Kaede's eyes and realized that the girl would still be rushing right over to check it out if Hotaru hadn't been there keeping her back. She said, "If you want I'll stay here and you can look into it Kaede-san."

The taller girl made a snap decision and looked down at Hotaru, "I tell you what. Why don't you come with me, but only to the door and keep an eye on my back." She handed Hotaru a communicator designed by Neherenia and said, "If I get into any trouble you run as quick as you can use this and call for backup okay?"

Hotaru took the communicator with a confused look and said, "Backup, who is going to be your..." She stopped in mid sentence as Kaede held out a small green ball and was suddenly dressed in a green gymnastics leotard and small green mask. At that point Hotaru just stared in awe at what could only be one of the new Senshi she had heard about in the news.

Kaede winked at Hotaru and said, "Oh and keep my secret okay. I'll be right back." The girl then sneaked over to the building and looked inside.

In the meantime Usagi and the rest of the Inner Senshi were in the back of the old house sitting on a swing set feeding the cats. Rei looked to her and said, "You know for someone who wanted to come here and feed these things you sure took your time getting here, and where's that little girl who asked you to help her."

"I don't know, maybe she isn't going to show up today." Usagi said as she petted the small cat and it purred a little under her ministrations.

"Hmm, well I suppose that I could ask my grandfather if I can keep one."

Usagi was about to reply to that statement when the door bursts open and a small child came running out towards them followed by a daimon in the shape of a female cat girl. The cat daimon lifts its skirt and blasts a wave of dark energy at the little child from a black star on its thigh. The girl's heart crystal comes out and the daimon goes over to retrieve it.

The other girls immediately transform into their Senshi guises and Moon says, "Ha, just like that meanie Angerona you're a bad guy. Well you won't ruin our reputations any more. Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

The daimon reflected the attack with its tail and Jupiter and Mars attacked as well, but those attacks were reflected as well. The daimon sneered at them and in a very odd voice said, "Iyy am rready forr yourr trricks."

The daimon is about to attack the group when a green ribbon wraps around its neck. The girl on the other side of the ribbon pulls tightly and says, "Ready for this? No, what about a this," She throws a glowing green energy hoop directly at the daimon and cuts it apart, then she looks at Sailor Moon and her allies with a bit of contempt saying, "You have got to be joking right?"

The girl then quickly leaps over to the child saying, "Oh never mind," and starts to put the heart crystal where it belongs when it is grabbed from her hands and a voice says, "I need to see this first."

She looks at the new person and says, "Just who the hell are you then?"

"I am Sailor Uranus and who might you be impostor?"

Kaede stared at the Senshi in front of her, then saw just how many Senshi were around her and said, "I am Ivy and this is my special technique of DESTRUCTION!"

Mars was the only Senshi to fire off an attack before the entire group of assembled Senshi were hit by basically harmless green leaves that Kaede used her ribbon to fling all over the place while she made her escape.

When she was gone Uranus stood there with the crystal in her hand and examined it. She turned to Neptune and said, "This one does not have a talisman." Then she placed it back where it belonged and the two left before the others could question them.

* * *

Hotaru watched the scene as it first unfolded and when Sailor Uranus said, "Impostor," the black haired girl quickly opened the communicator in her hands, but her request for assistance was interrupted when Sailor Ivy picked her up and dashed down the street at high speed. 

"Look behind us, is anyone following?"

Hotaru, who was being carried over Ivy's shoulder, had a good view of the street behind them and said, "I don't see anyone Kaede-san."

The girl stopped running, ducked into an alley and put Hotaru down saying, "It's Ivy when I'm like this okay?"

Hotaru nodded as Ivy winced in pain saying, "Oh man that attack of Mars hurts."

Hotaru looked at the spot on Ivy's back and winced in sympathetic pain. A half circle of skin on the girl's side was bright red and blistered and towards the end of the circle was a small black spot. The blisters seemed to be slowly receding, and Hotaru thought that the black spot might have been getting smaller as well. Still, she held out her hand and channeled some healing power into Ivy's injury.

Uranus and Neptune were leaving the scene of the most recent combat when they felt it. Uranus said, "It's the power of the silence I feel it. Quickly let us see if we can get a reading using the bracelets that Pluto gave us."

The two girls looked at their wrists to a small bracelet topped with a garnet. The garnet glowed with power and a small arrow seemed to float above its surface pointing to the place where the power of silence had just been used.

By the time they arrived in the alley Hotaru and Kaede were no longer in the alley. The two Sailors walked out of the alley and looked down the street. They saw few people walking on the streets, but for some reason the two girls walking with each other a few blocks away caught their attention. Neptune said, "Could one of them be Saturn?"

Uranus looked at her bracelet, but the arrow on the garnet had gone out without a power source to lock on to. She made a decision though and said, "We will find out right now, I think that if we get closer to them if one of them harbors The Silence, then perhaps the bracelets will detect the power again."

The two sailors quickly sped forward and soon they were standing in front of the two girls. Kaede blanched for a second, but when the two said, "We are looking for Saturn the bringer of silence, have either of you seen her?" She calmed down just a little bit.

Kaede shrugged her shoulders and said, "Never heard of such a person, how about you Hotaru?"

The younger girl stared at Neptune and Uranus and felt fear, she felt something wrong something told her that the two sailor girls wanted to kill her, but why? She tried to figure out why anyone would want to kill her then she felt herself starting to have one of her seizures, but she forced it away somehow. In the deepest recesses of her mind an evil presence was shouting in anger at being denied.

After her mental battle Hotaru was finally able to shake her head and said, "No."

Uranus looked down at her bracelet and a faint arrow seemed to appear on the garnet pointing towards Hotaru. The arrow was very faint, perhaps this girl wasn't the silence bringer, but what if she was? Uranus decided not to take the chance and shouted, "_World Shaking_!"

Hotaru was not there to receive the brunt of the powerful attack. Instead she was across the street in Sailor Ivy's arms. It was Neptune who said, "The impostor! The girl she was walking with must be the one who called herself Ivy!"

Neptune attacked with her powerful attack, but she missed as well. Ivy dodged the attack and set Hotaru down saying, "Run! Get out of here!"

Then she attacked. Uranus and Neptune were not quite prepared for Ivy's counter attack as twin green gymnastics ribbons wrapped themselves around Neptune and Uranus and before they were able to free themselves Ivy was right next to them slamming them with green gymnastics clubs. After a few blows Neptune had freed herself. The blond girl attacked Ivy using her martial skills, but Ivy had been a skilled Gymnast before receiving training from Ranma and Cologne and so she was easily able to avoid the other girl's attacks and was able to counter attack.

Uranus was starting to see stars as Ivy hit her again and again with twin green gymnastics clubs. She was saved because Ivy had forgotten her other foe and was blasted across the street and into a parked car when Neptune shouted, "_Deep Submerge_!"

Ivy painfully removed herself from the broken car door and looked up. There across the street she could see the other two girls. Everything seemed like it was in slow motion as the girls shouted their attack phrases and she saw the powerful destructive forces coming her way. She tried to move, but knew it would be too late and as the attacks reached her she thought about the Olympics and saw herself standing right next to Ranma as the team received a gold medal...

* * *

Hotaru had started to run when Ivy told her to, but then she stopped. She turned around and saw the battle and she pulled out the small communicator that she had been given. She opened it and said, "Uh...Kae...I mean Ivy-san is protecting me and she needs some help. Please someone come quickly!" 

Hotaru watched the battle Ivy was winning for awhile and there was no need for her and yet, something inside was calling her. Something other than her strange seizures that she couldn't remember. Then suddenly she heard a voice inside her head. "Run! Get away do like you were told! Get home and keep my body safe!"

Hotaru looked around and seeing no one she said, "Who are you?"

"I am Mistress 9 and I am a guardian spirit. When the explosion occurred your father asked that I come and help you."

Hotaru said, "Well Mistress 9, feel something else inside me that wants to help my friend."

The voice whispered to her again saying, "No, don't listen to that, if you transform you will only be killed."

"Transform?" Hotaru felt the word echoing through her head. The words of Mistress 9 were drowned out by that simple word. She felt it as if it were a living thing and just as Sailor Ivy was flung into a car door Hotaru moved towards her as quickly as she could. Mistress 9 was begging her to ignore it and run away, but Hotaru could no longer help herself. The word "Transform" echoed in her head and as she moved towards Ivy she felt a change wash over her. She was suddenly dressed in a fuku of purple and white and a a large glaive was in her hands.

When Hotaru arrived next to Ivy she was no longer Hotaru. Instead she was Sailor Saturn and she instinctively seemed to know exactly what to do as she shouted, "Silence Wall!" just as Neptune and Uranus shouted their attacks. The _World Shaking _and the _Deep Submerge_ bounced off the powerful shield that Saturn had created and the two attacking Senshi looked annoyed.

Neptune looked at her standing next to Ivy and said, "You are Sailor Saturn the Senshi of Destruction. You must be stopped and we will stop you!"

Saturn held out her glaive and tried to withstand the attacks and she felt herself getting weaker and weaker as the attacks continued. Finally she felt like she couldn't take anymore and she glanced down at Ivy who was starting to recover and said, "I tried Ivy-san. I called for help, but I don't know if it will arrive in time. I'm sorry about not just running away, but, I just couldn't run, not when my friend was in danger. Please forgive me..."

* * *

When Hotaru had left the Juuban Nekohanten with Kaede, Ranma hadn't been too concerned. Any person who thought they were going to be easy prey would be no match for Kaede's skills. So, the cat girl had continued her service to the patrons with grace and skill. 

It was some time later that Ranma was beginning to feel concern and then, her communicator chirped to life and she heard Hotaru's nervous and panicked voice saying, ""Uh...Kae...I mean Ivy-san is protecting me and she needs some help. Please someone come quickly!"

Ranma shot out the door and transformed, then with a moment's concentration she used the power of Nemesis to teleport near the location of the communicator. She smiled for a moment at her success as she realized that she hadn't even had to fully visualize the area, just concentrate on the power and where she wanted to be.

When she arrived she saw Sailors Uranus and Neptune, and Pluto firing their attacks at Ivy and a strange girl dressed in a dark purple and white fuku and holding a large glaive. Ranma immediately attacked the two girls who were attacking Ivy and her new ally.

Ranma directed her_ Nemesis Blast _directly at Uranus and Neptune and then moved quickly into melee range where she immediately sent punches and kicks into the two surprised girls at supreme speeds.

If Neptune had thought Ivy was a difficult foe, Angerona seemed to be on an entirely different level. It didn't help that she had already been pummeled by Ivy and the _Nemesis Blast_ had knocked her for a loop as well, still the red haired cat girl was easily able to weave in and out between Neptune and Uranus as if they were standing still. Angerona was landing powerful kicks and punches with impunity.

A short time later the two sailor girls were on the ground and unconscious. Angerona looked down at them and said, "I don't know exactly what you know about Ivy, but why don't we try a little Xi Fa Xiang Gao on you eh?"

Ranma quickly rubbed the Senshi's scalps using her nemesis enhanced powers to, hopefully increase the efficacy of the Amazon memory altering technique. As she was almost finished her danger senses flared and she jumped high into the air. A powerful blast missed hitting the exact spot where she had just been and then she saw a third green haired senshi taking Neptune's and Uranus' hands in hers and disappearing a moment later. Angerona frowned at the empty street and wondered if she should have just killed them all for messing with her pack mates.

The red haired girl shook her head at that thought and tried to erase if from her mind, but once the thought was there it was hard to remove. She sighed as she realized the truth of it her male feline instincts and spirit had claimed her friends as his personal pack in lieu of his old pack mates that now belonged to Ranma Saotome. With that in her mind she slowly walked over to Ivy and Saturn hoping that she wouldn't end up trying to do something embarrassing with or to one of her friends.

When Ranma waled over she looked to Saturn and said, "Well, thanks saving our friend miss..."

The black haired senshi looked a bit scared, but finally said, "Saturn, I'm Sailor Saturn."

"Is that right? Well, you helped save Ivy here with that shield of yours, it's pretty cool."

Angerona then said, "Look can we take you somewhere safe, like a home or something?"

Saturn looked rather nervous and said, "Wait our friend? We? Can you tell me where the rest of you are?"

Angerona nodded and pointed to the shadows, "Me, Ivy and the rest of Team Nemesis. We'd feel better taking you home..." She paused and transformed into her civilian identity, held out her hand to the other girl, and took a not so wild guess as she said, "Is that okay Hotaru?"

Saturn realized who Angerona was and immediately transformed into her own civilian identity as well and took Ranma's hand saying, "Yes Ranma-san I think I would like that a lot."

Author's note: Thanks Dark Jackel for the pre-read! Anyway, my muse is on overdrive today and yesterday, so you can probably expect more chapters soon.

* * *

Bonus Material (A) 

The Juuban Girls Gymnastics Team as it was at the beginning of the chapter:

Kaede Tanaka – 16 years old, with long black hair and dark eyes. She is a bit taller than Ranma's female form. She was the previous captain of the Juuban High Rhythmic Gymnastics team, and now serves as second in command under Ranma. Kaede is a steady leader, but somewhat unsure of her feelings for Ranma.

Aiko Suzuki – 16 years old, with short obviously bleached blonde hair and dark eyes. She is about the same height as Ranma. She has a huge crush on female Ranma and has some idea that the other girl is not interested in boys. If Ranma ever offered she would be more than willing….

Dai Sato – 15 years old, with long black hair and blue eyes. She looks a lot like Kaede except for the fact that she is even shorter than Ranma. (Cleansed)

Mai, Mika, and Miya Watanabe – 15 year old triplets, each has brown hair and brown eyes. They are a slight bit taller than female Ranma and will often make it a habit of being dressed alike to confuse their teachers and classmates. Of the three Mai shows the best potential. (Only Miya is not Cleansed)

Bonus Material (B) - The Artifacts of Neherenia

Red Ball – Pallas:

Given to Cologne this ball reduces her in age to about 35-40 giving her the height and speed she had at the time and freeing up her vast chi reserves. This ball provides the least amount of physical and magical protection for its owner, but then again it doesn't need to…

Blue Ball – Ceres:

Given to Shampoo and Ranma this object provides them with some protection and a limited power increase.

Green Ball – Juno:

Given to the Juuban Gymnastics team this ball has separated into many parts and provides protection and a form of linked telepathy.

Yellow Ball – Vesta:

Given to Nabiki this item shields her from harm as long as she is able to concentrate on that aspect. Any time damage is done to the shield Nabiki must concentrate and focus her will on keeping the shield up. The ball also provides Nabiki the ability to see anything within a block radius and after that gives her an eagle eye view of an area with splotches of color to represent various magical effects…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Read the one on the first chapter it hasn't changed. I don't own this stuff and only wish that I did.

Black Moon and Silence

Chapter 4 - Loss

Most of the members of Team Nemesis were walking Hotaru home after Angerona soundly trounced Sailor's Uranus ad Neptune. Some of the group was commenting on how easy the battle had been, but Cologne said, "No, I think not. Young Ranma here took them by surprise. She hit them with a blast of high power and then immediately went into melee combat. I don't think they were ready for such speed or hand to hand prowess. The next time we see them they will likely start firing off their magical attacks immediately and with impunity. That will make things much tougher. Plus, there is that green haired one who rescued the other two. We know nothing of her or her powers. In addition, they may not currently be allies with Moon, but our presence may just convince them of the need."

Kaede, Miya, and Aiko groused a bit, but they seemed to understand. Nabiki said, "Well at the very least we'll be seeing some more funds soon. That should help us with training supplies, plus the news tonight will highlight our or I should say Vesta's recent efforts at Furinkan."

Nabiki paused for a moment and then said, "Also I've been thinking that we shouldn't introduce our alternate forms as "Sailor" anymore that way we can keep people identifying the title of "Sailor" with Moon and her allies."

Ranma nodded and said, "I like that idea." Then she motioned Nabiki over and said, "Nabiki can you do me a favor when we get to Hotaru's house?"

Nabiki looked at the young girl and said, "Sure Neko-Chan what do you need?"

"I want you to use Vesta and check the place out, I'm a bit concerned for our young friend."

Nabiki nodded and said, "Why not just let her keep Ivy's communicator and then I might be able to rig it for some type of surveillance with the visor Vesta gave me and some help from Neherenia's magic."

Ranma smiled at that and said, "Thanks, that's an awesome idea, maybe while you guys are at it you can you make another communicator for Ivy?"

Nabiki motioned to Kaede and tossed an object at the girl saying, "Catch!"

The tall black haired girl caught the object, saw what it was and said, "Thanks!"

The female cat girl just shook her head and said, "How could you have made that so quickly?"

Nabiki walked closer and whispered in Ranma's ear saying, "I had Neherenia make extras knowing how violent your battles could get."

Ranma praised Nabiki again and then she could practically smell the pheromones wafting from the brown haired girl. It was all the cat girl could do to just concentrate on walking straight. Luckily Hotaru's house was close by and the group goodbyes allowed Ranma's higher brain to gain control again.

The streets had seemed almost deserted and the group had not thought anyone would have been able to listen in to their conversation, but little did they realize that indeed another being had been listening to their conversation.

As they were getting close to Hotaru's house Mistress 9 sent part of her consciousness over to speak with Kaolinite. "Hotaru is coming home; quickly make sure that the laboratory downstairs is shielded from detection."

The red haired witch nodded and said, "Very well, but why?"

"She is coming with people who could destroy this place if we are not careful, people who should be watched by one of the other witches and when they have gone their separate ways Daimons should be sent to gather their heart crystals."

Kaolinite nodded and waited near the door. Outside the young black haired girl was saying her goodbyes to Team Nemesis and then she opened the door and walked in. Once Hotaru was inside and changed for bed she went downstairs to see her father. There she was met by Kaolinite who smiled and said, "Hotaru dear it's time for your medicine."

The young girl hesitated and Kaolinite stared at her with glowing eyes and in a hypnotic voice said, "I insist dear. Now take your medicine."

Hotaru still hesitated a bit the voice of Mistress 9 spoke to her and said, "Take the cup." Her hand moved of its own volition and Hotaru observed herself take the glass and drink the medicine and then there was blackness.

* * *

Souichi stood over Mistress 9 as she spoke from his daughter's body. Despite his own possession and damnation it pained him to see his daughter like this, still he realized it would pain him even more to see her dead. It was days like this that he could still wonder if the price had been worth it. His conscience twinged with guilt as the body of his daughter gave information about this new group and requested that he create Daimons to kill the members of Nemesis. Still he did what was necessary and went about his business.

Mistress 9 finished giving orders and then fell into unconsciousness. Soon after that Hotaru woke up and Souichi carried her to her bed. As he carried her up and tucked her in he realized they needed more heart crystals to complete the Daimons that Mistress 9 had requested and he wondered which innocent person would die to grant life to his creations and how much the stain would add to his damnation. As he was leaving the room Souichi Tomoe glanced at locket on his daughter's dresser. She hadn't worn it in a few years, but he knew what was inside.

He stepped over to the dresser and picked up the locket. His hands opened it almost of their own volition. Inside the locket was his picture and that of his deceased wife. In addition there was a single chestnut brown lock of hair. He touched the hair and then he was about to close the locket when he saw a small diary and a pen on the dresser as well. Without much thought he ripped a single page from the diary, wrote a quick note and then put it in the locket. Then, he put the locket down and walked out of the room making himself forget everything about the locket and his note. His potential salvation depended on forgetting that.

When Souichi arrived downstairs He was going to mention that there was currently a lack of Heart Crystals to Kaolinite, but before he could do that Kodachi fell through the door. The Daimon that was once her brother was by her side, but its hands and legs were missing and it was cracked in numerous spots. Souichi was quite sure that it was destroyed and its mistress seemed to fare little better as she was battered and bruised as well. In fact Souichi noticed that her hip was very obviously fractured he was trying to figure out how the girl was even walking in the first place.

Kaolinite stared at the girl as well and then she cursed and said, "I suppose you didn't retrieve any heart crystals."

The gymnast winced in pain, but took out five crystals saying, "Here are a few, I would have gotten more, but that Chinese harridan found me and attacked using that horrid blue power of hers," more mania came to the Gymnasts voice as she continued, "She was using a Chinese sword this time. Can you believe the audacity; she actually brought a bladed weapon into school with her! Then she had the nerve to summon my Ranma darling into combat with my brother dearest! What a wretched creature she is!"

Kaolinite took the heart crystals and handed one to Souichi. She then said, "Very well he will heal you, but you must get more crystals. Why not try Juuban this time?"

Kodachi frowned and said, "I suppose I can do that, but I have an idea about Furinkan since my brother will not longer be useful."

The red haired woman looked at the broken Daimon, "Yes, you will need another, this one is destroyed. If you bring us more Heart Crystals we will give you another and perhaps more power."

Kodachi said, "The boy Ryouga would do, can I have him?" when Kaolinite nodded Kodachi relaxed for a moment, then suddenly she dropped to the floor as her accumulated injuries caught up to her. Kaolinite sighed.

The red haired woman stared at Kodachi's injured body and was about to just kill the girl by removing her heart crystal when a voice said, "Wait, perhaps we can use her injuries to our advantage."

Kaolinite looked over and saw another red haired woman then said, "Eudial, I didn't expect you to come so quickly to our summons."

The other woman shrugged and said, "I was getting bored gathering crystals on the outskirts of the city, so I thought I would come back. Besides, I wanted to see Mimete and Tellu before they went off to oversee the Daimons that will attack this new group you mentioned."

Kaolinite said, "Very well, but why don't you explain how this young girls injuries can help us?"

Eudial smiled an evil smile and said, "The hospital is filled with people who are close to death. What would be one or two more...?"

The two red haired women looked at each other for a moment and then laughed maniacally at that idea.

Pluto sat at the battered Gates of Time with the unconscious forms of Neptune and Uranus. She sighed and then brought the two women to a certain shrine in the Juuban district. There she was met by Rei. The young shrine maiden was surprised by the sudden appearance of the women and transformed, but upon realizing that two were injured she did not attack.

Pluto smiled at the girl and said, "We need your help Mars and Moon's help as well. I had planned to avoid bringing you into this, but it can not be helped."

Mars looked at her with some anger saying, "I don't know who you are really, but I recognize you from our visit to the future. Still, you come here now and you want our help! Where were you when we were fighting Beryl! Where were you when we faced off against the Black Moon family and that Bitch Angerona! Where were you when the crystal broke and Mamoru was hurt by that boy..."

Mars fell to her knees crying and Pluto came close saying, "I was doing what I thought was necessary for the preservation of the Moon Kingdom in the future, but..." the green haired Senshi sighed, then she said slowly, "I was wrong. By not helping you more, by leaving the Outer Scouts inactive a force beyond the powers of the Time Gates was able to change everything and now I'm here to help you and to ask for your help."

Pluto held out a hand, Mars took it and stood up saying, "Alright, I'll help you."

"Thank you Mars, now when do you think we can meet the rest of the Inner Senshi?"

"Tomorrow will be best, it's late and I have to figure out what to tell my grandfather about all the guests, but I'm sure he won't mind"

Pluto nodded and then the two transformed into their civilian forms and went to talk to Rei's grandfather.

After Rei's grandfather allowed the girls to stay at the shrine Rei called the rest of the Inner Scouts and asked that they meet at the shrine the next day.

* * *

Miya woke up the next morning and went down to breakfast. There she was met by her two sisters who were setting the table. She looked at them with sadness as they made the table and put the breakfast that they had helped prepare on it. Miya sat at the table with her family and took a bite, the food was bland she thought about complaining, but she knew her mother would just wave off her complaints saying how nice it was now that Miko and Mai helped prepare the morning meal every morning.

So, Miya sat at the table eating in silence while she wanted to scream at her sisters to somehow make them back into the vibrant girls she had known. They were girls with gymnastics ambitions, girls with dreams about college and lively senses of humor. She knew that screaming wouldn't accomplish that she had tried. Her sisters would just look at her with almost emotionless faces while she screamed and then they would apologize and walk away.

Miya couldn't eat another bite as her anger overcame her she put her dish away and grabbed her pack for school as she did so she realized she had forgotten her communicator and went upstairs to get it. While she was upstairs she heard the door, she thought it might be one of her friends coming by to walk her to school and so she ran down to get it before one of her sisters answered it.

She was halfway down the stairs and she could see that the door was open already and Mai was talking to a blond haired woman who was standing there. Miya looked at the strange woman with confusion and then in horror as the blond woman held up a staff with a star on its top and said, "_Charm Buster_"

The blast from the staff ripped through Mai with an explosion of blood and continued on through the house destroying things in its path until it finally petered out at a wall. For a moment all Miya could do was look down at the carnage in horror, but then her sister Miko stepped from the dining area and said, "Oh my what a mess."

The blond woman looked at Miko and said, "Wait, you look just like the one that I killed. Well I guess I'll start from the top. My name is Mimete and I'm going to kill you just like I killed your sister after all you look just like her so I can't be sure if you're the one or if she was."

Miko was frozen in fright and Mimete giggled saying, "Such a strange confusion, but it doesn't matter. You'll die then I'll take the heart crystals from your family members." She raised the staff with a star on its top and was tackled by a girl wearing a green gymnastics leotard.

Miya had broken her own shock and as Mimete was stating her plans Miko used that time to transform using Juno and then she jumped Mimete before the woman could kill again. When she landed she punched the blond woman in the face again and again screaming obscenities. Unfortunately for her Mimete had not come alone and a Daimon the size and shape of a Doberman crashed into her and sent her reeling as she tried to defend herself against its vicious bites.

After a bite or two she was able to roll away from the Doberman and then smash it across the snout with a club laced with green power. The Daimon went flying into a wall with a yelp, Miya glanced over and noted that its teeth were broken and that it would have trouble walking on the leg that had slammed into the wall, but by then Mimete was standing and the blond woman did not look happy. She raised her staff, pointed it at Miya and shouted the attack phrase. Miya dodged out of the way and the blast went right through the wall she had been next to and into the dining area. Miya glanced in that direction and immediately wished that she had not done so. The blast had completely destroyed the dining area and blood was everywhere. She barely had enough time to glance a severed hand before she had to dodge another powerful blast.

Mimete fired again and Miya dodged again. More of the house was destroyed and Miya's sister Miko was just standing in the middle of the carnage staring into space. That was, until the Doberman Daimon walked over to her and knocked her to the ground.

Mimete was staring at Miya with an insane grin on her bloody face as she said, "Now you have a choice don't you? You can dodge my next blast or you can try to save the girl. Which will it be?"

Mimete giggled insanely and held up the staff. Miya looked at the woman and pulled out her gymnastics ribbon. She stood for a moment hoping that Mimete would take the bait and she did. The evil witch shouted the attack phrase and Miya quickly used her ribbon to snag the Daimon and pull it into the path of the attack. As the Daimon exploded into dust Miya dashed over, grabbed her sister and ran out past Mimete.

The blond witch sent a final blast into Miya's house sending the structure crashing to the ground and then followed after the fleeing girl.

Miya ran with her sister over her shoulder and said, "Why in hell did I leave my communicator in my room!"

* * *

Kaede woke up a bit early and was on her way to school when she noticed a green haired woman walking behind her. Kaede sped up a bit and the woman did as well. This prompted Kaede to speed up and so the woman did as well. When they were at the gates of the school Kaede saw that no one was around quite yet so she stopped running and turned around ready for anything. The green haired woman walked up and said, "Excuse me, are you Kaede Tanaka?"

Kaede rolled her eyes and said, "No, you must have the wrong person."

The woman then held out a potted plant and said, "Well my name is Tellu and if you do meet up with Kaede, perhaps you can give her this lovely plant?"

Kaede stared at the woman for a moment, and then said, "I think not. You have a nice day okay?"

Tellu growled and suddenly the plant grew much larger and attacked. Kaede avoided the attack and transformed. A green hoop sliced through the plant's foliage and Ivy hit the emergency button on her communicator as she said, "You're kidding right?"

Tellu shook her head and pulled out more plants and grew them using the eggs Souichi had provided her. Ivy was pressed by the creatures and jumped over the gates and onto the entrance area of the school in order to give herself more room to move. The plant creatures just smashed through the gates and the battle was on.

* * *

A blue haired woman walked into the Juuban Neko-hanten the place was slow, but breakfast was being served. She looked over to the dark black haired waitress and said, "Excuse me are you Neherenia Hitoshirenu?"

The woman looked at her and said, "I am indeed, what do you want."

The Blue haired woman said, "I am Villuy," she motioned down at her feet where hundreds of tiny robots were walking into the restaurant, "I want you dead."

Villuy then touched her bracelet and shouted, "_Mosaic Buster!_"

The attack would have been so much more spectacular had hundreds of plates not been flung from the kitchen to smash into the robots before Villuy shouted her attack phrase. As it was only one or two robots managed to get their attacks off and Neherenia sent a blast of magic power into Viluy's form. The blast knocked the blue haired woman to the ground and as the woman tried to touch her bracelet again Neherenia stomped on her hand and the sound of bones cracking could be heard around the restaurant.

Neherenia kept her foot on Viluy's broken hand and smiled sweetly at the few customers who were there and said, "Please pardon me, I am dealing with this criminal, but in recompense for your troubles today's breakfast is on the house."

Neherenia then smashed the few remaining robots with some kicks of her free foot, and then she muttered a spell and Villuy was trussed up in black ropes. Neherenia grabbed the woman and dragged her into the back of the restaurant where Cologne and, by that time, Ranma were waiting.

As they were starting to question Villuy their communicators went off. It was an emergency distress beacon from Aiko and so Ranma immediately concentrated and teleported away.

Cologne and Neherenia were then free to question Villuy at their leisure, fortunately for the witch she was able to hit a button on her wrist with her nose and teleport away, but not until after she had been convinced to provide the two women a few details.

* * *

Aiko Suzuki was bleaching her hair in the bathroom when the doorbell rang. She paid it no heed and continued the bleaching. A few minutes later her mother came to the door and said, "Dear there's someone here for you."

Aiko nodded and said, "I'll be right out mom just a little more I want to see if I can get this to look real this time."

Aiko's mother laughed a bit and said, "With your complexion I don't think it will ever really look truly natural dear, but go on. I'll tell her you'll be out in a few minutes."

Aiko's mother stepped out and Aiko finished her task. After that she walked down the hallway and out into the living room there she was met by a red haired woman. When she saw the woman Aiko noticed something strange about her and her danger sense kicked in. She hoped that she wasn't about to look like an idiot, but she hit the emergency button on her communicator, kicked the living room table over and then ducked behind it and transformed.

Aiko did not end up looking like an idiot, instead the woman pulled out a gun and shouted, "_Fire Buster_!" and a tongue of flame slammed into the table and shattered it, then the woman also dropped two dark crystals in the room and they transformed into Daimons. Aiko quickly retreated down the hallway yelling, "Everyone out of the house! Quickly!"

Unfortunately the yelling ended up getting the exact opposite reaction she was hoping for as Aiko's mother walked over from the kitchen and ran into one of the Daimons it looked like a giant lamp with many cords. The creature stared at her and then shoved a cord into her heart and retrieved her heart crystal.

Aiko sent a green razor hoop at the creature and severed its cords. Then she had to dodge as the red haired woman moved closer and attacked with her hair. She evaded the attack and moved forward rolling past the red haired woman and slamming a green club into the second Daimon which had ironically taken up residence in the same table that Aiko had kicked over.

By this time Aiko's father had heard the commotion and he was running into the living room wearing half his suit and wielding one of his prized golf clubs. He shouted, "I've called the police! Get out of my house!" Then he tried to attack the red haired woman with the club.

Aiko tried to intervene, but the table Daimon got in her way. She slammed a number of glowing green clubs into the creature and shattered parts of it off, but by the time she did that it was too late. The red haired woman had her father in her arms and was pointing a strange gun at his head while the lamp Daimon was holding her mother in its cords. The strange woman looked at her saying, "Give up girl! The woman will die soon without her heart crystal and if you surrender I promise not to burn this man's head to a cinder."

Aiko sighed and a tear ran down her cheek as she held her hands up saying, "Alright let them go."

The red haired woman smiled an evil smile, pointed the weapon at Aiko and said, "_Fire Buster_"

The flame reached out and hit the spot where Aiko was standing, then when it was over there was nothing left in that spot. The woman smiled again and turned Aiko's father toward the lamp Daimon and said, "Take his heart crystal."

The Daimon fell into several pieces and Aiko's mother slumped to the ground. She dropped Aiko's father in surprise and said, "What? Who dares do this to Eudial?" A feral voice right behind said, "Eudial is it? Well Eudial do you have any last words?"

Eudial turned around and she saw Angerona standing next to her. The cat girl was glowing with nemesis energy and she said nothing. She just looked Eudial in the eyes and held out two hands with glowing black claws on them. Eudial looked at the girl, pointed her gun at her and fired. The girl easily evaded the flame and buried a clawed hand into Eudial's chest. The red haired witch had one last breath and said, "Master Pharaoh 90 will avenge me..."

Angerona looked at Eudial's body and then quickly put Aiko's mother's heart crystal where it belonged. As she did that tears streamed down her face as she spoke toe the unconscious woman saying, "I'm sorry I was too late, I promise that the people who did this will pay. All of them."

The cat girl then grabbed her communicator and in an angry voice said, "Angerona reporting in we..." her voice caught in her throat. She took a moment to compose herself and said, "We lost Aiko. What's the situation over at the 'hanten?"

"Pallas here, the witch that attacked here escaped and N has teleported to Ivy's house."

"Right, I'll teleport to Tulip's house right now and report back. Angerona was about to concentrate on her teleport when her communicator crackled to life again, "Ivy here. Angerona, Pallas, N we need you at Juuban high right now. Tulip just arrived and she just brought the wrong sort of reinforcements."

Angerona concentrated and teleported to the school.

* * *

Nabiki was sitting with Kasumi and Akane eating breakfast. Ranma was walking past with a blush on his face as he held his backpack up to the group and said, "I found it."

Nabiki looked over at him and said, "So you're sure you didn't leave it on purpose?"

"No, I thought I had everythin'"

"Right, and the fact that your homework was in there had nothing to do with it hmmm?"

The boy looked frustrated and said, "Really, I swear I must have just..."

The door interrupted Ranma and a voice from the other room said, "Is you wanting Shampoo to get door?"

Kasumi stood up and said, "No, that's okay," and walked into the other room while Nabiki teased the black haired boy a bit more about his school work.

Suddenly there was a loud crash in the living room and Shampoo could be heard saying, "Not know who you are, but Shampoo not let you hurt nice girl with you hair!"

Ranma ran into the room and Nabiki followed behind him, but by the time they went into the room all they saw was a flash of red running out of the house and a lot of loose red hair filling the room. Kasumi was getting up off the floor and pulling some of the red hair off her arms and legs. Nabiki looked on and said, "What was that about?"

The tall brown haired girl said, "She said her name was Kaolinite and she said she was looking for you Nabiki. You didn't do anything wrong did you?"

Nabiki shook her head and said, "No, not that I can think of. Everything I've been doing is completely legal and legit. I can't think of anyone who would be upset"

Shampoo looked at Nabiki and said, "Maybe crazy girl was upset about other day? But, why send strange red hair girl to attack nice girl Kasumi with her hair?"

"It's not like Kodachi to send other people to do her dirty work." Nabiki looked at the hair again, this time she used Vesta to enhance her senses and then suddenly she recognized it. The woman who had met Hotaru at the door the previous night had red hair.

Nabiki went up to her room and grabbed her communicator. She called Ranma with it. The other girl's voice was full of concern and some anger as she said, "You alright Nabiki? I can teleport there and get you if you need me."

"No, I'm fine Neko-chan just had a run in with a strange woman, but Shampoo and Saotome scared her away."

"Good, because we've got a situation here at the Juuban high school. I guess you had your communicator somewhere, anyway I gotta handle this. I'll talk to you more later."

Nabiki was about to respond, but Ranma was already gone. The Tendo girl cursed and used Vesta to transform. The yellow suited girl with a helmet looked at Shampoo and Saotome saying, "I need to get to Juuban high right **now** and I need your help."

* * *

Usagi woke and walked downstairs just in time to hear the morning news channel on it she heard the newscaster's voice saying, "This morning we are reporting from this building where Team Nemesis apparently fought off some type of creature that was trying to possess the stray cats nearby. As this footage shows the entity that was trying to hurt the people here and the cats apparently took on some type of feline appearance before it was destroyed by Team Nemesis member Ivy, who had to leave the scene when Sailor Mars and a number of the vigilante sailor girls attacked her for an unknown reason.

In other news Team Nemesis Enterprises has announced that it will be starting a charity fund called the Nemesis battle fund. They will be donating proceeds from the sales of Nemesis related merchandise to this fund and ask that concerned citizens also donate to this fund in order to assist those residents of the city who have had property damaged or lost due to the actions of Sailor Moon and her allies or the demonic threat our city is facing."

The news changed to another story, but Usagi stood there staring at it with an annoyed expression on her face. Her brother waved his hand in front of her face and said, "You're gonna be late again!"

Usagi saw the time on the clock in front of the TV and quickly ran into the dining area to grab her food. She gobbled it down as quickly as she could and then grabbed her backpack. As she was about to run out the door her father said, "Wait! There's something happening at your school, maybe you shouldn't go."

Usagi walked back in the room and saw that the screen had changed the sound of a helicopter's whirling blades almost drown out the person who was yelling from in front of the screen, "This is Takaya Misato reporting live near the Juuban high school. From up here we can see that children have stopped walking on their way to the school and down below is a scene of chaos as at least eight black creatures a blonde haired woman and a green haired woman seem to be attacking three or four members of Team Nemesis. A few school children are unconscious at the front gates of the school and the situation is quite dire!"

The screen showed Angerona blasting a large greenish black plant Daimon and then slicing its head off only to barely avoid being hit by the Blond woman's attack. Usagi stared at it for a moment, and then said, "I think I'll stay home, I'm just going to go up to my room."

Her family was glued to the screen and hardly even noticed when she left and then transformed. It was Sailor Moon who met up with Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, and Pluto as she ran to the school. Her thoughts were a jumble of anger and confusion as she ran she shouted, "We're the good guys! Not her and Team Nemesis, we're the ones who defeated Beryl! Why do they have to be so mean to us on TV?"

Moon wailed, but continued to run and Mars said, "Snap out of it dumpling head! These people are enemies our enemies and they are just using the media against us. We know that what we are doing is the right thing, we know that Crystal Tokyo is the best option for humanity and we will kick their butts!"

Pluto smiled a bit and said, "She is correct they must be stopped and we must stop them. A few sacrifices may be necessary, but we can ensure your vision Princess. We can ensure that Crystal Tokyo is a reality with Neo-Queen Serenity and the Earth Prince at her side."

The group arrived at the school and moon stood for a moment with visions of a healthy Mamoru at her side as she ruled over a kingdom of peace and tranquility. Then she jumped up onto one of the walls and shouted, "You would attack innocent school children and you who would ruin the dream of a Perfect Utopia. In the name of the moon I will punish you."

* * *

Angerona arrived at Juuban High School in time to find Ivy, Tulip, and N, or as she also knew them Kaede, Miya, and Neherenia in combat with a blond woman, a green haired woman and at least eight different Daimons. She blasted one of the plant looking Daimons with her _Nemesis Blast_ and then quickly ran to it with her claws out as she severed its head she quickly moved towards the blond girl who was firing off blasts from the star shaped wand, but as she did so a Daimon got in her way.

She sliced at this one with her claws, but it seemed to be made out of loose dirt and gravel making her slashes almost meaningless. She dodged a few of its attacks and tried a _Nemesis Blast_. The creature was somewhat dispersed, but as she tried to move on it recomposed itself and attacked her.

She sighed and this time as it attacked she jumped over the area that would have been a head and behind the thing where she immediately slammed it with punches at Nemesis enhanced _Amagurikan_ speeds. The thing was sent flying in a multitude of directions and finally its cohesion utterly failed leaving Angerona in front of a pile of dirt.

Neherenia was standing next to Miya and Kaede trying to protect Miya's twin sister Miko from four or so Daimons. She blasted them with spells and dodged their attacks, but knew that they needed more maneuverability and Miko was not providing them that option at the moment. All the poor cleansed girl could do was stare openly in fear at the Daimons.

Miko and Kaede were able to break out very quickly and concentrate on one of the attackers with twin razor hoops, but then Kaede was blasted across the field by the blond witch's powerful attack. Luckily for the group Cologne arrived at that moment and said, "Ivy check on her and bring this girl with you. N and I will protect your back."

Miko grabbed her sister's unresisting form and ran over to check on Kaede while Neherenia and Cologne fought the group of Daimons. At the same time Angerona finished off the last Daimon near her and went to attack Mimete and Tellu in order to keep the one from indiscriminately firing at her team and the other to stop creating more of the plant Daimons from the nearby foliage.

As she sliced into Tellu's side she heard Sailor Moon's voice shouting something or other and realized that situation had not gotten any better. Tellu in the meantime had created another plant Daimon, this one resembled very tall grass, and it attacked Angerona.

The cat girl dodged the creature's attack and was about to counter attack when a glimmer in her peripheral vision made her wrench her body quickly to the side in order to avoid a tiara glowing with power. The tiara slammed into the grass Daimon and literally mowed it down.

Once the Daimon was destroyed Tellu was left open, but Angerona knew that if she concentrated on the Green haired witch she would leave herself open to Moon and her allies who had just arrived. In addition she noted that Cologne and Neherenia were having some troubles with the now three Daimons that were attacking them.

She took a moment to view the entire field of battle. Sailor Moon, Mars, Venus, Mercury, Jupiter, and Pluto had just cleared one of the school walls and were slinging their powerful spells with abandon making Cologne and Neherenia dodge those while they were fighting their opponents, but those same attacks were keeping the green haired plant making girl and the blond girl with the star shaped staff somewhat at bay. Angerona dodged a blast of flame from Mars and as she did so she had an idea.

She concentrated briefly and teleported directly next to Cologne and as she did that she mentally smacked herself in the head for forgetting to use this ability earlier, but she did not dwell on it and as she assisted Cologne and Neherenia she said, "We have a lot of people here who want us dead. What say we use that anger against them?"

Cologne nodded and said, "N back off and use your magics to heat this area as hot as you can. Angerona and I will keep ourselves cool and be right in the middle of the action. Do not worry about us; just make sure that the area is very hot."

Neherenia nodded and quickly backed away from the action. As she retreated she stopped next to Kaede who was trying to move Miya and Miko. Neherenia grabbed one of the unconscious girls and said, "We need to get out of here quickly."

Kaede nodded and the two retreated from the battle. Once they were at a good distance Neherenia started chanting in a lilting and almost otherworldly voice. As she did that the area of the school near the battle field heated up.

Cologne and Angerona quickly went off in opposite directions. The now middle aged and woman was wearing pure red Amazonian battle armor as she slammed into one Daimon and then the next ricocheting herself off of each one and then towards the two witches. She drew all of them close to her and deftly dodged each attack while continuing to draw them into the spiral. A few slashes sliced her and a blast or two came very close to ending her life. She taxed her vast years of experience and all of her magically granted powers knowing that her margin for error was nil.

At the same time Angerona dodged in and out of the Senshi's ranks. She would seem to be almost close enough to hit with the next blast of power or perhaps the next punch or kick and thus the assembled girls followed her closely trying to group around her in order to prevent the next dodge or block, but she evaded those tactics and drew them into the spiral. The cat girl was pulling on almost all of her Nemesis granted powers and every single dirty trick or martial move she knew. It was almost not enough a blast of power from the green haired Senshi hit her on the side and broke her ribs, it almost made her lose focus, but she didn't and then she was right next to Cologne.

The two women were twin pools of super cooled power as they joined forces against their heated foes and the heated battle area. As they joined up they became almost invincible as they traded foes and avoided attacks causing their enemies to smash into each other and get in each others way and thus those foes were inevitably forced into the center of the spiral.

Once at the center of the spiral Cologne and Angerona released the last of their power as they did that Cologne whispered, "_Hiryu Shouten Ha revised._"

Angerona smiled at that and as the vortex of power formed she shouted, "_Nemesis Vortex_!" Then she grabbed Cologne and teleported right next to Neherenia and Kaede where both she and Cologne collapsed from exertion.

It was a good thing that Angerona had been able to teleport away, because the powerful vortex formed and ripped everything in a 20 meter space off the ground and into the air. In fact some of the very ground itself was pulled up into the tiny, yet powerful tornado that had been created.

Moon, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus were somehow able to clasp each other's hands and as the winds pulled at them threatening to tear them apart from one another they were able to combine powers and teleport away.

Tellu and Mimete were slammed against the four Daimons that were left and all of the creatures were crushed together and then ripped apart by the powerful vortex utterly decimating them and as the winds died down their component parts fell to the earth in unrecognizable clumps.

Pluto had been knocked unconscious by a flying piece of debris as the vortex formed. Her insensate body slammed into the ground and as the winds died down she began to regain consciousness just in time to feel one of those clumps of blood, dirt and Daimon parts land directly onto her form and send her back into unconsciousness.

In the air above the battle a news helicopter was flung away by the high winds, but the pilot was skillfully able to bring it under control and avoid the strange twister that had suddenly formed and just as suddenly disappeared. A woman with black hair and wearing a business suit looked at a man next to her and said, "Tell me you got that!"

The man shrugged and pointed over at the now dissipating wind saying, "Sorry, but the sudden bump and the pull of that wind made me drop the camera."

She sighed and then said, "Well I suppose we can call our contact up and see if she got any of that footage. If she did I'm going to say that Nabiki Tendo and Nemesis Enterprises are going to be very well off indeed."

* * *

Vesta rode on the back of Shampoo's glowing blue bicycle while the transformed girl pedaled it at insane speeds as well as impossible ground. She turned green as the bike seemed to ride on a wall and then closed her eyes as the Amazon girl jumped the bike off an overpass and down onto a road riding across the top of a passing tractor trailer and landing on the sidewalk.

Even with her eyes shut Nabiki could tell that what Shampoo was doing was incredibly dangerous and life threatening, but she couldn't bring herself to tell the girl to stop. Still, the bike did finally come to a halt and Vesta got off saying, "Remember call yourself Ceres and call Ranma Artie or something okay?"

Shampoo nodded and then the three quickly ran towards the school, but as they did they heart a voice yell, "_Nemesis Vortex_!" and they saw the immense vortex form. Even from their distance they could feel some of the powerful winds whipping about and seeking objects to crush or destroy.

Shampoo was the first to speak saying, "Aiyah!"

The yellow suited Vesta looked on as her helmet fed her information about the storm. In red letters at the top of the screen she saw what it said, "Winds at Center of Vortex calculated to be at least 402 KM/H."

The winds slowly died down and Ranma was the only one who seemed to be somewhat unimpressed as he said, "It was just the _Hiryu Shouten Ha_ no big deal."

Both Shampoo and Nabiki looked at the boy with incredulity at his expression. Nabiki spoke first saying, "Saotome that _thing_ was an F5 tornado. I don't think it was just the run of the mill martial arts technique…"

The purple haired girl said, "No, Airen correct about technique, but that was much more powerful than anything Shampoo ever hears or read about."

She was about to go on, but a body fell to the ground next to them all.

Mercury had not been close enough to the other inner scouts and so she had been left to the mercy of the powerful winds, luckily for her she was flung out of the tornado and into the distance where Ranma, Shampoo, and Nabiki happened to have just arrived. Not quite as luckily for her she hit the ground head first.

Vesta said, "Artie can you,"

She was interrupted by Ranma who said, "Oh come on do we have to call me Artie?"

Vesta shrugged and then said, "Right then. Horse boy you take her to Tofu okay? Ceres and I will check to see what happened to the rest of the team."

"Horse boy?" He grumbled, but didn't complain and was about to pick Mercury up when Shampoo took the girl's body and said, "Ceres take pretty girl to see doctor, no want Horse boy to pick up new fiancée."

Ranma could hear the teasing tone both had taken up with his new name, but knew that Nabiki could easily come up with worse and that Shampoo would probably enjoy teasing him with it so he said, "Fine, let's go then,"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Same as it always was.

Black Moon and Silence

Chapter 5 - Decisions

Decisions are funny things. Take for instance Hotaru Tomoe who had not worn her locket in at least a year or more.

The same morning that Ranma and her allies were being attacked Hotaru woke up, showered and started to dress. As she was dressing her eye caught the locket. The diamond in the center of the heart was not facing towards her and she took a moment to right its position.

As she righted the locket she decided that instead of just putting it right she would wear it and so she put it around her neck. This simple decision on whether or not she would wear a simple locket possibly saved the world.

* * *

Hotaru walked to class and fiddled a bit with her locket as she did so it opened and a piece of paper fell out. The young girl looked down at the paper and was about to pick it up when she heard the voice of Mistress 9 in her head, "You don't want to pick that up."

"Why not?"

"Trust me as your personal guardian I think it would be very bad for you if you did." The evil entity was in the meantime wondering how and when Souichi placed such a thing and how she would end that fool's miserable existence.

While Mistress 9 was envisioning Souichi Tomoe's in all manner of horrible deaths Hotaru picked up the paper. The black haired girl then read the note it was simple direct and to the point it said, "Daughter you are in danger, go to a temple and remove the demon that infests your body before it is too late."

Hotaru read the words again the text was cramped and she could tell it had been written in haste. Indeed, she could almost feel the desperation of her father as he wrote those lines to her. So, she immediately stopped heading towards school and turned towards the nearest shrine.

By that time Mistress 9 was in an absolute panic. The contents of that note would utterly ruin her plans and so she spoke to her host saying, "Wait, Hotaru it's a trick, just a silly joke. Go home and ask your father he'll tell you the real truth."

Hotaru shook her head and thought about that, but then remembered the last time Mistress 9 had spoken to her and said, "No, your advice was bad advice last time. I think this note might be real."

Mistress 9's mental voice dripped with honey as she said, "Come now, you don't honestly think that do you. Just think I've been here with you ever since the accident. I healed you and am trying to help you be well."

The girl wavered for a moment then continued towards the shrine saying, "If you are correct then the priest at the shrine will agree."

Mistress 9 tried a new tactic saying, "You don't understand, the priest won't believe you and will send you to a mental hospital. Everyone will say that Hotaru the freak finally showed her true nature. You don't want that do you?"

That made Hotaru angry and the young girl said, "I'm not a freak! Ranma-san and Kaede-san think I'm neat and so does the rest of the Juuban gymnastics team. You're not like them at all you're saying mean things just to get me to do what you want, but I won't I'm going to the shrine and you won't stop me."

Hotaru walked on towards the Hino shrine and Mistress 9 tried everything she could, but she was not quite powerful enough at the moment. If the girl would just slip control just a little that would be enough. Mistress 9 thought about that and the anger Hotaru had just shown. Nine thought that perhaps that anger could be used against the girl. "She's dead you know?"

Hotaru tried to ignore it and walked on, but Mistress 9 continued, "Ranma is dead and so is Kaede. Miya and Aiko are also dead. You killed them."

Hotaru was at the steps of the shrine and said, "No, I didn't kill anyone. They were my friends I wouldn't have ever even tried to hurt them."

The young girl started to climb up the steps trying to ignore the voice, but it kept going on and on telling her she had killed her only friends. Her weakness overcame her and she knelt on a step halfway up crying, "No, stop I couldn't have! Why are you doing this to me?"

Mistress 9 just said, "Because it is true. After Kaolinite gave you that potion last night I took over your body and I ordered their death. With your own lips you killed them!"

Mistress 9 had felt the gap could almost taste control over the girl, but suddenly Hotaru shouted her transformation phrase and transformed. That transformation ruined all of Mistress 9's progress, but still she was there and she was ready to fight on, ready to try and take over the moment a weakness was felt.

Saturn walked the rest of the way up the stairs and into the shrine with determination not to lose control again. Unfortunately for her she had chosen a shrine where that determination would be tested to its absolute limits.

* * *

Haruka woke up in her civilian guise and quickly transformed to Sailor Uranus as she looked for the girl who had knocked her unconscious. With no such person in sight and strange surroundings she frowned, then she thought again trying to remember exactly who had attacked her and why. She remembered being in her Senshi form and fighting someone for some reason…

Suddenly she remembered it had been Angerona the Senshi of Nemesis and she had been protecting Saturn and that girl Ivy from her justice. Those two, girls she had seen them in their civilian forms as well. She smiled at that and quickly walked out of the room only to stumble into Michiru.

The blue haired girl looked at her with a bit of confusion and said, "Oh excuse me do I know you?"

Uranus goggled at that statement and after making sure no one was nearby she said, "It's me Haruka, you know that Michiru."

Michiru looked at her with a perplexed gaze and said, "Haruka?"

Uranus nodded and said, "Yes. That's right."

Michiru seemed to think about that for a moment and then said, "Isn't Haruka a train that goes between Kansai Airport, Tennoji Station, and Kyoto Station?"

Before that Haruka had thought that Michiru might have been teasing, but after that statement it was a different story. She glanced around and transformed from Uranus to her civilian form. Then she grabbed Michiru and said, "Now do you recognize me?"

When she was grabbed Michiru screamed and slapped Haruka across the face. Haruka released her grip and Michiru retreated. She bumped into an elderly Shinto Priest and almost fell, but the man held her and said, "What seems to be the problem young lady?"

The blue haired girl pointed at the blond and said, "She transformed from some strange fuku into that regular outfit and then she grabbed me. I guess I panicked."

The priest looked to Haruka and said, "I am Mr. Hino the priest in charge of this shrine and my grand daughter left the two of you here saying that you needed a place to stay, but I won't have you accosting people do you hear?"

Haruka put up her hands and said, "It's not like that. I was just trying to explain our relationship with her. I was trying to get her to recognize me."

"Hmm…" The older gentleman looked from Haruka to Michiru and said, "Well do you know this woman?"

Michiru shook her head and said, "No, I'm sorry I don't think I know her or anyone else named Honda."

"That's Haruka." The annoyed blond said.

Michiru thought for a moment and then said, "Wait, I know you're the famous artist who created Crusher Joe and Dirty Pair right? Well I don't have my portfolio with me, but I could get it. I wonder where you found out about my work."

An angry Haruka said, "I'm not Haruka Takachiho. My Name is Haruka Tenoh."

"Oh, sorry about that," She looked to the priest who had a smile plastered on his face from watching the scene and said to him, "Well I guess I'll be going then. Thank you for letting me stay at your shrine."

She walked past the priest and towards the shrine. There she was staring to pay her respects when Haruka stepped in front of her and said, "What about me, what am I supposed to do now?"

Michiru looked at her with confusion evident on her face and said, "I'm sorry do I know you?"

"Haruka, my name is Haruka!"

"I didn't think the Ninja Clan in Flame or Recca was real. How interesting, but I need to be going now."

Michiru started to walk around Haruka who couldn't take it anymore and grabbed her and fumed at her saying, "No, this is not normal. You need to snap out of it!"

The priest walked over and said, "Perhaps she is right Miss Michiru. It is strange for someone to forget a name even after being introduced. It could be that something is affecting you."

Haruka released Michiru and said, "See Rei's grandfather is right. You should listen to him."

The blue haired girl looked a bit pensive, but nodded her head and said, "Alright, go ahead Hino-san."

He nodded and said, "I will make a sacred fire."

He began his preparations, but was interrupted by the shout of, "Saturn Crystal Power!" and a few moments after that a young girl wearing a sailor fuku, a purple skirt, and a red bow on her chest came into the shrine carrying a large glaive.

Haruka saw this and said her own transformation phrase making her into Sailor Uranus, the she immediately attacked shouting, "_World Shaking_!"

Luckily for Saturn she had enough time to hold up her glaive and create a _Silence Wall_ before the devastating attack reached her. The Hino shrine around her was not quite as lucky and some of the floor was ripped apart by the attack.

Uranus started to attack again, but was interrupted by Michiru who grabbed her arm and said, "Hey you! What are you doing to that girl? Why did you just attack her?"

Uranus stared at her and said, "She must be destroyed, she is the bringer if _Silence,_ she is in league with Team Nemesis, and she may destroy the world."

Michiru looked at Saturn and said, "Miss umm..."

"Saturn" The girl behind the _Silence Wall_ offered.

"Right, Miss Saturn are you planning to destroy the world?"

Saturn shook her head and Mister Hino walked towards her saying, "I see, well that settles it then," He looked over at Uranus and angrily said, "You have been nothing but trouble, I'm sure my granddaughter had her heart in the right place, but I must ask you to leave this shrine."

The blond sailor girl glanced at him and said, "I will not leave until the bringer of silence is destroyed!" She pushed Michiru away and paying little heed to the priest near Saturn she attacked. Blasts of power hit the _Silence Wall _with powerful force and while they did not affect the wall much or anything inside it, those blasts did destroy more of the shrine around the defensive structure.

The aging priest was not behind a magical barrier and so he was pelted with debris and sent to the ground. As he fell down another blast hit the _Silence Wall_ and rubble covered him. Michiru had been watching the scene and made a decision. She didn't know the young girl who was being attacked and something in her mind was whispering something about Silence and destruction. It is possible that if the priest had not been injured she would have done nothing, but as it was she steeled her courage and ran to Uranus, then grabbed her again shouting, "Please stop, your attacks will kill the priest!"

Uranus stared at Michiru and said, "I'm sorry my love, but sacrifices must be made for the greater good. If you were yourself you would understand."

Michiru held onto Uranus hand and while Angerona's botched _Xi Fa Xiang Gao _was still affecting her memory of who Uranus was she felt some connection with the girl, but despite that connection and a vague thought that perhaps Saturn might be evil her Japanese heritage and upbringing pricked her conscience and she was determined that she would not allow Uranus to kill a Shinto priest.

Michiru held Uranus' hand with one of her own while her other hand unconsciously grabbed into her pocket and pulled out a transformation pen. Uranus saw that action, felt the blue haired girl tugging on her hand, and knew that if she allowed it Michiru would transform into Neptune. A tear of harsh regret ran down Uranus cheek as she held Michiru's hand gently for a moment, then tightened her grip and used that hand to literally pick the blue haired girl up and throw her into a wall.

Saturn saw the blue haired girl slam into the wall and realized that it was up to her now. Only she could stop the girl from attacking her, only she could prevent the Priest's death. If she did nothing she could possibly save herself for a short time, but only if she acted could she preserve other people's lives. With that in mind she dropped her wall and leveled her glaive at Uranus and as she did so Mistress 9 said, "See, you are a killer. Do it, show your true nature."

Saturn held the glaive out and paused for a moment, then saw Uranus beginning her attack and her inner confusion allowed Mistress 9 to take control. The glaive descended and she shouted, "_Silence Glaive Surprise!_"

The glaive was pointing directly at Uranus and Hotaru mentally gasped in horror at the devastation that would cause, then she pulled as hard as she could and wrenched control of her body back from Mistress 9. The silence was just beginning to come and so she angled the weapon up more and desperately shouted, "_Minor Note!"_

Instead of Silence a low almost subsonic note came from the glaive and it went out and met the _World Shaking _and utterly consumed that attack, then it moved on and went out towards Uranus hitting her just below the collarbone and removing everything above it in a perfect semicircle of subsonic destruction. The attack continued past Uranus and into the shrine wall making a perfect circle and exiting out into the sky where it reached out high into the sky, destroyed a lone bird or two, and then it was gone.

Uranus' body slumped to the ground, but no blood poured from the horrible wound the subsonic attack had acted almost like an extreme heat cauterizing as it destroyed. The final thump made Saturn cringe and then the tears came. As she cried Mistress 9 was there telling her again and again that she was a killer. Telling her to embrace the darkness, give in to the power that it offered and forget about her tears. She was sorely tempted by the offer, but a low moan from Michiru changed her mind.

She walked over to the blue haired girl and helped her up. Michiru yelped in pain and Saturn saw that her arm was hanging at an unnatural angle and blood was streaming from a nasty head wound. She touched the girl with a hand and released her healing power. The arm righted itself and the wound on Michiru's head healed itself. Saturn fell to her knees in exhaustion.

Michiru gasped in wonder and then looked over at Uranus body, she blanched at that sight and tears of sadness came to her eyes unbidden. As she was wiping the tears away she saw that Saturn had fallen to her knees after the healing and so she helped the other girl up saying, "I don't know who that was, but I feel very sad about her death for some reason. Still I don't think that I can blame you. You saved our lives..."

Michiru hesitated at saying any more, and then she heard a low moan coming from the rubble and said, "The priest!"

She quickly walked over to the rubble and started moving it. Saturn was right behind her and the two uncovered Mr. Hino's recovering body. The elderly gentleman allowed the girls to help him up. As he got his feet under him a slight bit of lechery came to his voice as he said, "This shrine has seen better days, but at least I have such pretty girls to help me."

Saturn looked at him with sadness then pointed to Uranus and said, "I'm sorry, but I have spilled blood in your shrine."

He looked at the body with a somber expression and said, "We will have to notify the authorities and I will have to perform a purification."

He sighed and approached the body saying, "I do not understand why she was so angry and seemingly so confused. Perhaps it was the doing of the creatures that Team Nemesis has been fighting."

He looked to Saturn and said, "Are you one of them?"

Saturn looked at him and then broke down into tears as she thought of more destruction that had been done by her body. Mistress 9 reveled in the girl's tears and attacked with more venom saying, "You killed them all. None will survive the day just like Uranus over there they will be rotting meat. Give in surrender and you will feel no more remorse, just the joys that Pharaoh 90 can bring us when he comes!"

Hotaru mentally shouted, "Shut Up!" again and again. Then she took a chance and touched one hand to the other and concentrated on her healing powers. A glow suffused her and Mistress 9's voice quieted to a whisper, but it was too much for her and she slumped to the ground unconscious.

Hotaru collapsed leaving the priest's question unanswered. As she collapsed she lost her transformation and Michiru caught her. Then the blue haired girl noticed a small trickle of blood coming from Hotaru's nose and said, "Maybe we should bring her to the hospital?"

The priest nodded and said, "Yes, I will call an ambulance and the police."

He quickly went off to do that leaving Michiru sitting there. The blue haired girl set Hotaru softly down and walked over to Uuranus' body. She touched the body gently and as she did so a sword seemed to fall out of it. She looked at the sword for a moment and then she touched it.

When Michiru touched the sword everything suddenly came back to her in a whirl. She remembered that she and Haruka had been really sweet on each other and that the relationship had been really heating up between them. Then one day a girl with green hair, "Pluto" she said to herself, "Her name was Pluto."

After speaking Michiru continued to think about what had happened talking to Haruka's dead body and Hotaru's live one saying, "Pluto gave us those pens and said something to us and then I transformed."

The blue haired girl remembered that she had been trying to touch that pen when Uranus threw her into the wall. She took it out again and glanced at it saying, "This thing changed me, but into what?"

Staring at the pen she said, "I remember now that it or Pluto I guess wanted me to remember being Neptune and I did. All of it, I remembered being an elite servant of Queen Serenity and how her orders were so important to the survival of every being in the solar system. It was a glorious and lovely place and somehow I lost myself. I became the girl who once lived in a beautiful moon kingdom and would do anything to make it come again."

She looked down at Uranus again holding the sword in her hand and saying, "We attacked two school girls because of what they might possibly do. We were willing to kill people if their heart crystal had part of this Holy Grail in them. That was wrong."

Michiru cried and said, "It was wrong and by trying to live in the past, by forgetting our lives in this day and age we killed the dream that Serenity stood for to begin with. We were chasing a dream of yesterday when we should have been looking to a bright tomorrow."

Michiru stood up with the sword in her hand, then felt a tug at her own chest and brought the sword close to herself. As she did so a mirror fell out of her chest and onto the ground. She smiled at it and then transformed.

Neptune walked over to Hotaru, picked her up and said, "I forgive you. Your friend Angerona started the process, but you, **you** saved me. I think you would have saved Haruka too if you could have and now I need to repay my debt."

Neptune started to walk off with Hotaru in her arms when she saw the Priest standing at the door. She glanced at him and said, "How long have you been there?"

He shrugged and said, "Long enough to know that you are doing the right thing. Now go."

Neptune nodded and despite the sirens in the distance coming towards the house, she ran. Her speed was very high and she took Hotaru's form past the ambulances and past the police cars and then into the hospital. The young girl was admitted and Neptune waited in a small room hoping that the young black haired girl would survive.

* * *

Vesta and the newly dubbed Horse boy arrived next to the rest of Team Nemesis as they were departing carrying Cologne and Ranma. Vesta was about to say something when Kaede said, "They are okay, just overtaxed I think. We're going to go back to the restaurant and talk now. Do you want to come?

Vesta nodded and after they were in a secluded area they all transformed continued walking in silence towards the restaurant. Miya's sister Miko seemed to follow the group almost like a puppy. When they arrived at the restaurant they put Ranma into her bed and Cologne in hers and then went in another room to talk.

Nabiki was the first to speak saying, "Look, I'm no good at the mushy stuff and I need to get in touch with the rest of the people that I have in our business branch. I'll get the whole story from Neko-Chan later and make sure that the appropriate things are done for everyone."

The other girls in the room stared at Nabiki for a moment, and then Neherenia said, "Go do what you must. We understand."

Nabiki nodded and with an expression of ice started to walk out of the room. Neherenia stopped her saying, "Perhaps you should call someone to help you with this work?"

"Who would I trust that can help me with this?"

Neherenia shrugged and said, "Cologne or myself could help you, but neither of us is interested. Think on it as you walk to your office, think about who you might trust that would be able to bring order from chaos. Then, when you have found that person call them on the communicator and ask for their help."

Nabiki walked out the door thinking about what Neherenia had said. Inside the room the rest of the girls were silent. Ranma sat there uncomfortably as the moments ticked on and then said, "I don't get it. The old ghoul and the cat girl just tired themselves out right? Why is everyone so depressed about it?"

Miya stood up and stomped toward the Saotome boy. She looked him in the face and said, "Look Saotome, I barely know you and mostly I want to keep it that way, but you're supposed to be a good fighter," she said this last statement with clear sarcasm.

Ranma butted in saying, "Hey, I'm the best."

Miya rolled her eyes and continued, "I haven't seen you fight much in practice with us or otherwise, so I'll just have to take your word for it, but no matter how good you are you still don't know anything about us, so let me fill you in!"

Ranma was cowed by the girl as she got right into his face and practically shouted, "My sister is dead, my parents are dead, and one of my best friends is dead. In addition to that two of my other good friends might as well be dead because of what Sailor Moon did to them. I would think YOU might understand how that feels! Still at least your two friends are **alive!**"

She backed down a bit and got quiet as she said, "Here we are working with Ranma-san because we are one of the last lines of defense against this stuff. Do you think the police could handle these Daimons or the Droids or the rest of these things?"

Ranma shrugged and Miya said, "By the time they get there the damage would be done. Heck, even now I bet one or two of those witches are out trying to gather heart crystals and we do just not know about it. Hell! If it wasn't for us and Ranma-san Tokyo would be utterly destroyed by Wiseman by now and who knows what they would have had to do to try and stop him after that."

She stared at Ranma who didn't quite seem concerned enough and said, "Just what do you think Nabiki is doing for us right now? Why do you think she just left despite the grief we're all feeling?"

Ranma looked confused and said, "Uh…I thought she was just using this Nemesis thingy to make money…"

At that point Kaede and Neherenia got up and were standing next to Miya as the girl just looked at him with anger burning in her eyes, then she just said, "You're hopeless," and stormed out of the room. The other three girls followed behind her leaving Ranma in the room with Miko.

He looked at the girl who was an identical twin of Miya. She was still seated and was just looking at a wall as if it were quite interesting. He said, "What about you? Don't you want to yell at me too?"

The girl looked at Ranma with a smile that didn't really reach her cheeks and said, "What would yelling at you solve?"

"I dunno maybe you should ask them."

The girl stood up and walked out of the room saying, "Very well I will."

Ranma sat there for a few moments, then he stood up and left saying to no one in particular, "Ah hell I don't need to be part of this stuff. I'm leaving."

In Neherenia's room the three girls ended up hugging each other and consoling each other on their losses that day. Miya never really got a chance to ask her question. She was made part of the healing process and as the others hugged her she hugged them back. When she felt that loving warmth from the others it made her feel something other than just contentment for the very first time that day.

* * *

Pluto woke up in darkness and filth as a voice said, "Hey, Hoshi I think we have something alive here."

Another voice responded saying, "Crap! Well, wait there and keep your stick ready. I'm coming okay Tanaka?"

"No problem Hoshi."

Pluto moved and then heard Tanaka say, "Freeze! Don't Move! If you move I will have to hit you!"

It was still dark and she wanted to see so she brushed dirt from her eyes, then felt a sharp pain as a stick hit her on the head and sent her to the ground. She looked up from the ground and saw a middle aged officer with brown hair pointing his police stick at her and saying, "I meant it. Move again and I'll have to knock you out."

Pluto cursed to herself as she realized that her Garnet Rod was not in her hands and that she could not teleport back to the gates without it. So, she smiled at the man and said, "You didn't happen to see a rod with a garnet on the top did you? I seem to have misplaced it."

Tanaka shook his head and motioned to a person behind her. Then she felt someone sit on her back and powerful hands were grabbing her arms. She jerked and threw the person off her and was rewarded with a powerful strike to her head by Tanaka. She saw stars, but ignored them, growled, and stood up quickly. As she stood he hit her again and the stars came back with a vengeance, but she was able to send a leg out and kicked him hard, sending him to the ground a few meters away from her.

Unfortunately for Pluto this action did not go unobserved by the two other officers who were at the scene and she was tackled by them. She went down, but her magically enhanced strength allowed her to get back up and throw the men from her. As she did that she realized that she was now surrounded by four officers wielding their police sticks and she did not have her garnet rod, still she could perform her magical attacks, they just wouldn't be as powerful.

The officers quickly advanced on her and she hit one of the men with a _Dead Scream_ and he went down. She blocked the two others, but once again Tanaka's stick hit her in the back of her head. She growled, turned towards him and fired an attack in his direction. She lashed out with a kick at the same time and slammed one of the others in the solar plexus sending him to the ground wheezing.

The last officer attacked again and she easily disarmed him then sent him to the ground as well. The officer who had been kicked in the solar plexus was recovering and she stepped behind him and put his head in a lock as she said, "Now, Hoshi was it? Why don't you tell me if you found a Rod with a garnet on the top of it hmm?"

Hoshi struggled to breathe, but stoically said nothing. The three other officers were starting to get up and come closer when Pluto looked at them saying, "Let's just make this quick shall we? You tell me if you have seen a Rod with a garnet on top of it and then I will go."

Sirens could be heard approaching in the distance and Tanaka looked at her with anger in his eyes as he said, "You won't get away with this. Reinforcements are coming right now and Team Nemesis has been officially made part of the Tokyo Police force. Whoever you are and whatever your plans are you will be stopped."

Pluto sighed and while she spoke she scanned the area to for her rod. "You have chosen the side of evil, you may not realize it, but you have. Please, I ask you in the name of all that is good; please just tell me where the rod is."

Tanaka started to approach, but as he did Pluto held Hoshi tighter and so he looked at her with deep anger and resentment as he said, "Assaulting an officer, attacking innocents without provocation. You even have the audacity to hold Hoshi hostage and still tell us that you are on the side of good?"

The sirens were very close now and Pluto still hadn't seen her Garnet Rod in the mess around the area. She sighed a deep sigh as she determined that she would have to raid the evidence locker later, then lifted Hoshi and flung him some distance away. After that she left the area at high speed.

* * *

Ami woke up and saw a smiling face of a doctor. He said, "Well it seems that you are up now. I would suggest that you take it easy for a few days because you have a light concussion miss…"

Ami looked at the doctor shyly and said, "Ami, my name is Ami Mizuno."

He smiled at her and said, "Ah and I am Tofu Ono is your mother by any chance Saeko Mizuno over at the Juuban General Hospital?"

Ami nodded and Tofu smiled saying, "She has mentioned her daughter to me from time to time it's nice to finally meet you even if the circumstances are so bad."

At that point Shampoo came in the room and said, "Is Senshi girl okay Doctor Tofu?"

Tofu nodded and said, "The girl you brought in is fine and she doesn't look like much of a threat to me."

Shampoo came closer and looked at Ami closely, then said, "Is true, she not threat now, but when she wearing blue fuku there is powerful magic. She attacked tribe sister Ranma with it."

Ami tensed at that statement, and tried to defend her actions saying, "You don't know the whole story. She kidnapped me and my friends. Later on she attacked Black Lady er... Usa-chan and cut off her hand. She also killed Black Lady later and destroyed the Ginzuishou."

Shampoo argued back saying, "You attack tribe sister at school and Black Lady was helping to try and destroy the planet."

Ami looked pensive for a moment and said, "You're right about Black lady I suppose. But I only attacked her at school because she kidnapped me."

The violet haired Amazon then said, "She kidnap you because she under ge..gaiu… evil spell what make her have to obey. She was planning on save you when on ship."

"I don't know." Ami said, but she herself had once been under a spell that made her do Metallia's bidding, so Shampoo's argument was persuasive. She looked back at the girl and said, "What about the crystal though? She wasn't under a spell when she destroyed that?"

Shampoo humphed and said, "As for silly crystal it did very bad things to Spatula girl and Pig boy. It is good that it broken"

Ami looked pensive again and said, "I saw that on the news I guess, but I thought that it was a trick..."

Shampoo shook her head and said, "No, it make Pig boy and Spatula girl act all nicey, nice and forget all about The Art," The lavender haired girl raised her voice and said, "They forget The Art and they warriors? No way! Even special Amazon techniques not powerful enough to do that."

Ami thought about that for a moment and wondered if maybe the purple haired girl was right. Was she attacking Angerona for reasons that did not make logical sense? Shampoo saw that something she had said had gotten through and waited. Meanwhile Ami continued to think about exactly why she was attacking Angerona. She came up with one last reason and said, "She's against making Crystal Tokyo become the future…"

Shampoo looked Ami curiously and said, "What Crystal Tokyo?"

Ami blushed a bit and said, "It sounds silly, but apparently I'm a reborn princess and Moon is destined to become our queen with Tuxedo Kamen at her side…"

She stopped talking as her mind raced. She wondered if it was really possible for Mamoru to recover from the beating he had received. Her own mother had said that a case like his with such severe head trauma and brain damage might not ever recover and that even if he did he would most likely be very different. As she thought about that she remembered the person she had seen in the future he had acted in a similar fashion and manner. Was it possible that the future they had seen was not inevitable? Was it possible that fighting against Crystal Tokyo wasn't a bad thing?

While Ami was thinking Tofu walked off asking Shampoo to stay with her, make sure she got something to drink and if she fell asleep to wake her every hour or so to make sure she was okay. Shampoo nodded and said, "Will do doctor. Shampoo make sure she be safe while she thinking about what Shampoo said. Maybe this end up well and she stop attacking tribe Sister Ranma."

Shampoo got a cup of water and gave it to Ami, and then she stood in a clear area to do some light stretching while she waited for the other girl to sort through her thoughts. The young Amazon would be there for most of the rest of the day, while Ami tried to figure out what to do next…

* * *

At Tokyo General Hospital Hotaru was slowly using her healing power on herself and it was killing Mistress 9, unfortunately at the same time it was also slowly killing Hotaru as well.

Neptune sat nearby and watched her wage the battle. Monitors and other hospital equipment showed her vital signs decreasing slowly but surely and the doctors were standing by wringing their hands waiting for test results that would most likely not be able tell them what was really happening.

Suddenly on of the monitors made a high pitched beep and Neptune was pushed aside as the crash cart came in and the doctors tried to resuscitate Hotaru. That was when Mistress 9 left the girl's body and quickly tried to find another host nearby.

It was not a long search, because Kodachi Kunou lay in a recovery room not that far away with bandages around her chest and numerous pains all over her body. She frowned at her morphine drip and said, "As if that would do me any good my tolerance to such is completely beyond what they are giving me and I do believe it is substandard. I will have to call a nurse again."

As she was about to press the call button a voice in her head said, "I can help make the pain go away."

Kodachi haughtily said, "Who are you and exactly how can you do that?"

The voice said, "I am Mistress 9 and if you agree to be my host I can assure you that you will feel no more pain and I will help you become completely healed very quickly indeed."

Kodachi shrugged and said, "Very well, what is one more voice. Enter and be welcome Mistress 9."

Mistress 9 allowed her essence to flow into Kodachi's body and for a moment even that evil entity was overwhelmed.

Kodachi had been mostly insane even before she had been conscripted by the Black Moon family, but that conscription had utterly destroyed any tenuous grasp the girl might have had on her sanity. After that Kodachi had briefly been subject to the Cleansing power of the Ginzuishou and so had been made into something of a human automaton with almost no real hopes and dreams and just a slight little bit of general euphoria. But, that had not been the end of things for her, because she had also had her very essence tampered with by Souichi who had taken her heart crystal and removed most of the traces of the cleansing leaving behind a dark and fragmented personality and giving her just a bit of Daimon power in the process.

It took Mistress 9's full concentration not to be swept up and destroyed by the mental chaos in Kodachi's mind. Then when she had a handle on that it took her at least twenty minutes or more to get any sort of decent bearings in the girls mind. When she finally did that she realized that she might not actually be able to take over Kodachi's body in the near future, but the good news for Mistress 9 was that she would not need to. After studying the mentally unstable girl Mistress 9 knew that she could use her delusions to entice her towards 9's bidding.

Kodachi felt a rush of euphoria from Mistress 9 and laughed in insane glee. She stopped laughing as her broken ribs ached and said, "So Nine was it? Why don't you tell me how you plan on healing me?"

The Entity in Kodachi's mind said, "We're going to steal heart crystals and consume them. Now, get up and let's see if I can't find a good heart crystal that we need."

Kodachi got up and as she did so Nine sought out sources of power nearby. Unbeknownst to her Hotaru was just regaining her heart beat, but since she had almost died her power levels were below many of the rest of the patients in the hospital. So, there was only one large power source nearby and Nine found it saying, "Well Kodachi it seems that today is our lucky day. Just one floor up is a very large and surely tasty power source that we can use."

Kodachi smiled at that and immediately set out on her way. It was not that long before the young black haired girl was sneaking past a desk with a sign above it that said, "Coma Ward."

* * *

Sailors Moon, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter appeared more than mile away from the battle at the school on the observation deck of the Tokyo Tower. After noting that there was no danger nearby the girls were taken over by exhaustion from their ordeal and lay on the metal floor for some time.

As they started to wake up a man said, "Good, nice to see you awake Miss Moon. It saves us the effort of physically carrying you down those stairs and into the arrest van."

Moon jumped to her feet and then a thousand volts of electricity coursed through her body. She collapsed to the ground again and the man's voice said, "I wouldn't recommend any more of those fast moves young lady. My men are just a little jumpy after hearing what that Pluto did down at the school."

By then the other girls were awake as well and Mars leapt to Moons defense. She was in the air and slamming into one of the men before he could react. She had her knees on his chest and was about to say something when she was hit and sent to the ground by three separate jolts of a thousand volts of electricity each.

The man who had been speaking said, "Please, why don't we do this without a fight ladies? Who knows maybe you will get Judge 'easy' again…"

The men laughed at bit at that statement while Jupiter and Venus after seeing what had happened to Mars and Moon decided not to fight the Tokyo police officers and thus they were able to walk down the stairs while Moon and Mars were picked up and carried.

As they went down the stairs Moon slowly recovered from what felt like an elephant kicking her in the chest. By the time they were at the ground the young sailor Senshi had her wits around her and was finally noticing a new unpleasant feeling at her chest. She glanced there and saw that the man carrying her in his arms had one hand on her breast.

She looked up at him and he smiled down at her with a lecherous grin, "Nice to see you awake missy. Now you can know what a 'real' man feels like. Not some pompous twit in a tuxedo."

His lechery was the final straw in a long list of grievances that day and it made Moon's temper go into blazing overdrive. Without really thinking or any concern for the consequences she pulled out her rod and shouted, "Moon Cleansing Escalation!"

Her righteous anger surged out from her in an explosion of pure white energy. It was nothing compared to what she could have done with the Ginzuishou, but it was more than enough to utterly and completely turn the arresting officers into complacent and nearly uncaring drones. That gave Venus and Jupiter a chance to carry their friends away to safety. There in a safe spot all the girls dropped their transformations and walked away in their civilian identities.

* * *

Nabiki had taken the train back to the Nerima district and was about to go to the Nemesis office location when she realized exactly what she needed. She needed an Executive Assistant. Someone who could be on site and deal with the small brush fires when they erupted and call her for the big details. She needed someone who knew her very well and who could be an island of peace amidst chaos.

In short she needed Kasumi and so she walked to the house came inside and walked over to her elder sister. Kasumi looked down and said, "Oh Nabiki, it's good to see you. How are you today?"

Nabiki looked up and said, "I'm fine I guess, no….not really, but it's not important right now."

The elder Tendo girl looked concerned and said, "Why ever not?"

Nabiki sighed and said, "I need your help. You're the only one I can trust with this job and I need you."

"Oh my…"

The statement hung in the air and then Nabiki said, "Look I know what you do here seems important to you and I guess in a way it is, but I need you to help me…" Nabiki paused and then said with a sour smirk, "Well as strange as it sound I need you to help me save the world."

Kasumi looked down at her sister and was about to laugh it off, but then she noticed that Nabiki's smirk was gone. The girl was looking at her with a dead serious expression, so Kasumi smiled gently and said, "Nabiki what could you possibly need from me to help you save the world?"

Nabiki looked at her sister and said, "I need an assistant at Nemesis Enterprises. Someone who I can trust and who will be able to keep people calm. I need someone who knows me very well and knows what I might want done if I'm not around."

Kasumi nodded and then said, "But, why can't you use one of your people at Furinkan? And really, how can helping this company save the world?"

Nabiki shook her head and said, "I can trust them a lot, but not for this. I need you Kasumi. I need you to help me at the company."

Nabiki paused and then with another sour expression said, "As for saving the world, maybe you remember that girl who attacked the Dojo? She had that large black crystal."

Kasumi nodded and Nabiki said, "If not for Neko-Chan she would have devastated Tokyo, maybe even the world. Nemesis Enterprises is just a way to get some money to Neko-Chan and her allies in their fight to save the world."

Kasumi sat for a moment taking in the information she had just been given. Finally after a long pause the elder Tendo girl looked down at Nabiki, hugged her, and then whispered, "Alright little sister. I'll help you save the world."

The two girls then walked out of the house and towards the office Nabiki had recently created to house Nemesis Enterprises.

* * *

Some time later that day Cologne and Ranma woke and spoke with the other girls in Neherenia's room.

Ranma spoke first saying, "We have had some losses today hard losses that gave us a lesson that we will never forget. Secrecy and defense, we must not ever allow our enemies to know who we are and we must make sure that everyone on the team is protected from that knowledge. Now, let us have a moment of silence for our fallen friends and those whose status is unknown."

The silence lingered for almost ten minutes and then Ranma continued, "While we are grieving for our fallen friends our enemies were hurt as well. In addition, we don't know what they have done to Hotaru. She may have been the first sacrifice in their attempts to kill us. I desperately hope it is not so, but we must be prepared for it."

The rest of the girls became even more somber at that statement and then Ranma said, "Now I say we find those witches. We hunt them down and destroy all of them, their deaths may not soothe our hearts, but we will kill them and know that no other innocent person will ever suffer from their efforts again."

A cheer went up in the room and Team Nemesis went to the Tomoe home later that night. Unfortunately, by the time they got there the witches were gone leaving almost no trace that they had ever been there at all.

At that point the team was upset and wanting to do something, anything at all and so with the full power of her feline side feeling its animal emotions and needs Ranma said, "Well they weren't here, but we will find them and when do we will not give them any quarter or mercy. They don't deserve it for what they have done."

Ranma pulled out her communicator and said, "Nabiki, no sign of the Witches here do you have any information on where they might be?"

The voice on the other side said, "I've been working on that as well as trying to find any snippets of information on the Witches, the only thing I have so far is a rumor that some red haired lady took off with Ryouga earlier today. She was followed by Happosai, but the three of them disappeared soon after that. They aren't at the Tomoe home right?"

"No, just like you said when you checked with your power earlier. There's no sign of them here and the only thing left to indicate that they might have been here is a bunch of scrap metal in a basement lab."

Ranma sighed, then said, "Well, in the meantime our service as official Police helpers requires that we bring in the Azunama clan of Yakuza. Why don't we see if we can find them and bring them in?"

The rest of the group nodded and Ranma said, "So Nabiki do you have any information on the Azunama clan?"

The other girl said, "Yes, since getting my new assistant things around here have been easier and I've been able to get a lot more information, so, yes I do Neko-Chan do you need it?"

Ranma nodded and said, "Yeah, I think we need to clean up Tokyo just a bit tonight."

"Alright, can you pick me up and bring me along. I'd like to film some of that while my assistant finishes up making the funeral arrangements."

Ranma looked surprised and said, "That was fast."

"I know, but she has a way of soothing people and getting them to agree with her if you know what I mean. Everything will be ready for a public service at the school tomorrow. She even managed to get everyone the day off after the service is over."

"Wow, I know Cologne and Neherenia told you to find an assistant, but I didn't think it would work out so well for you so quickly. Whoever this person she's quite the find where did you find her?"

Nabiki's voice had a smile in it as she said, "Right in my own house."

Ranma looked confused and said, "Akane? No way!"

Nabiki laughed and said, "No, Neko-Chan it's my other sister."

"Oh…" Ranma paused and then thought about it. She realized that Kasumi would indeed be perfect for soothing people's emotions and getting them to agree with her. She smiled at the thought of the eldest Tendo girl finding another niche in the world.

Then she said, "Well that's great, now why don't you give me that information on the Azunama clan?"

Nabiki provided information and the girls were about to follow through on it, but before they left Ranma said, "You know what? I think we need to make sure we are dressed a bit differently from the Senshi."

"You're the only one who wears a fuku Neko-Chan. The rest of the Gymnasts wear leotards and a mask. I wear that yellow get up. Cologne and Shampoo wear Amazon battle dresses and hmmm. Well I don't know what Horse Boy wears, but it sure isn't a tuxedo."

Ranma nodded and as they left tried to think of a new outfit for herself. By the time she had decided the team found a pocket of the Azunama clan outside a small, otherwise innocent looking, accounting office. The only difference between this office and the others surrounding it was the two large thugs standing outside in the shadows.

Angerona walked straight up to the men and said, "Hi, I know it's late, but maybe I could get my taxes done?"

The two thugs looked at the girl. She was garbed in a flowing black garment, the sleeves were loose and billowed out to her elbows where they were detailed with a deep red edging. The neckline was open at her shoulders and encircled her entirely just above her breasts. It had a small teardrop opening at her neck that allowed a bit of cleavage to show and then it closed again hugging her torso and cinched at her waist by a deep red belt. The garment continued down to her hips where it had two slashes that allowed her legs complete freedom of movement. The outfit was completed by a golden circlet just behind her feline ears that was holding her crimson hair out of the way.

It was as if a Goddess of Rome had decided to wear black and walk around town. The two men stared at her form in open admiration and then one of them glanced to the other and said, "I can think of something we might do, but it won't be your taxes. Right Chakahiro?"

The second thug who was apparently named Chakahiro looked to the first and then lunged forward to grab the young girl in front of them saying, "Oh yeah I can think of something too."

His lunge was utterly stopped by a kick to the head and he was sent careening to the ground unconscious. The Other thug saw that and started to attack as well, but by the time he even started to move it was too late. Angerona was already next to him and sent a punch rocketing to his jaw that took him down.

She smiled at the downed goons and then the rest of her team came into view as they all walked into the small accounting office. Inside they found a set of stairs that led down to a basement area. There they surprised a large number of men who were working to package a large quantity of Crack Cocaine.

A few of the men pulled out guns and began to fire one the group, but before they fired Neherenia had been chanting and by the time they pulled the triggers a dark shield seemed to protect each of the girls from harm.

After that the men began to attack en-mass Angerona and her team were waiting for just that eventuality and responded to their attack with the full weight of their martial skills and experience.

The battle was over before it had even begun. A few minutes after Team Nemesis had entered the building every single Yakuza thug was either unconscious or groaning on the floor in pain. Angerona herself was standing next to one of the men who had seemed to be directing the operation.

She held the man up by one hand and with the other hand she brought her claws out and proceeded to use them on a nearby wall, leaving a gaping hole. Then she smiled almost sweetly at the man and said, "So do you want to tell me where the rest of the Azunama clan is or do I have to get violent?"

Suffice it to say the man told her everything and so from that point Team Nemesis found another pocket of the Yakuza clan. There they convinced someone to tell them where another pocket was. After that one pocket after the next was found and brought down. By the end of the night the Azunama Yakuza clan was all languishing behind bars or recuperating in the hospital.

Author's Note: This is one of the longer chapters that I have written in quite some time. I'd like to thank Dark Jackel for pre-reading assistance and curse the holiday season for giving me so many interesting things that kept me from writing as much. Then again Zack and Wiki rules!


	6. Chapter 6

Black Moon and Silence

Chapter 6 – Evil finds new roads

It would have been easy and simple if Team Nemesis had been able to defeat every witch, it would have ended the threat to Tokyo right there and right then, but that was not to be. They had found the Tomoe residence entirely empty and almost completely devoid of all materials that might have been useful in creating Daimons, collecting heart crystals, or summoning Pharaoh 90.

The reason for that was Kaolinite. The Red haired witch had run from the Tendo household in something of a panic after her failed assault. She had not expected to encounter a purple haired Amazon warrior and she had certainly not expected that warrior to be able to sever her hair with a Chinese sword.

Kaolinite had retreated from the encounter towards Furinkan high school. There she hoped to find one of the warriors Kodachi had told her about, but her sojourn to the school was interrupted as a small gnome of a man bounced to her chest, stole her bra and jumped away. She sat in stunned shock for a moment and then was in the middle of a screaming group of irate women.

They were all apparently angry at the gnome of a man for stealing their garments, but none of them had the powers that Kaolinite had. The red haired woman easily outpaced them and caught up to the ancient letch just in time to see him dodge the attack of a strange bull like creature saying, "Now, now then Pantyhose don't interrupt my fun today."

The creature seemed to ignore his statement and continued its attack. Unfortunately for it the old man was extremely agile and wily. He dodged the creature's attacks and then a short chase ensued. Kaolinite followed the battle and watched as the two combatants went through a restaurant, where the old man grabbed a hot of boiling water and threw it onto the strange creature turning it into a young boy. The boy attacked again, but this time the man dodged and placed some time of explosive on his head. The bomb exploded and the young man was knocked unconscious. With that parting shot the old man ran off into the distance with a pack full of women's undergarments.

Kaolinite allowed the old man to go without following him deciding that she could find him at a later date if she wanted to. Then the witch walked to the unconscious man and woke him saying, "I am Kaolinite who are you?"

The black haired young man woke and stared at her for a moment taking in her pretty form and then trying to figure out what to say. He sat silently for some time before he finally said, "Taro, just call me Taro."

Kaolinite smiled and said, "It's nice to meet you Taro especially since we seem to have a common goal."

The boy looked at her haughtily and said, "Yeah, what's the goal?"

Kaolinite smiled again and said, "That old man you were fighting, I would like to find him as well."

Taro snorted and walked past her as he said, "Yeah well, don't get in my way lady."

As Taro was walking away Kaolinite said, "I can help you gain enough power to defeat him."

The boy turned back to her and said, "Alright, I'm listening."

The red haired witch smiled again and said, "Come with me and I will show you…"

She walked away and Taro followed close behind. They got onto a train and went to Juuban, then walked to the Tomoe household where Kaolinite asked Cyprine and Ptiliol to begin packing everything away, then she took Taro down into the basement to see Souichi.

There in the basement Souichi stood near a machine with some heart crystals in one side and some Daimon eggs on the other. The doctor smiled with an otherworldly glee and said, "Hello, young sir I am Dr. Tomoe. Have you come to gain power?"

Those words were like music to Taro's ears and he said, "Yes, I have. Now, what can you do for me so that I can get that old freak and have my name changed?"

Souichi motioned the boy forward and Taro approached closely. The doctor then pressed his hand against Taro's heart and withdrew his heart crystal. The boy made a brief sound of distress, but that was all he could do before his body slumped down.

Souichi then held Taro's heart crystal in one hand and placed it on the end of the machine that had Daimon eggs. He then flipped a switch and the machine woke, processing the heart crystals and transforming them into malevolent power which was then infused into Taro's heart crystal.

The doctor picked up the, now misshapen and dark, crystal and placed it back inside the young boy's body. Taro woke up with a start and lashed out breaking the device with a kick. Then he grabbed the doctor and said, "I don't know what you were trying to do, but if you ever try that again I'll kill you!"

Kaolinite said, "Come now Taro let the nice doctor go. He wasn't hurting you. He was making you even more powerful. Can't you feel it?"

Taro turned towards Kaolinite and was about to tell her off when dark energy surrounded his form and transformed him into a dark black minotaur like form. The creature snorted in glee and then spoke, "I…hey! I can talk like this!"

After getting over its initial surprise at being able to speak the creature said, "Now it's time to get Happosai. You said something about being able to find him didn't you?"

Kaolinite nodded and said, "Yes, I did." She concentrated on the location of her bra and smiled an evil smile as she felt the object and its proximity to such a powerful heart crystal.

"I did indeed say we could find that old man you were fighting and I will get something I want as well!"

The two laughed together and then they started to leave. The last thing Kaolinite said was, "Make sure this entire place is packed and moved to the Infinity Academy before we get back. Do you understand me?"

The doctor nodded to her retreating form and got to work cleaning the place up. As he did so a small frown appeared on his face and a tear went down his cheek as he said, "What has become of me? Why do I follow these people?"

A glint formed in his glasses and his own voice answered him saying, "You know exactly why. You made a pact with Germatroid and Mistress 9 and you will fulfill it despite your resistance as of late. You will fulfill the pact and Pharaoh 90 will come."

Germatroid laughed at his helpless host and used the man's knowledge in order to do as Kaolinite had ordered, smiling an insane smile all the while.

Kaolinite was gone by then; following her undergarment to the powerful man she had met earlier in the day. She found him as he was heading towards the Tendo Dojo in order to relieve himself of his ill gotten gains. As they approached Taro tried to attack immediately, but found that he could not.

Kaolinite smiled at the creature and said, "Did I forget to mention that you would be bonded to my will? How careless of me."

The monstrous form looked at Kaolinite with pure hatred in its eyes, but it could do nothing at all as she smiled some more and said, "In any case I don't think violence will be necessary. Here, let me show you."

With that statement she dropped her shirt a bit in order to show the curve of her breast and wandered onto the sidewalk just as Happosai came into view. The old man saw her, reacted immediately, and ran right towards her cleavage saying, "Sweeto!"

The red haired witch opened her arms wide and allowed the old man to press himself against her with abandon. In the meantime her hair grew outwards and surrounded his form while Taro came from his hiding place and stood ready. By the time that Happosai realized something was wrong it was too late.

He turned to escape from Kaolinite's hair and one of Taro's dark tentacles slammed right into his chest and pulled out his heart crystal. Then the ancient master slumped to the ground and Kaolinite held out her hand.

Taro's tentacle wavered a bit, but then it placed the crystal in Kaolinite's hand. The witch smiled and said, "Now, if I get the process right I can gain all of his knowledge and power. Then, that Purple haired girl will be no match for me!"

She laughed an evil laugh and walked away with her new Daimon servant as well as her prize. The only thing left behind was a young man with black hair, wearing a Furinkan school uniform and staring frightened at the scene he had witnessed. Some deep inner recess of his mind had wanted him to do something to prevent what he had seen, but he did not.

He just stood there quaking in fear until the woman was gone, then he walked to the body of the old man and said, "The proper thing for me to do is report this, but I can't just leave you here. What should I do?"

Realization came from the depths of his soul and he picked the old man up, then he started to carry the man towards the Tendo dojo. As he started to walk he realized he was going in the wrong direction. He looked around and realized that he had no idea where he was anymore he stared at the unfamiliar surroundings and said, "Where on earth am I now?"

* * *

Kodachi Kunou stood over the comatose body of Mamoru Chiba without realizing she was about to shatter the premise that Sailor Moon and he team were working on. She did not realize that what she was about to do would send Moon and some of her friends into maddened grief. But, then again even if she had known she would still be where she was.

She stared at the handsome young man and said, "Are you sure?"

In her head a hundred different voices clamored for attention. Mistress 9 fought to make herself heard, but the gymnast was listening to a figment created by her own mind. Nine couldn't quite make out what the phantom was saying, but she knew it portended trouble. She desperately tried to make herself heard, but it was too late. The voice that had spoken to Kodachi took over and for the moment it was in charge.

The insane gymnast then reached down and touched Mamoru's chest. A beautiful heart crystal with the symbol of earth arose from his chest and Kodachi gathered it into her hands.

She stared at the crystal for a time and then she paused as she listened to the voice again. Nine was desperate by now as she tried to get the Gymnasts attention away from the alternate version of herself created by Kodachi, but again it was no use.

Kodachi took the crystal and instead of consuming it and taking the power that way, the girl brought the crystal to her own chest and merged it with her own heart crystal. The entirety of Kodachi's consciousness was assaulted by a glowing white light and the alternate version of Nine was destroyed while the true version struggled to survive the onslaught.

The white energy seemed to be everywhere and was destroying the darkness around it until it reached a dark black door labeled, "Mother". The white energy touched the door and it exploded open. Darkness and insanity rushed out of that door and suddenly the white energy was snuffed out.

After that Kodachi's mind was once again populated by thousands of voices clamoring for attention including multiple versions of Mistress 9 herself. The only thing that Nine could tell was different about these voices was that instead of going on and on about a person called, "Ranma-sama" they were now going on and on about, "Usagi-sama"

At this point Nine was perturbed and decided to take action. She made her case to a number of her alternate selves and together they finally got through to the main body. From there they marched through the rest of the coma ward gathering heart crystals with abandon.

While Kodachi was harvesting heart crystals on the upper levels of the Juuban General Hospital Hotaru woke up feeling wretched and a voice said, "Are you okay?"

* * *

The young girl looked up, saw Neptune near her bed, and cringed with fear for a moment. When no attack was forthcoming Hotaru finally looked up at her and said, "Why aren't you attacking me?"

Neptune sighed and said, "It's a long story, but I suppose I have the time to tell you."

Hotaru nodded and watched Neptune closely as the girl began at the beginning, "A long time ago there was a beautiful kingdom on the moon. Both I and Uranus were soldiers in the service of the Queen. The moon kingdom was a glorious place and it was our duty to protect the entire kingdom from threats."

Neptune sighed and said, "Over time Uranus and I fell in love as we served the needs of the kingdom, but it all ended. Everything was destroyed by a betrayal from within and it was gone."

Hotaru gasped and Neptune looked at her saying, "You would have been there too, but the Queen had determined that the power of Saturn should not be kept away from the center of the kingdom. Thinking about it I'm sure she was afraid, everyone was. Even now I cringe at little at the idea of what your power is capable of."

Hotaru nodded and said, "It scares me a little too. Why was I given so much power?"

Neptune shrugged and said, "I don't know. I would like to believe the Queen had a good reason, but I just can't be sure. In any case as far as I can tell all the Queen's servants were reborn in this time except one. Her name is Pluto and she was the one who called Uranus and me into service. When she did that I suddenly remembered everything about my past life. I lost the person I had become in this world to the person that I once was and that girl would have done anything just to make sure the Moon Kingdom rose again."

A tear came to Neptune's eyes as she said, "I was willing to kill innocent people for that dream."

A hitch came to the sea green haired girl's voice as she said, "I said this to you as I took you to this hospital, but I think it bears repeating. I am sorry for my actions. Your friend Angerona started the process, but you saved me. I think you would have saved Haruka too if you could have and now I need to repay my debt to you and to her."

Hotaru smiled at Neptune and said, "I accept your apology. Will you accept mine for what happened to Uranus?"

"I will."

Hotaru smiled and said, "Good, I guess that means we can be friends now and I wish I could tell you more about Angerona and her friends, but I only know two things. The first is that the Sailor Senshi don't seem to like them despite the fact that they have been fighting the witches and Daimons."

Hotaru looked glum as she then said, "The second thing I know is that I was possessed by one of the witches named Mistress 9. She sent people out to kill Angerona and her friends using my knowledge of their civilian identities."

Neptune looked concerned and said, "What happened?"

Hotaru shook her head and said, "I don't know. Nine said they were all dead, but I don't believe her."

Hotaru started crying at that and Neptune said, "I wish I could tell you more, but I don't know either. I think our best bet is to take the two pieces of the grail that we have and see if we can't find this Angerona and offer our services to her."

Neptune paused and then said, "You need to heal first I think."

Hotaru looked at Neptune resolutely and shook her head in negation. As she did that the door to the room smashed open and an insane gymnast trotted in with a volley of clubs. Hotaru barely had time to roll out of bed and onto the floor. From her position on the floor the young girl triggered her transformation.

In the meantime Neptune was hit squarely in the head with a number of magically enhanced almost rose shaped clubs. The blue haired girl turned towards the attack and fired a blast of power at it, but by then Kodachi was completely out of the way and the _Deep Submerge_ impacted into a wall.

The gymnast then twirled her ribbon around the blue haired girl tying her up with such precision that the sword and mirror on the girl had been utterly untouched by the ribbon. Kodachi smiled at her handiwork and said, "I didn't expect that a harridan would just hand me two of the artifacts, how glorious!"

Sailor Saturn rushed from her position and attacked with a thrust of her glaive, but with a quick block and attack she was sent into the hallway outside for her troubles. Kodachi smiled and took the artifacts, and then she said, "You'll have to bring the silence to stop me. Will you do it while I stand near your ally?"

Hotaru stared at the girl with her Glaive in her hands and realized that she was right. If she blasted Kodachi even with a _Minor Note _the blast would take out Neptune as well. The black haired gymnast immediately ran away saying, "Mistress Nine sends her regards little one. We will have a rematch and next time I will…"

A _Deep Submerge_ hit Kodachi cutting her off and sending her tumbling down the hallway. The gymnast glanced at the two magical girls arrayed against her and twirled her ribbon in a circle sending a hail of deadly rose petals at them. The petals impacted against a hastily erected _Silence_ _Wall_ and Kodachi ran off laughing her insane laugh all the way.

Neptune and Saturn stared at each other for a moment and then they both cursed, knowing that the situation had just gotten worse. As they walked off to find Angerona Neptune said, "Well I certainly hope that the bearer of the final piece of the Grail does a better job guarding it than I did."

Saturn looked to Neptune and said, "We will retrieve them, I am sure of it. Now, I think we need to be going."

Neptune nodded and the two girls started to walk out of the hospital. By the time they did that a few rays of sunlight were shining down on the ground. Those rays of light served to illuminate a large force of Tokyo police officers.

A voice blared through a bullhorn and said, "Halt!"

The two girls halted their steps and an officer walked towards them. He was brushed a lock of black hair out of his eyes and neither girl could miss the bandage on his forehead. He stared at them under that bandage and said, "I am Lieutenant Tanaka of the Tokyo police force. Who might you be?"

Neptune said, "I'm Neptune and my friend here is…" she paused as she noticed Tanaka's face grow grim.

But, before Neptune could say anything more Saturn chimed in and said, "Saturn. I am Saturn and she is Neptune."

Tanaka stared at the two of them for a few more moments and then said, "I don't recognize those names. Are you with Team Nemesis or the Sailor Senshi?"

Neptune looked back at the man. She had already made a choice, but saying it in front of him as well as the reporters nearby would make that choice final. Time seemed to slow down to small increments as she slowly opened her mouth and said, "Team Nemesis. We're with Team Nemesis."

The black haired police officer looked at her in askance and then said, "Do you have a Team Nemesis ID card?"

The two girls shook their heads and Tanaka said, "Well we're going to have to take you downtown then to sort this out. While you are there you can help up out by telling us everything you know about who or what just attacked this hospital."

The two girls nodded and Tanaka escorted them into a waiting car.

* * *

It was less than an hour of time from when Usagi snuck into her bedroom window and when she heard her younger brother jumping up and down in her room. She stared at him with red eyed delirium as he yelled something incomprehensible about waking up in time to get to school.

The young girl finally woke herself up and saw her brother. The young boy was wearing a pair of cat ears just like those Angerona sported and now that she could understand him he was saying, "...and Saki was telling me about how sad it was that those bad witches and the Sailor Scouts had actually killed her friends. Can you believe that? There's going to be a funeral and everything and my class is going to get a chance to see part of it because we're supposed to be going to the station today…."

The boy's voice turned back into incomprehensible babble as Usagi's brain filled with a white hot anger at what her brother was wearing and saying. It was too much for her to handle after the previous night and she pounced. Fortunately for Shingo she tripped and fell to the ground in a heap. Leaving the younger boy to laugh at her predicament and then run away as she chased him down the hall.

He reached the table and the only thing that kept Usagi from utterly ripping him apart was the fact that her parents were in the room. So, with one final glare she went back upstairs, put on clothes and came back down to eat breakfast. As she was leaving the room she stared at the sleeping form of Luna and was tempted to kick the cat, but decided against it.

When Usagi sat down at the table her mother looked at her and said, "Well you look tired, but it's so nice to see you up on time for a change."

Usagi didn't manage a response and ate her food slowly. She then stood up and started to walk out of the room as the morning news report came on and she stopped in her tracks as it said, "Sources report that earlier this morning an unknown assailant attacked the Juuban General Hospital. Few details about the incident are known, but the police did escort members of Team Nemesis back to headquarters in order to learn more about who the attacker was and how they can help deal with the sudden increase in attacks especially in light of the losses Nemesis suffered at the hands of the Witches and the Sailor Senshi."

Usagi gasped at that statement and stared at the radio. The news continued as the reporter said, "In other news Sailor Moon, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter are still at large after apparently attacking a group of police officers and damaging their mental well being. The officers are at a mental care facility and details are sketchy, but the Chief of Police has issued a warrant for the girls arrest and asks that anyone with information as to their whereabouts please call…."

The report stopped as the machine fell to the floor and Usagi kicked it down the hallway. Her mother stared at her and said, "Usagi! What has gotten in to you?"

Her father turned towards her and said, "Your allowance is going to pay for that young girl."

Usagi looked at them and said, "But, the Sailor Scouts are the good guys. They're trying to help Tokyo, not hurt it."

Her mother came close and put an arm around Usagi saying, "I know you're a fan dear, but sometimes you just have to accept the facts. The Scouts were responsible for a number of illegal actions recently including the attack of a young girl at your own school for now reason at all. Come now, look at Shingo over there. You're brother's wearing Angerona cat ears for the real heroes in town, Team Nemesis. Maybe you should learn more about them?"

Usagi pulled away from her mother in shock and then grabbed her school bag and stormed out of the house. As she got outside she burst into tears crying as she said, "Why? Why me? Why can't everyone see that we're the good guys? We're the ones who defeated Beryl and no-one even knows about that."

She sobbed some more as she walked, then a hand touched her shoulder and said, "Highness?"

Usagi stopped and then looked over to see who it was. Pluto stared down at her and said, "Your highness we have a major problem on our hands."

Usagi sighed with a bone aching tiredness and said, "What is it?"

The green haired girl sighed and then said, "The timeline has been fractured beyond repair. There is only a minute chance that we can bring Crystal Tokyo to fruition now. All of your mother's dreams could be destroyed."

The young girl said, "How can that be? I was in the future I saw my king and our palace. I saw what we are fighting for. It must still be there."

Pluto looked sad and said, "Mamoru was killed by one of the witches last night."

Usagi looked even more grief stricken than she had a few moments ago and said, "No! It can't be!"

Pluto hugged the young girl tighter in her arms and said, "I'm sorry, but it is true, but there is a solution. There is a way to fix everything."

Hope glistened in Usagi's eyes and Pluto said, "We must retrieve the Holy Grail, only it can fix the Ginzuishou and together the two artifacts can fix everything for us."

In Usagi's mind's eye she was wielding the Ginzuishou and the Holy Grail. She pictured herself turning everything into purity and goodness it was a picture of her own personal vision of utopia. It all dropped away as she realized one last thing and said, "Where is the grail?"

Pluto smiled at the girl and said, "I believe that Nemesis may have two parts of it. They will be having a ceremony at the police station today. I suggest that we seek them out after the ceremony and see if they have the Grail. I will meet you and the others there later today, but first I have a few things that need to get done.

Usagi waved at Pluto as she left and went to school with a happy smile on her face. She smiled because everything was going to be fixed. She just knew that if she had a little faith and concentrated on love and justice it would all be fine, even if it took some time. After all it had worked out in the end with Beryl why wouldn't it work out with Nemesis and the witches?

With those thoughts in mind Usagi happily went to school and fell asleep at her desk.

* * *

The apartment above the Nekohanten in Juuban was crowded and somber as Ranma and her friends dressed for school that morning. Ranma sighed as she got dressed and then walked into the kitchen where Neherenia was serving breakfast.

Once there the cat girl tried to smile as she ate her food, but the only thing in her mind was how badly she had failed. How she had let her friends down and how hard it was going to be to explain everything to Aiko's parents.

She looked across the table and saw that the other girls were also eating quietly. They were all being entirely silent until Cologne spoke up. The old woman let her red ball drop to the ground and stood in her fully aged form. Standing there she said, "I have seen my sisters butchered in the field by many attackers. I have faced the might of the Chinese emperors. I have fought against the Japanese attackers in the second Great War. I have even seen battle against the communist forces in China. There were many wonderful women whose lives were cut short in those battles. They were women with futures, women with children and even young girls the same age as our new friends. All of them have two things in common. The very first is that they are dead, but the second and most important thing is that they were my Sisters."

There was a brief pause in the ancient woman's speech and then she continued, "I stand here and I remember them all. I remember their valiant deeds and their foolish mistakes. I remember them for who they were and what they fought for. Their deeds will be remembered, their stories will not be forgotten and they will live on in our memories."

Cologne finished speaking and the room was dead silent for a few long minutes. Then Cologne stepped down from the chair she was standing on and retrieved the red ball. The power of the artifact washed through her and she once again looked to be in her middle age. She smiled at the assembled table and said, "Now, since you are not planning to attend school today due to the ceremonies this afternoon, perhaps we should be training?"

The girls all nodded in agreement and they immediately set about clearing the table. After that, they went with Cologne and trained for a number of hours leaving the restaurant closed for the day.

In the middle of training Ranma's communicator chirped. The cat girl pulled it out with and panted a bit as she said, "yeah?"

The voice on the other line said, "Sorry Neko-chan, but I need Angerona down at the station. Apparently two members of Team Nemesis were taken down town from the Juuban Hospital after some sort of commotion there. They need you and some I.D.'s to establish their bonafides."

Ranma looked curious and said, "Who is it Nabiki, Shampoo and Saotome?"

"No, two other girls, they are calling themselves Neptune and Saturn."

Ranma continued to look confused and said, "All right I'll bring the team and meet you at the station. I guess we might as well get there early for the event anyway."

There was a pause on the line and then Nabiki said, "Yeah, about that Neko-chan. It's been postponed apparently."

"Why?"

"They said that it was because of the incident at the Hospital and something else at Tokyo Tower yesterday. Basically they are saying they need Team Nemesis to be concentrating on the bad guys right now and the fallen can be mourned later."

Ranma sighed and said, "Alright we will be at the station momentarily. Do you need me to pick you up?"

"No, I'm busy on a bunch of deals right now, including arrangements for the construction of a memorial monument to our fallen comrades. Horse Boy and Shampoo are nearby if I need them…" There was a pause and then Nabiki said, "Oh that reminds me. Doctor Tofu says Ami is fine and can leave any time she wants, but can't seem to locate her mother who was working at the Juuban Hospital last night. Maybe you can get back to her as to what happened there after you talk to our newest members."

Ranma got the hint and said, "Yeah, I'll see what I can do to help convince her after we go to the station. We can use all the help we can get to find and defeat these witches."

"Okay, in the meantime maybe I'll have her watch some of the footage we have."

"Right, I'll see you later Nabiki." Ranma finished softly wanting to say more, but fearing it at the same time.

* * *

Kodachi was happily working on her garden at the Kunou estate. Surrounding the girl were a number of bipedal plant creatures. Each one was covered in thorns and black roses. She smiled at her creations and said, "What do you think Sasuke? Do you think Usagi-sama will like them?"

The ninja in question just screamed in agony. Kodachi looked over and saw him as well as her father. The two were tied up in a large black cauldron filled with green and black ooze. On the top of the cauldron were two heart crystals from Kodachi's collection efforts earlier in the day. Inside the cauldron the Ninja and the Kunou patriarch were slowly dissolving and neither seemed capable of saying anything. Next to the cauldron was the decomposing body of the Daimon her brother had once been. The insane gymnast looked at the body and said, "What about you brother dear? Don't you think Usagi-sama will like my presents?"

The body said nothing, but Kodachi did not notice that. Indeed she was utterly lost in her own chaotic dreams. Inside her mind a cluster of three figures stood out and spoke to one another.

The first said, "We must get the grail Master Pharaoh 90 demands it"

A second agreed saying, "Yes, the grail it is important."

The third said, "Why? Should we not take our Usagi-sama first?"

The first jumped back in and said, "No, we need the grail and we have two parts. All we need is the final part."

The other two agreed and said, "Yes, yes."

The first then said, "Very well we shall take over once again as soon as the current group is weaker and no longer interested in their current task."

Once again the three were in agreement. In the meantime Kodachi had finished the last of ten black rose Daimons and then walked over to the cauldron which now only contained a viscous black and green fluid. She dumped the two heart crystals into the fluid and then poured it onto the seemingly dead form of her brother. As she did that the creature arose with new life. It looked her in the eye and said, "Strike, strike!"

Kodachi smiled back at the creature and laughed a short insane laugh saying, "Oh brother dear. How nice to see that you agree with our plans. She handed the creature the Sword she had taken from Neptune and then gazed into a mirror and said, "Show me the one who has the last piece of the grail."

The mirror showed her an image of Sailor Pluto heading into the Tokyo Police station. She smiled and said, "Now I think I need to find one of the other witches to help me, don't you think brother dear?"

The Daimon stood there a moment and then lifted its sword in the air and said, "Strike!"

Kodachi laughed an insane laugh and jumped out of her garden. Her brother and newly created Daimons followed after her.

Kaolinite and Taro stood next to Doctor Tomoe in a basement at the Infinity Academy. The doctor was placing Happosai's heart crystal in sealed container and saying, "It will take at least a day for me to extract his abilities for you, but I think it can be done."

The red haired woman looked at him and said, "Why will it take so long?"

The doctor shrugged and said, "Well if you want to have a battle of wills with his consciousness I suppose I could give it to you right now. I presume that you will win, but I do not know that you will be able to erase all aspects of his personality. I imagine that his most powerful traits would carry through despite your best efforts."

Kaolinite shuddered and said, "Take as long as you need to erase all of his personality. I do not want to be stealing women's undergarments and trying to fondle other women do you understand?"

The doctor nodded and continued his work while Taro stood still and stared at him with vengeance in mind. In the meantime Kaolinite left the lab and walked into another room in the basement. There she met with three others women. She smiled at them and said, "How was your progress today?"

Villuy looked at her and said, "I retrieved about 100 heart crystals without attracting much notice."

The other two looked at her and only the one with blue hair spoke saying, "The power levels at the Neko-hanten were very great and we sensed strange magics about the place. We dared not attack openly."

Kaolinite sniffed and said, "In other words you were frightened Cyprine."

The two shrugged at the same time and the blue haired one said, "Say what you wish, but I don't recall hearing about you attacking any members of Team Nemesis today."

The red haired witch just smiled and said, "I have plans that will take time to bear fruit."

As Kaolinite said that the door behind the group opened and Kodachi marched in with her Daimon brother in tow. The gymnast looked at the assembled group and said, "Oh good you're here."

The three witches jumped up in defensive positions and Villuy said, "Who are you?"

The gymnast smiled and said, "Surely you harridans recognize me."

Kaolinite practically spat as she said, "Mistress 9."

The gymnast laughed a bit and then said, "That's us," as she said that the other witches looked at her strangely, but she just ignored them and said, "Now, I require some assistance in retrieving a very special item. Who will help me?"

No one in the room seemed interested, but Kodachi stared at Villuy with a penetrating gaze and said, "Master Pharaoh 90 requests that you do this."

The blue haired witch gave in and raised her hand saying, "What needs to be done?"

The gymnast smiled and said, "Pluto will soon be at the Tokyo Police station. In my new mirror I saw her taking the artifact we require from an evidence storage locker. We will go there and take the item from her."

Villuy nodded and the two left the room. Moments after that Kaolinite looked at the closed door and said, "Well it seems like plans are proceeding exactly as they should. I will get my Daimon and collect some more crystals what will you do?"

Cyprine and Ptiliol looked at her and Cyprine said, "Collect crystals of course. The Master will need them."

"Indeed." With that Kaolinite stood up and walked out of the room. Cyprine and Ptiliol sat for a few moments and then left as well.

* * *

Angerona, Agent N, Pallas, Ivy, and Tulip stood around the Chief of Tokyo police's desk. All of them except Pallas were sporting their various colors of the modified Roman garb that Angerona had tried out the night before when they took down the Azunama clan.

The chief stared at them and said, "Look we're really grateful for your taking out those Yakuza, but it shorted us some officers to deal with the paperwork. In addition, we've got reports of people being attacked by heart stealing witches, Sailor Moon and her Senshi attacking a unit of police officers and trouble at the Juuban Hospital."

Angerona nodded and said exactly what she thought Nabiki would say if she had been there, "If you give us the information you have maybe we can use it in our efforts to protect the city."

The chief nodded at that and said, "Yes, that's true, but first we need you to confirm the identities of the two ladies we took in earlier today," he pointed to a black haired man with a bandage on his cheek standing in a corner of the room and said, "Why don't you go with Lieutenant Tanaka there and he'll bring you to them."

It was Pallas who said, "Perhaps the rest of us can stay here while she does that. This way we can discuss the details of what each of us knows and put it all together before Angerona gets back?"

The chief nodded at the middle aged woman in Red Amazonian battle garb and said, "Very well."

Angerona looked at the Lieutenant and said, "Show me the way."

The man sized her up and placed a hand on the stick at his belt. The red haired cat girl ignored the action as if the man couldn't possibly be any threat to her and followed him as he warily walked off towards an interview room.

After the Lieutenant opened the door to the room and walked in he saw Saturn rush from her spot and practically tackle Angerona with a giant hug. The cat girl took the impact and listened as the younger girl said, "You're alive! Oh Angerona-san I was so worried about you and I'm so sorry!"

Tanaka stared at the scene for a moment as the young black haired girl was held by the older red haired cat girl and then he looked to Neptune and said, "Care to explain?"

The sea green haired girl just shrugged. The scene ended with Angerona whispering something into Saturn's ear and the other girl whisper something back. After that Angerona handed Saturn a black card and said, "Saturn, Neptune I brought your Team Nemesis I.D. cards."

Saturn took the black card and said, "Saturn," and handed it to the Lieutenant. He examined her picture on the card and then said, "Why are you wearing an outfit like the Senshi anyway?"

The girl searched for an answer being unused to lying she just shrugged. In the mean time Angerona had already handed Neptune a card and the sea green haired girl said, "Neptune."

The black haired man handed Saturn's card back to her and took Neptune's. As he did that he looked at Angerona and said, "Maybe you can tell me why these two are wearing outfits like the Senshi?"

Angerona looked at him and the Team Nemesis established position came out as she said, "It's our old outfit. We used to dress like the Senshi because we thought they were helping, but in light of their activities of late we have decided to wear different outfits."

The red haired girl's mind thought quickly and then she told the truth as she said, "I never told Neptune or Saturn about the changes."

Tanaka sighed and said, "Something isn't right about this whole thing, but I guess I'll have to trust you for now. One last question before you go?"

Angerona nodded, "Sure."

The man rubbed his cheek and said, "What do you know about Sailor Pluto?"

Before he could receive an answer his radio buzzed. He answered the radio with a quick button push, "Tanaka here."

The voice on the other side said, "Guess who just tripped the alarm we set up in the evidence room?"

The black haired man smiled and said, "Pluto!"

"That's right, now get down here and don't forget to get a gun from the locker."

Tanaka smiled, pushed the button and said, "Don't need a gun. I've got some heavy weapons right here in this room."

The voice on the radio asked questions while the Lieutenant looked to Angerona and said, "Sailor Pluto assaulted a number of officers yesterday, even going as far as taking one into custody. As official members of our force I'm requesting that you back me up."

Angerona smiled a very feline smile and said, "Lead the way."

The black haired man ran out of the room and down a few flights of stairs. He opened a door on and walked into a hallway and then had to duck the body of another officer that was flung down the hallway. After he saw that he ran down the hall followed by Angerona, Saturn, and Neptune.

The four ran right into a number of rose bush like humanoid creatures and Tanaka was ensnared by one. Angerona easily avoided all of the creatures' attacks and ripped the man out of the creature's grip before it could fling him. At the same time Neptune blasted them with her attack and Hotaru sliced at them with her glaive.

The black haired officer backed away as he bled in a few places where he had been cut by thorns, but Angerona was back in the fray and she assisted the other two girls in a quick advance through and defeat of the strange creatures. That left Tanaka staring at a large heap of scattered thorny debris.

On the other side of the debris they found Kodachi standing over the comatose form of Pluto while her newly reformed brother stood guard. She had yet to notice the group as she was having an argument with herself as to whether or not she should take Pluto's heart crystal as well as the grail.

Angerona took the argument away by dashing in and picking up the viridian haired girl's form and dashing back towards the pile of debris saying, "Hit them both with everything you've got!"

Neptune fired a blast directly at Kodachi. The _Deep Submerge _impacted the gymnast and she went flying across the hallway. A second blast impacted against her Daimon and sent it flying away as well. As the two tried to stand Neptune attacked again. The Daimon smashed into a wall and went through it, but Kodachi evaded the attack and returned fire with a barrage of black roses.

The roses impacted onto the _Silence Wall_ and Kodachi frowned, then she retreated through the wall her Daimon brother had gone through and as he stood she said, "You do realize that heart crystals are being collected right now don't you? Now, do you spend time fighting me while all those poor officers die or not?"

Angerona arrived and stared daggers at Kodachi as she said, "Guys, the others need some assistance upstairs near the highway entrance. Apparently some sort of Rose Bush Daimons marched down the street and have been stealing heart crystals out there. In addition some blue haired witch smashed into the station and used some type of mechanical bugs to attack."

Kodachi smiled at Angerona as she arrived and in a moment of prescience said, "Ahh the pig tailed harridan. Well just so you know you can have Ranma if you like. My Usagi-sama and I will be happily wed just as soon as I find her and bring her to the master."

With that she laughed her insane laugh and ran off with her Daimon in tow. Both Angerona and Neptune took parting shots, but missed. The cat girl sighed and said, "Damn!" then she said, "Alright let's go help the others with their problem."

* * *

Usagi woke at the lunch bell and roused herself to go eat. She was met by Makoto and Minako both of whom seemed about as tired as she was. The three ate silently for a time until they were interrupted by their communicators. Usagi sighed and picked hers up as she did so a voice said, "This is Pluto. I need your help at the Tokyo police station and I need it right now. Please come quickly some strange Gymnasts is attacking me."

The three girls looked at each other and immediately left school grounds to help their friend. They found a place to transform and their run towards the police station became even faster.

As they arrived they were met by Mars. The dark haired girl looked even more tired than they did as she greeted them and they all ran towards the Tokyo Police Headquarters. To some people who were watching them do this they may have seemed to be somewhat insane. After all just earlier that day each of them had most likely seen or heard something about their new reputation around town.

Indeed Mars herself had heard the entire news story as she was helping her grandfather clean the shrine after Saturn's battle there, but in all honesty she had not really listened to what it was actually saying. In fact she had not been listening to her grandfather's explanation either. She heard it all, but her mind had been entirely focused on what Saturn had done to the shrine and Uranus, not on any explanations.

By the time they arrived at the station they saw a number of Daimons attacking the cars there and Sailor Moon said, "Attacking innocent people in their cars and hurting them can not be allowed and I the pretty Sailor Suited guardian of love and justice. In the name of the moon I will punish you!"

With that she shouted, "_Moon Spiral Heart Attack_!"

Her attack smashed into a number of the creatures and so did the attacks of Venus and Mars and Jupiter. That thinned the creatures' ranks a bit and allowed the girls to approach the entrance of the building. There they found more of the creatures and attacked them as well.

As they fought the rose bush creatures outside they saw another group of females fighting a number of mechanical creatures and a blue haired witch inside. One of the girls wearing a green outfit landed next to the woman and struck with a green gymnastics baton. The woman blocked with a mechanical bracelet, but was still sent hurtling out of the station and next to Sailor Venus.

The girl in the green outfit followed the witch outside and landed right next to Venus. Without thinking or perhaps thinking about what this girl had done to her reputation Venus sent a kick directly at her. The girl evaded the attack and said, "Fine by me, I was going to go easy on you and all that, but you are on the wanted list anyway, so let's go."

A green ribbon suddenly appeared in the girls hand and she struck Venus a number of times with the device. Venus tried to counter with her own _Love Me Chain_ but it was of little use. The girl in front of her was more skilled than she was.

In fact the only thing that saved Venus was a blast from Jupiter that caused the girl to jump backwards in order to avoid it. That provided Venus with an opening for her own attack which sent a giant beam of energy towards the other girl who had to back up and roll to avoid it. From that point on it became a deadly game of tag with each combatant sending a ranged attack at the other.

In the meantime Jupiter ended up facing her own girl clad in green roman garments and was faring about as well as Venus, but Moon and Mars were faring much worse against the woman wearing red battle armor. They could not seem to hit her with any attacks at all and each of them were sporting numerous bruises and panting with effort. The only thing keeping them up was the power of their transformations.

Then, everything got even worse as Angerona, Neptune and Saturn arrived in the room and helped Agent N defeat the rest of the machines in the room and started to approach the Senshi. It was Angerona who said, "Just surrender and we won't have to knock you unconscious. What do you say to that?"

Moon looked at her indignantly and was about to say something when she disappeared along with the rest of the scouts. Ivy, who had been fighting Venus walked over to the still living form of Villuy and picked the witch up without much care. Then, she and the rest of Team Nemesis gathered together. It was Tulip who said, "Okay, what just happened?"

Angerona shrugged and said, "I have no idea. I might be able to teleport, but I can't track someone else when they do it."

Tanaka thought he had been given the perfect prize. There next to him was Pluto's unconscious form and all he had to do was take her down stairs and put her in a cell. He rubbed his bandage from his last encounter with the woman and picked her up.

As he did that he noticed the rod she had been asking about on the ground. It no longer had a garnet on its top, but he put the woman down anyway and placed it in his pocket saying, "Nice to see it when at least part of a plan works."

The unconscious woman said nothing to him and he picked her up again. Then he carried her down to the holding cells. There he met one of the officers in charge and the two of them started to place her in a cell. A voice from the shadows stopped them as it said, "No, I think she could be useful."

The two men looked and saw a dark blue haired woman standing next to a red haired one. The woman smiled at them and the blast of energy she sent at them was the last thing either of them ever saw.

Cyprine smiled at Pluto's unconscious form. She took the rod from the charred body of Tanaka and placed an item at its top. Then she blasted both bodies again leaving no trace that they were ever there. She smiled at her work and placed the rod in Pluto's clothes.

Once the rod was safely on the green haired woman Cyprine picked her up and placed her in the holding cell.

One the woman was inside the cell Cyprine closed the door and placed her own staff on Pluto's heart. A crystal rose and Cyprine directed just a little bit of energy into it and then allowed it to subside back into Pluto's chest. The green haired woman started to wake up, but before she opened her eyes Cyprine was gone.

Pluto wake in the cell, found the garnet rod on her person and immediately teleported to the Gates of Time. Once she was there she looked in them and saw the plight of the Sailor Senshi. From her place at the gates she grabbed each of the Senshi and brought them to her. She never even noticed the blue haired woman who had followed her and then left with a smile on her face.

* * *

Ryouga Hibiki had been lost for almost the entire day and he had been feeling angry and depressed. These emotions swirled through him as he trudged through a swamp carrying the body of Happosai. He stared at the heavens and his pointed teeth shown as he said, "Curse you Sailor Moon this is all your fault!"

Author's Notes: This chapter took me longer than I would have liked, but I kept messing up chronology and characters. So I finally broke down and literally wrote up my own document telling me where each character currently was and what they were doing. That enabled me to finish writing this story.

Well, I shouldn't forget to mention Dark Jackel who helped me with a few issues as well.

Now, the only thing I ask is that you please leave a review. I do this for my own pleasure that is true, but I have to admit that I really do enjoy seeing comments and opinions on what I am doing so far. It helps me gauge what I should do in the future and if the story might be heading in a bad direction.

So, thanks for reading and drop a line.

Edit: Sorry about the formatting I forgot how ffnet drops the line breaks.

Q


	7. Chapter 7

**Black Moon and Silence Cast:**

Team Nemesis:

Ranma Hitoshirenu (Angerona) – Effectively aged 16. For all intents and purposes she remembers being Ranma Saotome until a few months ago. Since that time events have vastly changed her. She has a male cat's soul and has accepted the fact that she is the avatar of Nemesis. In addition she has dropped her claims to Shampoo, Ukyou, and Akane. Unfortunately for her she is now attracted to Nabiki as well as her other team mates. Her cat soul seems to see them all as "his" mates.

Neherenia Hitoshirenu (N or Agent N) – Freed from her mirror prison by Wiseman Neherenia ended up signing a contract much like Ranma signed to create Ranma Hitoshirenu. Neherenia was established as an older sister and advisor (in her cat form) for Ranma. Neherenia having familial feelings for her new sister and ended up helping Ranma defeat the Black Moon contract. Technically she should not exist because she has effectively gone back in time and killed herself, however because she is the only other member of Team Nemesis who has some ability to channel Nemesis energy she is protected from paradox.

Cologne (Pallas) – Age unknown elder in the Amazon tribe, she currently acts as a grandmother figure and trainer for the Nemesis team. In addition she has received the Red Ball of Pallas which reduces her in age to about 35-40 giving her the height and speed she had at the time and freeing up her vast chi reserves. In addition it provides a disguise field and Red Amazonian battle garb. This ball provides the least amount of physical and magical protection for its owner, but then again it doesn't need to…

Kaede Tanaka (Ivy) – 16 years old, with long black hair and dark eyes. She is a bit taller than Ranma's female form. She was the previous captain of the Juuban High Rhythmic Gymnastics team, and now serves as second in command under Ranma. Kaede is a steady leader, but somewhat unsure of her feelings for Ranma.

Aiko Suzuki – 16 years old, with short obviously bleached blonde hair and dark eyes. She is about the same height as Ranma. She has a huge crush on female Ranma and has some idea that the other girl is not interested in boys. Aiko died saving her mother and father from Eudial.

Dai Sato – 15 years old, with long black hair and blue eyes. She looks a lot like Kaede except for the fact that she is even shorter than Ranma. Dai is currently suffering under the effects of Sailor Moon's cleansing attack.

Mai, Mika, and Miya Watanabe – 15 year old triplets, each has brown hair and brown eyes. They are a slight bit taller than female Ranma and will often make it a habit of being dressed alike to confuse their teachers and classmates.

Miya (Tulip) is the only one who is not cleansed and still active in Team Nemesis.

Miko is alive and still cleansed. Recently, there have been some signs that she might be recovering from what Sailor Moon and the Ginzuishou did to her.

Mai and the rest of the Watanabe family were killed by Mimette who was later defeated in combat.

Kaede and Miya are the only members still active in Team nemesis from the Juuban Gymnastics team. They currently share a green ball given to them by Neherenia. It provides protection and a form of linked telepathy.

Shampoo (Ceres) – 16 years old. She is the only fiancée for Ranma Saotome now and currently lives with her aunt Mintsu and Lilac at the Nekohanten. She and Ranma Saotome received the Blue Ball of Ceres and have been helping team Nemesis when they can.

Ranma Saotome (Horse Boy) – 16 years old. Ranma has accepted his engagement to Shampoo and now lives with his mother. He and Shampoo received the Blue Ball of Ceres and have been helping team Nemesis when they can. He has also been dubbed Horse Boy for his alias by Nabiki and the name seems to have stuck.

Nabiki Tendo (Vesta) – 17 years old. Nabiki is the information and money making side of Team Nemesis. She has created Nemesis Enterprises as a company that is in charge of their images, copyrights, and more. Nabiki received a yellow ball from Neherenia this item shields her from harm as long as she is able to concentrate on that aspect. Any time damage is done to the shield Nabiki must concentrate and focus her will on keeping the shield up. The ball also provides Nabiki the ability to see anything within a block radius and after that gives her an eagle eye view of an area with splotches of color to represent various magical effects.

Michiru Kaio (Neptune) – A budding violinist and a powerful warrior as Neptune. Sailor Pluto activated her and Uranus using their full memories of who they had been in the past. Due to a memory altering event she has recently had to deal with the fact that her current personality does not much like who she was in the past and thinks that she had previously been working for the wrong purposes and wrong reasons. Purposes and reasons that lead to the death on Haruka…

Hotaru Tomoe (Saturn) – Recently taken over by Mistress 9, but was able to fight off the invader thanks to some training by Ranma and help from Michiru.

The Sailor Scouts:

Usagi Tsukino (Moon) – After experiencing a loss of popularity in the press and losing Mamoru. She has become caught up in her own dreams of being a princess with her fairy tale prince and is desperate to change everything and make it like it used to be.

Setsua Meioh (Pluto) – Has been dealing with a number of issues relating to the time stream and is desperately trying to set it back on the what she thinks is the appropriate path. She will stop at nothing to achieve the goal of a perfect Utopia.

Rei Hino (Mars) – Caught up in Usagi's dreams and dealing with her own anger at Sailor Angerona/Ranma she is more than ready to back Usagi's plans and set everything right.

Makoto Kino (Jupiter) – Somewhat apprehensive about the actions of the group, but Usagi has never been wrong on things like this before. She will follow through.

Minako Aino (Venus) – Very much caught up in the idea that she is one of the good guys. She is convinced that the scouts are doing the right thing and that those who are opposing that must be the bad guys.

The Death Busters:

Professor Souichi Tomoe (Germatroid) – Taken over by a Daimon the Professors genius has been perverted for evil ends. He has had a few brief flashes of freedom, but afterwards was forced to do even more horrifying things.

Kodachi Kuno / Mistress 9 / Endymion – Kodachi was in the hospital recovering when Mistress 9 was escaping from Hotaru. The crazed Gymnast accepted the help of Mistress 9 and her first action was to steal Mamoru's heart crystal and infuse it into herself. While her powers have been greatly boosted by this merger her sanity is even farther gone than it has ever been before fractured into hundreds of personalities each fighting for control.

Strike – A powerful Daimon crafted by Kodachi from her brother's heart crystal. It is almost mindlessly devoted to her.

Viluy – Has successfully escaped from team Nemesis after a few encounters with them and the scouts. She is helping to bring Pharaoh 90 to this world.

Cyprine and Ptilol - The two together are considered a witch and at that have been tasked with taking care of the sailor senshi by any means. Cyprine was able to place a special gem in Pluto's staff that would allow her to spy on the girl and more.

Kaolinite - Responsible for having Germatroid turn Kodachi into another witch and for helping to craft Strike from her brother's heart crystal. She also happened upon Tarou and tricked him into becoming her servant daimon, but did make good on her promise to help him with vengeance on master Happosai who she tricked with her curvaceous body and took his heart crystal for her own. She has since removed the ancient master's perversion and given herself knowledge of his martial prowess.

* * *

Chapter 7 - The Beginning of the End

Ami Mizuno stared at the television set with blank eyes. She still hadn't heard from her mother and was concerned for her, but what she had seen on that screen demolished everything she had ever believed in.

She sighed softly and looked over to the purple haired 'nurse' who was in the room with her. The other girl looked back and said, "That not look good at all."

Ami replied, "No, it doesn't. What were they thinking? They attacked the Tokyo Police station! Even if Daimons were attacking they should have waited or something. Before this we had some type of chance to maybe explain ourselves, but now…"

She stopped and a tear ran down her cheek as she wondered exactly what she would do now that the Sailor Senshi were officially criminals. As she thought about that a dark haired woman walked into the Dr. Tofu's and said, "Ami, are you okay?"

The young girl gasped, turned to the voice and was immediately hugging her mother and crying as she said, "I was so worried about you."

The elder Mizuno hugged her daughter and smiled down at her saying, "It's okay honey. I'm alright. A nice girl named Kasumi Tendo was able to get in touch with me and she told me you were here."

The voice on the T.V said, "There you have it folks, once again we're playing the footage of Sailor Moon and her criminal gang as they attack the Tokyo police department."

That was when Ami's mother's voice became a bit darker and she said, "That reminds me. Ms. Tendo also told me a few other things dear and while I'm happy to see that you are well, I am very concerned about your activities with Sailor Moon."

Ami poured her heart out to her mother right then. Telling her everything about defeating Queen Beryl, about Sailor Angerona and the Black Moon family, and finally about how everything seemed to have changed. They had started out as champions of love and justice, they had been defenders of the city and then suddenly everything seemed so difficult. Angerona had been under some type of compulsion and no one would forgive the girl. Then Pluto, Neptune and Uranus had come around and it had been so easy to see everything as a we're the good guys and they are the bad guys sort of situation. All of that and more came out as Ami cried into her mother's shoulder.

The older woman tried to understand everything, but she couldn't quite get every detail. However, she was relatively sure that her daughter was very upset and apologetic about the way things had happened. The only thing she could say to that was, "I'm sorry honey."

The younger girl looked up and said, "Sorry for what?"

"If I had been around more often instead of at the hospital all the time I would have recognized that something was going on. If your father hadn't left me, then he would have been around for you."

"No," the girl shook her head and continued by saying, "The others had parents who were home and none of them ever found out. We were trying to be secretive, so don't blame yourself."

The older woman accepted the advice and then said, "Well I think it's time for us to be going home, don't you. No more running around in strange outfits or any of that I think."

Ami stepped back and said, "No. I'm sorry mom, but I have to do something. It's partly my fault what happened with the Senshi and I think it's my job to help be part of the solution. I'm going to help find them and bring them in."

"But, dear what about your future, you can't think that the police will just look over your activities as Mercury?"

The girl shook her head and said, "No, I guess I can't. But, I should take responsibility for my actions."

The older woman smiled and hugged her daughter again saying, "It looks like my little girl just grew up."

Ami didn't know what to say, but followed her mother as she walked out of the building. She stopped and smiled at Shampoo as she left and gave the young Amazon her phone number saying, "If you need me I'll be at that number."

Shampoo smiled and said, "Shampoo will call Ami if need her."

* * *

Angerona stood in front of the police Commissioner. The man looked at them and said, "I'm going to see if we can't put you and your team up for a medal of some type. If you hadn't been here that crazy woman, her rose bush creatures, and the sailor girls would have done a great deal more damage."

The middle aged woman wearing dark red armor that looked vaguely like something from the _Illiad_ or the _Oddyssey _looked to the man and said, "Well, we didn't catch her, or the sailor girls."

The commissioner nodded and said, "That's true Pallas and it is why I am officially asking you to do what you can to find them and stop whatever they are planning next."

It was Angerona who said, "Then we will be going back to our headquarters to plan."

With that she walked out of the room and everyone else followed behind. Moments later Agent N cast a spell that brought everyone to the site of the Juuban Nekohanten and the apartments above. There they all found somewhere to relax and transform back into their civilian guises.

Then the question became one of what to do with Michiru and Hotaru, with them in addition to everyone else, the apartments were getting quite crowded. An argument was about to break out, when Ranma thought enough to step out and take a moment to teleport Nabiki in for their conversation.

The Tendo girl smirked and said, "This is an easy one. Why don't we just look into buying more space? With the numbers of orders we have been getting for Team Nemesis merchandise and tapes, we are looking at one of, if not the, hottest commodities in Japan."

Ranma looked astonished and said, "You're joking right?"

She shook her head and said, "Not at all. The broadcast news put you guys to national after the attack today. You are going to be household names quite soon and we have all the information that the news companies are going to want."

Michiru added, "I also have room in my apartment until this matter is settled," she looked to Hotaru and said, "Perhaps even longer if you like Hotaru."

The younger girl said, "That's very nice of you considering what I have done."

It was Nabiki who said, "Oh, and what did you do?"

This resulted in yet another explanation of how Hotaru had been taken over by Mistress 9 who was now, apparently, living in Kodachi's body and trying to collect the items that would be necessary to form the Holy Grail.

The red haired cat girl said, "Wait a minute here, she was at the police station today and had her rose bush critters attacking it, but she was downstairs."

Michiru nodded and then said, "It seems likely that she was trying to take the third piece of the grail from Pluto when we arrived. It is even possible that she had already taken it by that time."

Cologne said, "I have quite a bit of history knowledge and I doubt that this Holy Grail is the same one that the mythical Christ spilled his blood in considering where it came from. What is it really and how would we know for sure if she has all the pieces?"

Michiru replied with a sigh and said, "In my previous life I was a princess in the moon kingdom. Queen serenity ruled that kingdom with goodness and love, but she was betrayed by a woman named Beryl and the kingdom was destroyed. From what I remember the Holy Grail was a powerful magical item created by the blood of her husband when he died to save her life. But, that could just be a legend as well. Whatever it is it is assuredly powerful and we must find it."

"How?"

"I don't know Ranma, perhaps after we get some sleep an idea will come to one of us?"

Ranma nodded and soon after that everyone headed off to their respective rooms. The red haired girl looked to Nabiki and said, "You want me to take you to the Tendo house?"

Nabiki sidled up to the other girl and said, "I think I might prefer to stay here for the night."

Ranma looked confused and said, "We're kind short on beds though."

Nabiki grinned and walked towards Ranma's room saying, "I think we can manage to fit into yours."

Ranma's heart beat like a hummingbird in her chest. Events had gotten out of hand and she hadn't had much time to think about her relationship with the Tendo girl and now that same girl was walking into Ranma's room and planning to sleep in the same bed. Sweat trickled down her forehead as the room seemed to get hotter and hotter. Finally she made her decision and walked into her own room. Doing that had been harder than facing down prince Herb way back when she had truly been male.

Later as a naked Ranma lay drifting to sleep next to Nabiki in the same state a very feline part of his soul smiled and hoped that he would enjoy the rest of his pride as much as he had this one…

* * *

In a place of endless white a group of girls sat near a single object that stood out on the featureless plain. The green haired girl looked at them and said, "We have little time and we need to get all the pieces to the grail."

"But, we lost, how could we lose!" The blonde haired girl cried.

"Moon, we did not lose. We just had to retreat, we can still win."

The blonde looked up and rubbed her eyes, then said, "Really, how can we win Pluto?"

The green haired girl said, "Simple, we patch the Ginzuishou."

The entire group gasped at the statement and Moon said, "But, you said we needed the grail to fix it, how can we fix it if we need the grail?"

Pluto shook her head and said, "It will not be fixed, we will just patch it. We will put it together and magically seal it together, but it will just be a patch."

It was Venus who said, "Like tape."

Pluto nodded and said, "Now, if Moon will hand me the Ginzuishou and everyone else will just gather near, we can use our powers to 'tape' the artifact together."

All the girls gathered around the crystal and Pluto guided them in using their powers to create a patch on the powerful artifact. When they were done Pluto handed it to Sailor Moon and said, "See if you can sense its power now."

The young girl reached out with her power and felt the essence of immense power within the Ginzuishou. She smiled and said, "Now, we can get the grail and make everything better right?" Visions of Mamoru and herself together as king and queen while everyone in the world cheered the Senshi as heroes danced in her head.

It was Mars who said, "Shouldn't we handle Angerona and her group first?"

Pluto shook her head and said, "No, first we will use the time gate and see where the pieces of the grail have been taken while we have been here, and then we will seek them out. Once we have the grail and have fixed the Ginzuishou, Angerona and Team Nemesis will be unable to poison the world against us."

Mars nodded in agreement and Pluto moved her staff over the Time Gate using it to activate the device and ask it to show her where the witches had gone. The gem on the tip of her staff glowed and the gate showed an image…

A Girl with dark blue hair sat next to her identical twin with red. Souichi Tomoe was currently smiling the dark and twisted smile of Germatroid. Kodachi was talking to one of her many selves and her pet brother was just sitting there. A different red haired woman stood next to a dark brown minotaur like companion it was she who spoke saying, "The time is nearly come and Team Nemesis will attempt to defeat our plan, but with the grail we will easily crush them and take their heart crystals. With those crystals and the power of the grail we will be able to reshape the world."

The rest of the group seemed to agree and they exited the building with the grail in the red haired woman's hands and marched out into the streets where they and a group of Daimons started to destroy the Juuban ward. The building known as the Infinity Academy could clearly be seen not too far from where they first began to attack.

Pluto gasped and the image wavered away. It took a few moments for the girl to regain her composure and then she said, "That was a view of the future, events that may yet come to pass."

Usagi nodded and then said, "We have to stop them! In the name of love and justice we will prevail!"

"First I think we should get some sleep." The red suited girl said.

The rest seemed to agree with the sentiment and Pluto sent them on their way using the gate.

* * *

Cyprine stopped concentrating on her powers and Kaolinite smiled with glee saying, "Do you think they bought it? Will we really be able to summon Pharaoh 90 without their interference?"

The blue haired girl said, "Mistress 9 or should I say Kodachi? She is even now forming her plant Diamons as replicas of ourselves. She plans to lead the scouts and Team Nemesis into a confrontation and when Sailor Moon uses the modified crystal on Nemisis it will explode, killing any who are near."

"What about her strange infatuation with the Sailor Girl?"

"I don't recall mentioning that the explosion would happen. I assume that if she figures it out she will try and rescue Sailor Moon in some way. Then, if she is caught in the explosion, well it isn't our fault at all is it?"

The red haired woman said, "Besides I will have all the power of that old man in my hands. Even if some of them survive they will be no match for us."

Kaolinite smiled and laughed as they plotted their inevitable victory.

* * *

Ranma woke up early that morning and started practicing on the roof. She was soon met by the rest of her team and they all limbered themselves up and practiced skills that set them apart from their fellow citizens even before magical enhancements were added to the mix.

Michiru and Hotaru watched the others, but Ranma called over and said, "Come on Michiru, let's see how good your skills are. You too Hotaru, you could use some practice as well. I know you're still weak, so why not get some tennis balls and try and hit some of the combatants?"

The girls did not take much time to think about the idea and quickly joined in. When it was all over everyone had come back downstairs and was eating some cold cereal and talking quietly about their lives and the potential of stopping the Witches and their plan.

It was Nabiki, who hadn't been at practice, but instead had been monitoring multiple news feeds, she came in and said, "Hey everyone, it looks like the Witches have started something in the area near the Infinity Academy."

There were mixes of groans and happy expressions from the group as a whole, but everyone listened as Nabiki said, "From the TV it looks like all of the witches are out on the streets attacking, but I'm not so sure."

Cologne looked at her and said, "What do you mean child?"

Nabiki shrugged and said, "Something seems to be blocking the area when I try to see it using the powers of Vesta, but when I saw some of the images on TV, well they just looked wrong somehow."

It was Ranma that said, "Alright call up Ceres and Horse Boy and get them to come over as quick as they can. Neherenia, you see if you can teleport Kaede, Miya, Michiru and Hotaru over to the area okay? In the meantime Cologne and I will take Nabiki to the site on foot, and see if she can't get a better feel for the situation as we get closer."

The group nodded in agreement and Nabiki who added one last thing, "What about Ami, should we try to contact her?"

Cologne was the one who said, "Let the child make her own decision as I am sure that she will be watching the news."

Nabiki nodded and Neherenia turned on a TV and surely enough the news was indeed showing footage of the area where the witches were attacking. Everyone transformed allowing Neherenia to begin her spell that would whisk her strike team out of the room and onto the street.

* * *

Agent N, Ivy, Tulip, Neptune and Saturn arrived on the street just across from yet another large group of Rosebush like Daimons and Ivy and Tulip immediately went on the attack. Working in concert the green clad girls used empowered hoops to slice through their foes.

Neherina used her magical powers to blast her foes and Neptune attacked as well, however it was Saturn who was not sure. She watched the scene play out and could not face the idea of bringing any part of the silence down again. However, she was able to lash out with her glaive and slice anything that got too close.

The battle seemed to be going well and this strike team was mowing through the Diamons and getting closer to Kodachi and Strike when, suddenly Sailors Moon, Mars, Venus, Jupiter, and Pluto appeared from a cross street.

The group of Sailor girls sent out attacks at the girls on Team Nemesis as well as the Daimon's surrounding them. Luckily enough Saturn was able to erect the Silence Wall in time to disperse the attacks.

Even so, the battle lines had become very clear. On one side were some of the members of Team Nemesis, on the second side were the remains of the Sailor Senshi, and on the third side were the Witches and their Daimons. None of them were on the same side and none of them wanted to be. When Horse Boy and Ceres ran up the block and joined sides with Team Nemesis it began in earnest.

* * *

Ami Mizuno was watching the television for the second day in a row and once again she was quite annoyed at the scene that it was showing her. Sailors Moon, Venus, Mars, Jupiter and Pluto had once again attacked members of Team Nemesis. Sure, there was bad blood between them, but attacking first when the others were fighting Daimons? The idea was nearly preposterous and yet there it was right on the screen.

So, Ami transformed into Mercury, hoping to go to the girls who had once been her best friends and see if she couldn't talk some sense into them. But, despite her initial intentions that is not what she did. The reason behind her change in priorities was the lines of red text that were scrolling down on her Mercury Visor.

Just before departing she had made one last look at the TV screen while the Infinity academy was in view and that was when her Visor immediately registered a warning. In bright red lines it was telling her that something very bad was going on in that building; something that was using vast quantities of dark energy the likes of which she had never seen.

Her initial task forgotten, Mercury rushed out of the house and towards the academy. While she was running she pulled out the communicator Nabiki had given her and called her saying, "This is Mercury and I know you guys are out there fighting the Daimons, but there is something very dangerous going on at the Infinity Academy."

She raced along and waited for an answer when Angerona came from nowhere and landed at her side saying, "Yeah, Vesta was getting that feeling too. Why don't you come with us and we'll check it out."

Mercury nodded and Angerona used her communicator to say, "Pallas, Vesta, Mercury and I have got it covered. You guys take out the Daimons and witches as best you can from your positions. We don't want them to destroy the city."

Mercury looked to the other girl with a sad expression and so she added, "No lethal targeting of the Sailor Scouts okay? The commissioner asked us to take them in alive."

Mercury didn't grin, but she lost her momentary worry. The moment of calm was short lived however, because as the four girls came upon the Infinity Academy they could see that it too was being defended by Daimons. An attack from Angerona blasted through one of the creatures and showed that there was also some form of shield on the main building as well.

Mercury reacted instinctively and hit the area with her _Mercury Bubbles Blast_ and Angerona looked at her and frowned saying, "I know it was useful when everyone could see through it, but how did that help us?"

The blue haired girl frowned and then said, "Maybe I can modify it so you can see through it next time. However, it is useful for the moment as it allows us to determine how best to allocate our resources."

Vesta nodded in agreement and Angerona shrugged, then said, "Well here's the deal. You and Vesta figure out how to get through that shield while Pallas and I take care of the guard Daimons."

Everyone nodded and as the cloudy mist dispersed two of the world's most powerful martial artists attacked. The Daimons hardly knew what hit them.

Author's Notes:

Sometimes seeing how good other author's are can make this process confounding. I know I'm not up to the level of Mark MacKinnon or many others that I like to read so it gets me thinking that I shouldn't post at all and add that to other concerns and it all just falls down. Still, I wrote this little bit and I'm working on it again. Hopefully you all like it and I'll be able to get a new chapter out.

Q


	8. Chapter 8

The street side looked like a true war zone. Buildings were damaged and the pavement was cracked all around. Bodies of the plant Daimons were decomposing and still the three way battle continued with few interruptions.

A concentrated burst of fire from the sailor senshi made Saturn cry out and the _Silence wall_ that Team Nemesis had been using for cover went down. Neherenia called out, "Guys, find some cover and see if you can't get to those girls face to face. We can't hold up to them in a long distance fire fight without that shield. I'll get Saturn to safety and be right back."

A mystical spell took Neherenia away from the battle and Saotome grunted next to Shampoo. "What does she think we've been doing? Sittin' here on our butts?"

Shampoo looked at her fiancé and said, "We getting nowhere maybe Horse Boy think of better plan?"

The young Saotome thought while he was fighting the plant monsters bringing his amazing tactical genius to bear on their problem.

In the meantime Neptune was fighting beside Tulip and Ivy blowing plant creatures apart with her water based attacks while the other girls worked in near unison with their magically created gymnastics equipment and were slowly, but surely defeating the creature called Strike. A blast of power came towards them from Sailor Mars and where plant creatures once stood there was now a line of fire.

That was when Saotome thought of his plan and moved past them and towards the fire wielding girl. "Hey you macho chick, your thighs are like an elephant leg."

The girl stared at him and fired a blast of power at him. He dodged it and started moving into the spiral pattern as she fired at him again and again. Seeing what he was doing Shampoo tried to get some of the other girls to fire on her as well and the rest of Team Nemesis joined in the taunting.

Moon stood there watching the boy being missed again and again. Saw him dodge around plant creatures and bring himself closer and closer to their position. She held her staff up and held the Ginzuishou in her other hand. She couldn't hit him, but if she just had more power, then a direct shot wouldn't be needed. She could stop the whole battle and win it for good, just like she had defeated Metallia not that long ago.

Kodachi was watching and guiding her plants. She saw the sailor girl holding the gem up and knew that soon the battle would be won. Soon Usa Sama would be in her arms to love and hold….or was that Ranma Sama? Her head pounded with pain and she tried to think straight. She looked at the creature that had been her brother and watched as two other gymnasts brought him down.

The black haired girl watched the scene and tried to think. Her plants were crying out in pain and agony as they died. Her brother was now dead and her two loves were fighting each other. She needed to do something, but what was it? Should she take them both away and ravish them or did she want to save just one? Maybe she wanted to kill them and feel their blood drip on her body as the silence came to consume everything? In her mind thousands of voices cried out for attention. Thousands of wants and needs were begging her to go out and do what must be done, until finally one thought came through it all.

She spoke the thought out loud saying, "If I take their heart crystals they will always be with me. Always be mine!"

Then, she ran towards the battle, directly into the spiral, right towards where the center would be. She arrived just in time to touch each of the other two on their chest. Arrived in time to begin the process of removing their heart crystals and then it happened.

Sailor Moon made her choice, the boy was very close now and she would have to channel all of her power. Everything she had, she was going to use it and the crystal at the same time. The power glowed around her in a nimbus of pure white light. She held out her hands and shouted, "_Moon Crystal Healing Escalation!_"

Ranma Saotome was in the groove. Feeling the soul of ice and loving every minute as he it all came to its conclusion. He wasn't sure about being in Team Nemesis, about how his relationship with Shampoo should go, about his sister Ranma Hitoshirenu, or many of the other events in his life, but he was sure about this. Fighting was his element and Ranma Saotome wasn't going to lose. He ended his spiral just right and sent his uppercut into the air shouting, "_Hiryu Shouten Ha_!"

The power Usagi unleashed tore through the simple patch that had been placed on the Ginzuishou and shattered the crystal into thousands upon thousands of shards and then the energy exploded outwards right into the chi based blast that Ranma had created. It didn't cancel the effect at all, but instead fed into the vortex. Forming a magical and chi powered turbine of pure destruction and cleansing.

The thing pulled everyone there off their feet and into its vortex. It powered through concrete, pavement and glass. Ripping everything into the air and spinning it at hundreds of miles per hour. No one was safe, and no one was spared from its voracious hunger.

In the very center of the storm Kodachi, Ranma and Usagi were untouched. The crazed gymnast had brought them both into the center of the storm with her attacks. She sat there holding onto the heart crystals of her two beloveds and staring at the storm they had created. The winds were closing in on the three of them and she knew that if those winds reached them she and they might not survive. Especially with all the sharp fragments of the crystal Sailor Moon had been using scattered on the ground. Those fragments would be flung with incredible force and slice everything up…

She could not save them both and if she let go of their heart crystals and if she did not let go, then all three of them might die right there. The fates of most of Team Nemesis and the Sailor Senshi now seemed to lay with a single crazed gymnast and her decision.

* * *

Ranma, Cologne, Nabiki, and Ami had made it into the building. The next obstacles in their path were the twins Cyprine and Ptilol. The two women were throwing immensely powerful beams of power down a hallway and keeping the group from advancing.

Making a motion towards the wall the elderly Cologne signaled Ranma and whispered a quick plan. The redheaded cat girl nodded and kept up her own blasts down the hallway and said, "Keep it up."

The rest nodded and also fired their own powers down the hallway which allowed Cologne to simply shatter a wall to see if she could flank their attackers. Moments later Ptilol was pulled backwards and sent flying. This distraction allowed Sailor Angerona to speed forward dodging Cyprine's blasts and slamming into the woman with the power of her Nemesis enhanced Nekoken. Once they were in hand to hand combat the two witches were no match for the other two and were put down for good.

The group then moved farther into the building searching for the location of the strange energy that Mercury and Vesta were working together to detect. Soon enough they were in a large chamber where Dr. Tomoe, Tarou, and Kaolinite were working to summon Pharaoh 90 to the planet using the power of the grail.

The red haired witch smiled at the four as they entered and said, "You are too late. The master comes. See him and his full glory!"

As she said those words the thing extended parts of itself out of the gate and a psuedopod grabbed Dr. Tomoe and fed him into a maw that appeared just for that task. The four others immediately attacked, but none of their powers seemed to affect it at all from a distance.

Angerona raced forward, but Kaolinite stepped into his path and with a simple motion sent the sailor scout into the ceiling. Cologne saw the motion and said, "Happosai!"

The woman grinned and said, "Not anymore. The old pervert is gone and his powers and skills are mine. Along with the one he named. Isn't that right Tarou?"

The Minotaur thing just grunted and rushed to attack. The now middle aged Amazon easily avoided the attack and tripped the thing with her staff sending it careening into a wall. After she did that she immediately rushed towards Kaolinite sending super fast fists rocketing at the woman. But, the red haired woman simply blocked the attacks with her hair.

While Cologne was busy with Kaolinite, Vesta pointed Mercury at Tarou and rushed to Angerona's aid. The Blue haired Senshi simply pointed at the now prone creature and used her powers to freeze it solid. Then she started attacking the thing coming out of the gate again, but still without any effect. She stopped what she was doing and then started to analyze the creature using her powers and computer.

Vesta reached Angerona and helped the girl out of the wall. The two then split off Angerona rushing to aid Pallas and Vesta rushing over to aid Mercury.

Cologne was impressed despite herself. The red haired witch was getting attacks past her guard using her hair of all things. The red hair combined seamlessly with the witche's other attacks to create an attack that was slowly but surely wearing the Amazon out. She tried her splitting cat hairs technique and was rewarded with a clean shot to her head and a vision of stars as the hair struck out in all directions to find her.

The next attack would have knocked her out, but it was stopped by an arm bracer belonging to Angerona. The girl just grinned a cocky grin at her and then rushed into the mass of red hair with her powerful claws raised. Cologne took a second to clear her head and said, "I swear that girl is going to have to teach me that technique. It has become much more useful now that she can control it" then she joined the fray once more.

Vesta and Mercury stood together comparing notes and data as the creature slowly pulled itself through the gate. They had already turned off the power and even destroyed the physical mechanisms of the gate, but it was not enough. Now that the creature was partially in the world it was holding the magical gate open by itself.

Vesta looked to Mercury and said, "Anything? I read massive amounts of chaos and dark energy mixed with a need to feed on everything that lives, but no weakness really."

The blue haired girl looked back and said, "No…nothing…" then she paused as she stared at her screen and a set of words scrolled up. She looked at the other girl and said, "I don't suppose you know where Sailor Saturn is?"

Nabiki responded simply, "As a matter of fact I do."

* * *

Neherenia didn't go that far with her magical teleport. She set the girl in her arms down and began to examine her. Suddenly she could see a massive explosion of power coming from where she had just been fighting. It was just three blocks away and yet even from her spot she could feel the pull of the winds and it was growing larger with every minute. Then her communicator went off and she heard a voice saying, "Emergency! This is Vesta and we need sailor Saturn to come to our position immediately."

Neherenia stared at the device and said, "That's going to be a problem. She's not conscious and something just appeared down the block from here. I need to go see if the others will be alright."

There was cursing on the line and the other girl said, "Alright see what you can do, but be quick and report back if you can wake Saturn. We need her more than anything right now."

"I'll be right back" Neherenia replied and rushed towards the scene of destruction. Moments later she was there and able to feel the power of the spheres she had given out. She focused on them, drew upon her dwindling magical reserves and pulled.

All of them appeared in front of her unconscious, bloody, and near death except one. Ranma Saotome known affectionately as Horse Boy was not among the group. Neherenia stared at the massive energy storm and hoped that did not mean the boy was dead.

After a moment of hoping she brought Hotaru to the group and began caring for the girl. She was near exhausted, but she continued working. Giving the sky a look knowing that it wouldn't be answered she prayed saying; "Nemesis, if you are out there then this might be a good time to intervene."

* * *

Angerona was ripping and shredding as she attacked. A veritable storm of red hair wafted through the room and began to fall like snow. Still there always seemed to be more. Another slice and another and still she could not get through. Pallas looked to her and said, "New Strategy daughter."

Angerona nodded and the two broke off their attacks. Neherenia smiled at them and said, "Look my master is even closer to his triumph over your world."

A quick glance told the two that she was right. The thing was more and more in the world absorbing items into itself and moving through the gate. That was when the idea hit. She stared at the psuedopods and their questing hunger and then looked at Neherenia. She smiled and looked to Cologne saying, "Allright I've got an idea."

She quickly whispered her brief plan to the other woman and then they attacked. Neherenia just smiled at them and took the brunt of their attacks. Still they kept moving just out of reach of her responses. This forced the woman to move a bit closer to them if she wanted to connect with her attacks. She moved and attacked, then moved again. Still they would be just maddeningly out of reach and so she would move again. Suddenly she felt something move right through her hair like a wrecking ball. Then she felt it. The horror and madness, the true silence had her and pulled her into its maw and all she could do was laugh.

Angerona, Pallas, Vesta, and Mercury shivered as the woman was consumed by her master and then the creature rushed forward and was out of the gate. The hole in space shivered for a moment and then closed leaving Master Pharaoh 90 on Earth.

* * *

In Kodachi's mind four distinct entities seemed to coalesce one looked like a female version of Mamoru Chiba tux and all; another looked like Mistress Nine; the third looked like Kodachi as she was now; and the final entity looked like a very young Kodachi. The four of them looked at each other and did not speak for a moment until the one that looked most like Kodachi said, "We must save Ranma Sama."

The female wearing the tuxedo shook her head and said, "No, we must save Usa."

Mistress Nine just laughed and said, "Let them die. I feel the silence coming and nothing will stop it. Let us leave them to their fate and join the silence."

That immediately sparked an argument that devolved into a physical fight between the three.

Then, in the real world, a sliver of something impacted with Kodachi's frame and released its energies into her. That was when the little girl spoke up saying, "Save them both, please don't let it be like mommy…"

The plea of the child propelled the girl in the tux and the other into movement. They walked into the little girl and merged into one single form, then took action…

Kodachi's outfit flashed once and then she was wearing a tuxedo. She pushed both heart crystals back where they belonged and then pulled both figures to the ground on top of each other and covered them with her own body. The fragments of the Ginzuishou were picked up by the winds and slammed into her body and she cried out in pain. Screaming until the winds finally died out…

Ranma woke up as something warm and wet dripped onto the back of his neck. He felt someone on top of him and someone underneath. Something had gone drastically wrong with his technique, but he couldn't quite recall. He slowly pulled himself up gently moving the body on top of him and trying not to disturb the one below. As he did that he realized that he was now holding a dying young girl in his arms and he would not be able to save her.

He held her awkwardly and she spoke saying, "Ranma Sama….I…saved you. Saved you and Usa Sama…."

Hearing her name Usagi woke and saw the dying girl in Ranma's arms. She grabbed for the Ginzuishou and then realized that it was gone and this time for good. She tried to raise her own magic, but felt nothing at all. She could do nothing for the young girl who was dying before her eyes.

Kodachi coughed and then said, "A last…" she coughed again, but her meaning was clear. Ranma arranged her in his arms and placed a kiss on her mouth briefly, then allowed Usagi to do the same before the light finally went out of the girl's eyes and he set her down.

Usagi looked down at the dead girl and then to Ranma and started to cry as she said, "I…I'm so sorry. It…it wasn't supposed to be like this," then she broke down and bawled. Ranma looked at her with a tear in his own eyes and was about to say something when four girls walked up to them. They were wearing regular clothes, but he recognized them as the sailor scouts.

Usagi recognized them as well and their state of attire jarred her out of her crying jag. She stared at them and then looked at herself and realized that she was no longer Sailor Moon. She pulled out her henshin rod and tried to transform, but nothing happened. That was when Setsuna spoke, "It is useless. Whatever affect you created destroyed many things and somehow too our powers away from us."

The green haired woman stared at Ranma and said, "The future is gone. By your actions you have doomed your planet to destruction boy. What have you to say for yourself?"

Ranma looked at the women surrounding him and was about to respond when he saw a gigantic black blob explode out of the top of a building and then begin to descend to the ground. A massive blast of power slammed into it from the ground sending it into the air and onto the top of another building where it began to feed on the occupants. Without a word he jumped over the assembled girls in front of him and went to help even though he knew that he was nowhere near ready for another fight.

Setsuna watched him go and said, "The silence has come and now we are powerless to do anything to stop it. Ranma Saotome this is all your fault!"


	9. Chapter 9

Setsuna growled with frustration as Ranma dashed off down the street. He hadn't even listened to anything she had said and just ran off. The audacity of the boy grated on her nerves and she felt extreme anger beyond anything she had ever felt before. It was actually Minako who put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Setsuna, I don't think we can do anything."

She turned and looked at the girl, looked at all of them standing there in their regular clothes as if they had just come back from school except for Usagi who was just sitting next to the body of that dead black haired girl with Rei and the others holding onto her as she cried softly. She growled with some anger and said, "Look at this. It is all that is left of our dreams. Crystal Tokyo is gone and so is the new Moon Kingdom. Everything I have ever worked for is gone and you don't think we can do anything."

She practically shouted the last, but Minako seemed unaffected by the shouts and just stood there saying nothing. Setsuna fumed and pulled out her Garnet Rod shouting her transformation phrase with no affect. She shouted it again and tried to will the change to happen, but nothing. She held the rod in her hands and stared into the red crystal. Wondering once again what had gone wrong and how the grail had been created without all of it parts.

The crystal on her rod had been crafted by Neherenia to fool her. It had been made and used by that witch to listen in on conversations and act as an instigator to more irrational behavior. In that capacity it had worked like a charm, but now without its original mistress to guide it, the crystal began to react to Setsuna's will. The green haired girl wanted power to crush her foes and the red crystal had more than enough to give her some. So, when she shouted her transformation phrase one more time she was caught up in a magical field and transformed into a deep black facsimile of her Sailor Suit.

Without a thought the newly transformed Sailor Pluto walked down the street to where Ranma had apparently stopped to converse with some women. The one she knew to be Neptune ran off and the other she knew as Neherenia stayed there and said something to Ranma. That was when she arrived her foot crunching on a piece of gravel.

The Black Haired boy looked at her and she said, "I wasn't finished _talking_ to you Ranma Saotome."

The boy turned towards her and she smiled an evil smile as she shouted, "_Dead Scream_!" and sent her attack at the boy.

* * *

Ranma in her guise as Sailor Angerona stared at the thing called Pharaoh 90 and wondered for just a moment exactly what is was about the hungry massive thing that had called to Neherenia and the others. Why would anyone possibly want this thing on the planet?

She shouted for the others to retreat and realized that no sound escaped her mouth. In fact all around them was complete and utter silence as the creature moved forward and began to send out its tentacles seeking to absorb things into one of its many mouths that would appear just for that purpose.

Cologne in her guise as Pallas dropped next to her and pointed at the other two girls. It took a moment until Ranma got the idea and then moved forward with Cologne towards the other two girls and quickly helped them to retreat from the room. Inside the room Pharaoh 90 slowly moved towards the living creatures that had escaped pulling a few items into its bulk along the way.

Once they had exited the room Mercury was finally able to speak saying, "Vesta and I think there is some weakness on the very bottom of that thing, but we will need some extreme power to do anything to it. We called for Saturn, but she is injured. I'm not sure what else we could use…"

Angerona nodded, looked to Pallas and said, "It doesn't have any hot chi either. Might be that we could fudge it or think of something else…"

The Amazon matriarch thought a moment and then said, "What is underneath us in this building?"

Mercury replied, "Pipes and that sort of thing all modern buildings have them."

A quick nod and then the elder said, "And do you have control over water sources Mercury?"

The light came into the other girl's eyes and she said, "Yes, but I'd need someone to channel enough to the building from the municipal system…"

"Already on it" Vesta said as she worked on her own powers and was typing commands into an item that looked much like the Mercury computer.

Blue haired sailor concentrated on her powers while the yellow clad girl assisted by shunting water toward the building. She said, "Increase in pressure in the room, but not enough. We need something more…more power or something."

Mercury concentrated and Vesta said, "If we could just shunt some steam from the boilers into the water system just under the room, then there would be more than enough pressure."

Angerona looked at Pallas and the two smashed into the floor and went to the basement. There Pallas looked up at the ceiling and saw some of the black mass starting to creep through the floor. "Right there is the best spot I would say."

Angerona then used the power of Nemesis to create a magical junction between the steam pipe and a water pipe. Pallas proceeded to smash both pipes with a quick burst of chi and then the high pressure steam was directed into the now high pressure water pipeline. The pipe failed and the explosion afterwards was tremendous sending gout of water directly up towards Pharaoh 90 propelling it up into the room above.

After being drenched with water both Angerona and Pallas immediately followed up on their attacks and sent powerful blasts into the bottom of the creature sending it up into the next room and then the next, they followed it up and continued their attacks blasting it through the roof and into the air.

By the time it hit the air, both Mercury and Vesta were out of the building and they both sent a blast of power at the creature from the ground. Unfortunately the blast had little effect other than to send the creature onto another building. This one had people in it and so it began to feed.

Angerona stared at the creature in horror as she realized that any damage they might have done to the creature was being nullified as people were taken and fed into the moths of the creature. What made everything worse was the fact that no sound at all could be heard from those who were dying…

Angerona cursed once and then jumped over to the other building where she tried to stop the creature's rampage. Tentacle like psuedopods latched onto her and without a thought she sliced at them with her Nemesis empowered Neko-Ken abilities. Rescuing people she shoved them towards a stairwell and then realized what she had just done.

Previously she hadn't been able to hurt it much with her powers, but the psuedopods were apparently thin enough to be cut by her powers and the thing was bleeding as well. The only question left was exactly what sort of power she would need to cut through its skin when it was not being thinned out by forming a psuedopod.

As she though she ushered a few more people into the emergency stairwell and then went down herself. If previous experience was right this thing would move slowly up there while it quested for food, but still she did not want to take that much time, "This is Angerona here. Who do we have left able to fight this thing and where can we get some bladed weapons?"

* * *

Michiru woke on the street and immediately looked for Hotaru. She found the other girl nearby, in her sailor fuku, and under the care of Neherenia. She let out a breath she hadn't even realized she'd been holding and Neherenia said, "Neptune, good to see you up and about. We may need your help, but I'm not sure how yet. Angerona and the others just called looking for Saturn, but she is not awake yet. I will call back and tell them that you are available instead."

Neptune agreed that she would be available and then she saw it. A gigantic black blob exploded out of the top of a building and then began to descend to the ground. A massive blast of power slammed into it from the ground sending it into the air and onto the top of another building where it began to feed on the occupants

She gasped in horror and was about to go help when she saw a figure rush into the building. Moments after that her communicator went off as a voice said, "This is Angerona here. Who do we have left able to fight this thing and where can we get some bladed weapons?"

She looked to Sailor Saturn in front of her and then to the sword at her side and said, "Neptune here, I have two bladed weapons and will be right there."

She grabbed the Silence Glaive and started to rush off when a young boy with black hair in a pony tail ran into her. "Ah jeez sorry about that."

She looked at him and said in a tone that brooked no interference, "Saotome. You will need to stay here and keep Saturn and the rest safe. I will help Angerona at the fight location."

"But, what about the people," He protested.

It was Neherenia who said, "You have somehow depleted the sphere of Ceres of its magic entirely. It may or may not come back with time, but without it to protect you that creature will suck your life force away as if it was eating candy. Stay with me and keep the others safe. If you are needed you will be contacted…"

Neptune was already down the block by the time Neherenia was done speaking and Ranma stood there a moment. He looked to all the people unconscious on the street and then back to the girl who was already near the battle and grunted in frustration. He was Ranma Saotome and he could beat anything he just knew that he could and yet Shampoo was laying there and so were the other girls. Then, he heard a crunch on the ground behind him he turned and saw that green haired girl was standing there. She was transformed into a darker black version of her fuku, holding her garnet rod in her hands, and a strange black glow was surrounding her as she said, "I wasn't finished _talking_ to you Ranma Saotome."

He turned and she whispered something and then sent a blast of power at him. He barely avoided it in time and then went on the offensive as he realized that he really would need to stay where he was to help the others out.

His attack slammed into Setsuna, but the black energy dissipated it and she attacked again with another _Dead Scream_. Undaunted by that he attacked again using his speed to easily get past her guard and slam a number of punches into her, but once again the power was dissipated and she sent out a blast of power that he dodged this time.

Neherenia watched the two fighting and sighed. Her magical reserves were mostly used up and she had little left except for some minor healings which meant there was little way that she could join the combat and yet it seemed like Ranma would need some help to at least get past the strange black barrier that was around the Green Haired woman.

Ranma dodged another blast and gave the girl a cocky grin as she said, "You can't dodge forever boy and your power can't hurt me. So, it is just a matter of time before I make you pay," she looked to the other girls who were unconscious and then added, "make all of you pay for all of the evil that you have done."

Ranma avoided another blast and said, "Look lady I don't know what your problem is and why you want to kill me, but come on give it a rest already. We've got some psycho black blob thing out there sucking people's lives away and you're attacking me? How does that make me evil and you the good guy?"

Something about what he said resonated in Setsuna's inner core and gave her a momentary qualm about what she was doing, but she had been the protector of the Gates of Time for too long. She had been devoted to the cause for what seemed an eternity and she was being powered by a crystal created by one of the most deviant and evil witches to set foot on the earth which basically meant that any qualms she had were quickly disposed of. So, she continued to attack and Ranma continued to dodge.

Then she thought a moment and looked to the unconscious people on the street. She gave the boy a slow and devious smile as she said, "Dodge this one boy, I dare you!"

She aimed her blast directly at one of the girls lying on the sidewalk. Ranma thought it might be the one called Miya, but he wasn't quite sure as the green haired girl began to fire her blast. Even as the thought of which girl was about to be hit was going through his head the pigtailed martial artist was in motion and so he was able to grab the unconscious girl and try to get out of the way, but he wasn't quite fast enough and the blast clipped his shoulder. Then, he was bleeding and the woman looked at him and said, "Oh nice show, but now I know how to win boy. Which one should be next?"

This time she pointed her staff at Shampoo and then Ranma was right on top of her. He hit again and again with _Amaguriken_ speed. Not letting up for a moment, not caring if his attacks were dissipated, because he had to get through; he had to defeat her or she would kill someone.

As Ranma pulled Miya out of the way Neherenia knew that she would have to help him somehow. When the young boy attacked again she dug into her magical reserves and desperately tried to disrupt Setsuna's shield. She poured more and more power into her efforts until finally the energy field surrounding the green haired girl opened just for a moment. It was a microsecond, but that was more than enough for Ranma who saw the opening and slammed more than a hundred punches through it and into Setsuna knocking her down and disrupting the energy even more. That additional disruption gave him even more openings and soon enough the fight was over.

When the green haired girl went down Ranma ripped the rod out of Setsuna's unconscious hands, smashed the gem into the ground, and then he sat on the ground and promptly fainted with exhaustion from his efforts.

* * *

Cologne watched the younger martial artist head up the building and followed after her, telling the two other young people to stay at ground level and figure out any other weaknesses that the creature might have. Once she was gone the two looked at each other and began cataloging their options.

The call from Angerona for bladed weapons seemed like a decently good idea and they watched Neptune run past them and into the building, but something about the whole thing seemed wrong. The two girls were pretty sure that the creature would not be killed by those weapons.

Vesta pulled off her visor a moment and sat down a moment trying to think. "That thing is silent right? We were near it and no noise at all was coming from it. Yet, your computer had mentioned that Saturn's powers could hurt it."

Mercury nodded and said, "The only problem with that solution is the simple fact that she's currently more than ten blocks away and unconscious. I saw that Neptune had her weapon, but I'm not sure it will work the same way for her or Angerona."

Vesta nodded and said, "Well what other power sources do we have and what might work?"

"The JSDF has nuclear weapons, but I am absolutely sure that we don't want to try and steal those or destroy the entire city. What is the use of fighting this thing if we destroy the very thing we are trying to save?" Mercury pondered her own question and sat down as well, looking up at the battle that seemed to be entirely one sided above them and their side was not winning.

Vesta looked off and said, "That crystal thing Sailor Moon used sounded pretty powerful, too bad Neherenia mentioned that it was destroyed. There wouldn't happen to be any other artifacts like that somewhere?"

Mercury slammed her palm to her forehead and said, "Of course how could I be so stupid! They were using an artifact to bring the creature here to Earth. The gateway is gone, but the artifact was still in the room."

The two girls looked at each other after that statement and immediately rushed back into the building. Soon enough they were in the room and holding the cup in their hands between them and scanning it with their powers. Mercury sighed a moment and said, "Not enough really. It's just a trickle of energy now."

"But, what are those small lines of light connecting outward from it? There are eight small lines and one bigger one can you see them?"

Mercury nodded and the gasped. "These connect to the Senshi….or at least they were. Look this one," she stepped away and pointed, "is connected to me and there is another connecting to Saturn."

Vesta nodded and then said, "But what about these four here they seem unconnected does that mean the other Senshi are gone?"

Mercury shook her head and then remembered something, something from her memories. "This is a backup. Like a redundancy just in case something great happened and the kingdom needed more power or in this case if something happened to the Senshi. The unconnected lines are like a power line connected to a plant that is giving out no energy."

Vesta looked at her and said, "Could we turn that energy back on somehow? I don't know maybe draw the lines in and see if we can't connect them?"

Mercury thought about it and said, "Yes," the two girls then proceeded to draw the power lines in. As they did so five rods appeared inside the grail. Now, the item was blazing with power and two girls looked at each other with awe saying at the same time, "You are a genius!"

They laughed a moment and then realizing the seriousness of their situation quickly started running to the building where the others were fighting Pharaoh 90.

* * *

Neptune had crashed through one of the building's windows and landed next to Ranma and handing her the Silence Glaive. With that action Ranma had thought it would be pretty easy to defeat Pharaoh 90 all they had to do was use the weapons and her enhanced Nekoken to Just cut through its skin and shred the thing into tiny pieces.

It had worked just like that too the only problem was that the pieces didn't die. Most of them absorbed the material of the building and slowly joined together with each other while others attacked the fighters in the room. Without the bulk of being one massive creature these smaller parts were much speedier and one managed to bore a hole entirely through Pallas' hand.

The elderly Amazon seemed okay, but Ranma knew that even with extra powers she was going to be less help now. Then, another creature sliced through Neptune's thigh causing the girl to collapse to the ground and almost be eaten by the larger mass that was reforming. That was when as Angerona and leader she determined that the other two had to go and get medical aid.

Using hand gestures and more she guided the others in a retreat down yet another set of stairs, using the Silence glaive to defend the two. Then as the others continued farther down and slowly left the building she tried to think of some new idea, something that might work against this new creature.

As she thought about it in the silence created by Pharaoh 90's presence she started to feel power and to hear sounds. Then, she saw Nabiki in her guise as Vesta walking up the stairs with some type of chalice in her hands. The thing had five rods in it and was literally humming with power. Vesta handed her the chalice, and she could easily hear the other girl as she whispered, "This is for you and for all the people in this city. Take it and win."

Angerona held the chalice in her hands and saw the other girl moving quickly down the stairs as she began to channel her powers into the cup. The cup responded to her and gave her what she needed. The power rushed through her and linked back to her connection to Nemesis and so she shouted the only thing that seemed appropriate as she directed this new power up and into Pharaoh 90, **"DIVINE RETRIBUTION!"**

The power came from her in a cacophony of sound and light. It was life and love and so much more. It was the complete antithesis to silence and it utterly destroyed the creature it was aimed at, as well as most of the building Angerona had been standing in.

Far below on the street an entire city watched as Pharaoh 90 was destroyed by the enhanced power of Nemesis. The Black Moon had confronted and destroyed the Silence.

Author's Notes:

I suppose I could add in an epilogue…

Oh added note. It could seem like this should have been a bit more epic of a battle, but in all honsety it's been going on for two chapters. I think that qualifies as epic in my book.

It will come.

In any case for those of you who might be interested the effect I described with water is real and called the Water Hammer. It has been slightly enhanced for story telling purposes. It happens when steam hits a pool of water and then is instantly condensed into liquid form creating a vacuum that the surrounding water rushes into at speeds greater than that of sound.


	10. Chapter 10

Just is case I missed it I don't own any of this…

Epilogue -

The camera pans to a black haired woman in a sharp business suit who says, "Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen this is Takaya Misato and tonight we have the very beginning of a special series for you. I am going to interview one of the members of Tokyo's newest and government sanctioned protection force. That's right tonight in this room we will have Kasumi Tendo the Vice President of Nemesis enterprises!"

The brown haired and graceful woman walks into the studio where an aid takes her to a chair. Kasumi sits down and the camera pans to back to a black haired woman wearing a business suit. She smiles and says, "Well, we certainly have some exciting footage to show, but first a few questions about you."

Kasumi nods and Takaya says, "You are the eldest Daughter of a martial artists and Nerima council member Soun Tendo. What made you decide to step into the role of Vice President at a company like Nemesis Enterprises?"

Kasumi blushes slightly and says, "Well I would have liked a more traditional role, but my sister really needed someone she could trust at her side."

Takaya nods and says, "So how do you help run this enterprise? How do you help manage a security company that also has many new and advanced technologies as well as a toy line and apparently an animated series and a manga based on the exploits of its members?"

The brown haired woman just smiles and says, "Well I took care of my house since my mother passed and have been keeping the _Wa_ in balance there even with two other sisters and a young man who stayed with us who has many rivals and challengers. Going from that to working at Nemesis was hard, but I think I have managed quite well."

"I see and that young man you mentioned, his name is Ranma Saotome correct? We were trying to interview him, but apparently he is in China with his new wife Shampoo. But tell me, did you know he would be able to do this:"

The screen behind them turns on and a grainy video shows Ranma fighting Sailor Pluto and just barely winning. Kasumi watches it and says, "Well he was quite an active martial artist, but no I could never have expected he would be able to fight and defeat a magical terrorist."

Takaya nods and says, "What about yourself. We hear rumors about a blossoming romance between yourself and a local Chiropractor. Can you confirm them?"

Kasumi just blushes and says, "I would prefer not to talk about that."

A few more questions and some more answers and then the camera goes off. Takaya looks to Kasumi and says, "So, when will we get your sister Nabiki Tendo on?"

Kasumi shakes her head and says, "She's even busier than I am, but we will have Mercury for you tomorrow okay?"

Takaya sighs and nods.

* * *

The camera pans to a black haired woman in a sharp business suit who says, "Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen this is Takaya Misato and tonight we have the second episode of a special series for you. I am going to interview a one of the members of Tokyo's newest and government sanctioned protection force. That's right tonight in this room we will have Mercury of Nemesis enterprises!"

The blue haired Senshi comes in and sits across from the reporter. The reporter looks back at her and says, "The question everyone is dying to know is why you joined with Nemesis. What happened to make you quit working for the vigilante magical girls and the terrorist Sailor Pluto?"

Mercury coughs once and says, "Uh...that's a long story I don't think we have enough time for me to relate all of it, but let's just say I learned that what we were doing wasn't helping the people of the city and that's all I ever really wanted to do. The other girls did too, but they just didn't realize that they were being misled."

Takaya nods and says, "I see, so you're telling me that Pluto was behind it all. She manipulated them all?"

Mercury hesitates and then nods again, knowing that if she goes with what she said in court most of her friends will be given leniency. "Yes, she was the one who helped them find their magical powers. She was the one who made us think we were the forces of good, when we were not."

Takaya nods and says, "Well I see this is getting uncomfortable for you. Why don't we talk about the battle with Pharoah90? First we will roll some tape."

A few clips go and Takaya talks with mercury about her role in defeating the menace that attacked the town. Near the end of the interview Takaya says, "So no chance that I'll know your real name like we do with the other girls?"

Mercury shakes her head and says, "We feel that it is best for the city's safety and security that only a select few people know the real Identities of Team Nemesis."

"Right, well there we have it. Thank you Mercury and we can't wait to see you again. To all our audience stay tuned because next time we will have an interview with Venus of Nemesis Enterprises."

* * *

Aiko Suzuki sat in a changing room. She could hardly believe that she was in this place and feeling more like herself. She held onto the rod that Ranma had given her and smiled softly. Without the change she would have been gone forever a casualty of the cleansing from Sailor Moon, but now she was herself. She whispered her transformation phrase and stepped out of the room.

The camera pans to a black haired woman in a sharp business suit who says, "Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen this is Takaya Misato and tonight we have the third episode of a special series for you. I am going to interview a one of the members of Tokyo's newest and government sanctioned protection force. That's right tonight in this room we will have Venus of Nemesis enterprises!"

The blonde walked to the woman and smiled at the cameras, and then she was directed to a chair where the interview began. "So, let's start at the beginning. You lost yourself for a time after a battle what was that like?"

"I'm not the only one. There were a lot of people who were affected by the powers of Sailor Moon. I just hope that therapy can bring them back to the people they once were."

Takaya nods and then says, "I see and what do you think of your team now?"

The blond sighs and says, "They are like a second family to me. My mother and father are still out there, but Nemesis is a second family. Without them I would be lost still in my mental prison."

A serious expression comes to the Newswoman's face as she says, "You know there are some who say that the members of Nemesis affected by what you call the Cleansing shouldn't be on the team. They think you could relapse or hurt the team somehow. What do you say to them?"

Venus frowns and says, "I'd tell them that we are one hundred percent behind Nemesis. We are valuable allies and that we are healed now. They should have no reason to suspect such things at all."

"I see, and what about the people who think you've stolen this from Sailor Venus?"

She stands and says, "Look Sailor Venus did the wrong thing and now it's up to Nemesis who gets to be in her shoes. I fit the right magical signature and I won't be foolish enough to follow someone who wants to rule the world. We are going to work with the government, not against it."

She turns and walks off, "I am done now."

Takaya turns and looks to the cameras "Well, there we have it folks. The new Venus looks to be quite capable for the job. The only question for us is will Mars and Jupiter come in next week or have we been too disrespectful by putting false accusations in front of them?"

* * *

Miko and Miya Watanabe were more than ready for their interview. The previous week with Aiko had been perfectly set up to stifle the rumors and statements being made by some people. Even so they knew they would have to answer those questions as well, plus a few more.

Miko transformed into Mars and Miya into Jupiter and the two stepped out of the dressing room. Once outside they were escorted onto set and the interview began.

This time the interview went smoother and much easier.

The last and final interview was for Ranma as Angerona. The red haired cat girl sat down across from Takaya and the interview began. "Wow! You are Angerona one of the founders of Team Nemesis and Nemesis Enterprises. In addition, you are the woman who destroyed that strange creature who attacked the city. Can you tell us what was going through your mind when that happened?"

Angerona said, "Simple really. There were a lot of innocents in the city and I had to help protect them. I knew I had to find some technique or somethin' to destroy that black goo monster and I did."

"What a technique that was too! You took off the top of a building and the blast can be seen going very high into the sky, but some people who have seen the footage claim that it's just Hollywood special effects and nothing more. What do you say to them?"

Angerona laughed and said, "That's their choice, I don't care none what they think. I was there and I know what happened. So do a lot of people in that building and the surroundin' area. The losers who want to think it's something else can feel free. I just suggest they not state it out loud near the people who were saved. I wouldn't want to be responsible for violence ya' know."

Takaya nodded and then said, "Yes, I could see how that might be a problem. Can you tell me what other plans Nemesis has in the future?"

Angerona shrugged and then said, "Protecting the city, state, country and world even. We intend to be exactly what the Greeks and Romans understood Nemesis to stand for. We will be justice or retribution in return for wrongful deeds. Just like what that black blob got."

Takaya blanched a moment and then said, "Unfortunately we have run out of time, thank you Angerona for coming and thanks to Nemesis Enterprises for allowing us to do these segments. They were truly informative and to any evil doers out there all I have to say is look out, because you never know when Nemesis will be watching."

* * *

Sometime later near the center of the Galaxy a woman stared at a cauldron biding her time and preparing her forces. Unfortunately for her she was biding her time for Queen Serenity, not the people who came.

She turned from her cauldron looked to the interlopers and saw their blinding powers coming right at her. The power devastated her and dispersed Chaos into the distant past and throughout the entire galaxy. Strangely enough the highest concentration of Chaos was sent into a small spring on earth called Jusenkyo where it would wait for one Ranma Saotome…

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

I wanted this to have a note of finality to its ending. I know it isn't perfect or the best fanfic, but it is the best work I have done so far and I am happy with that and way it turned out. I like the idea that Nemesis will be on earth not as some future kingdom, but instead as a potential for peace and Justice that the planet really needs.

I don't intend to ever come back to this one, but I will continue writing fan fiction as time permits.

Look for a potential update in Baba Yaga's Curse to be up not that long from now. I may have some other ideas too and we'll see where they take me.

Until then

Q


End file.
